¡Que se abra el telón!
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Ya hartos de que Tsuna esconda su verdadera forma de ser, el Noveno junto con Reborn deciden tomar el asunto en sus manos, el resultado: Una lluvia de sorpresas para varia gente y un millón de infartos para el décimo Vongola. Ahora en Italia junto a toda su clase y amigos/guardianes, Tsuna descubrirá el porque su abuelo y tutor se llevan tan bien... Créditos de la portada adentro..
1. Chapter 1

\- Entonces volvió a pasar - Una voz algo gruesa sonó con pesar del otro lado del teléfono, a pesar de no tenerlo en frente sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía, él estaba igual o peor.

\- Exacto - Respondió sin ninguna emoción en su voz, solo miraba por la ventana el atardecer que comenzaba.

\- ¿Que dijo esta vez al llegar a casa? - Se volvió a oír la otra voz después de un momento de silencio.

\- Lo de siempre, que se había caído de la escaleras - Volvió a contestar pero esta vez con algo de ira.

\- ¿Todos le creyeron esa mentira? - Pregunto algo incrédulo la persona del otro lado del teléfono, incapaz de creer que tantos creyeran esa mentira que se notaba a kilómetros que no era cierta.

\- El maldito tiene demasiada practica con eso...- Susurro lleno de frustración, siendo escuchado perfectamente hasta la bocina del teléfono, pero la persona decidido no decir nada y seguir escuchando. - ... Sus guardianes dudaron demasiado sobre eso, pero de alguna manera los logro convencer - Termino para a completar, agregando en su mente que luego entrenaría a esos estúpidos de mejor manera para saber cuándo su jefe mentía.

\- ¿Y tú como te enteraste, viejo amigo?, dudo mucho que él te allá comentado algo al respecto - Pregunto curioso, sabiendo cómo era el chico dudaba que lo hubiera comentado con alguien y más con su tutor espartano.

\- Ese Dame-Tsuna no puede ocultarme nada - Comento con una sonrisa algo siniestra el mejor hitman del mundo. - Pero cada vez que le hablo sobre el tema siempre encuentra una manera de evadir el tema o de escapar - Agrego borrando su sonrisa y cambiándola por una mueca de disgusto, además de pensar en duplicar o triplicar el entrenamiento del día siguiente de su Dame-Alumno.

\- Siendo él no me sorprende para nada que no quiera hablar de eso, dime algo, ¿Iemitsu también callo en la mentira? - Pregunto el hombre con algo de curiosidad, recordando que el mencionado se encontraba con su familia en eso momentos.

\- Fue el primero en creerle... - Hablo nuevamente el tutor con ira, no podía creer que ese estúpido realmente fuera padre de su alumno, ahora lograba entender mejor porque este no le tenía casi nada de cariño a su progenitor. - ¿Qué quieres hacer Noveno? - Pregunto finalmente con seriedad después de quedarse callado unos minutos.

Fueron los minutos de silencio más largos en la conversión, el Noveno o como le llamaba Tsuna y casi todos, Nono se encontraba pensando seriamente que hacer en esos momentos. Ninguno de los dos quería que la situación se volviera a repetir. ¿Cuál era la situación que mantenía tan serios a estos dos?, simple y es que a pesar de ser entrenado por el mejor hitman del mundo en todos los aspectos posibles además de haber aceptado por fin el puesto que le correspondía por derecho y más, Tsunayoshi Sawada también mejor conocido como el décimo Vongola y heredero de Nono, seguía con su papel de Dame en la escuela y esto provocaba que en los momentos en los que se separaba de sus amigos y guardianes, los bravucones aprovecharan para golpearlo de maneras inimaginables pero el joven jamás comentaba nada y al llegar a casa decía que se había caído o cosas por el estilo, lo peor era que todos se tragaban ese cuento o bueno, casi todos.

Reborn siempre se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba con su pupilo, pero, como le había dicho a Nono cada vez que tocaba el tema el joven encontraba la manera de escapar y no servía de nada amenazarlo porque se quedaba callado y desviaba la mirada, cosa que enfurecía a su tutor pero de alguna manera le funcionaba. Desde que había llegado a la vida de su estudiante le daba informes a Nono de lo que pasaba con él, pero no solo hablaban de las batallas que había sufrido el chico junto con sus guardianes, sino que también de la vida personal del joven por petición de Nono y era de esta manera que este siempre sabia cuando pasaba algo con su querido nieto.

\- Es momento de tomar el asunto en nuestras manos - Hablo el Noveno con una pequeña sonrisa en rostro.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? - Pregunto Reborn viendo como su estudiante se despedía de sus amigos en la entrada.

\- Claro que si viejo amigo, ¿Estás de acuerdo? - Pregunto Nono con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Claro que si Nono - Respondió de igual manera Reborn, pensando en lo divertido que sería todo el asunto.

\- Esta bien, te enviare los detalles después, nos veremos pronto - Y con esa frase Nono se despidió para después cortar la llamada, dejando al arcobaleno con una sonrisa que prometía dolor y sufrimiento para alguien.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó la puerta el cuarto abrirse, dejando ver a un castaño con su cabello desafiando la gravedad junto con unos ojos de color caramelo llenos de pureza e inocencia, además de que en su rostro habían varias curitas y una gasa en su mejilla.

\- Reborn es hora de la cena - Hablo el castaño con una sonrisa, sacando de sus pensamiento a su tutor.

\- Ya era hora - Fue su única respuesta al momento de bajar de la ventana y pasar a lado de su estudiante.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? - Pregunto curioso el joven, recordando que Reborn se había desaparecido hace bastante tiempo por una llamada.

\- No es de tu incumbencia Dame-Tsuna - Contesto Reborn, dándole una patada a su alumno que lo mando volando de la escalaras para caer de cara en la planta baja.

\- ¡Hiieee! - Grito el joven, para después voltear ver hacia arriba con intenciones de gritarle a su tutor, pero se frenó al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que este tenía. - ¡¿Que planeas?! - Le grito alterado y aterrado, nunca pasaba algo bueno si él tenía esa sonrisa.

\- Nada que te interese Dame-Tsuna - Respondió Reborn bajando como si nada para después ir al comedor con un solo pensamiento:

 _¡Es el momento!..._

Y este pensamiento no solo lo tenía el, sino también el Noveno que terminaba de arreglar todos los preparativos en tiempo récord para iniciar lo más rápido posible.

 _... ¡Que se abra el telón!_

 _ **Sé que debería estar trabajando en otros fics, pero, ¡Era necesario sacar esta idea de mi cabeza!**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones! n.n/**_


	2. Chapter 2

Un nuevo día llegaba a Nanimori y con esto significaba ir a la escuela para todos, pero las cosas no acababan ahí; la graduación estaba cerca, solo faltaban cuatro meses para el día tan ansiado y codiciado por muchos pero en especial por un grupo que ya querían que acabaran las clases para que su amigo al fin dejara ese maldito lugar donde había sido humillado un millón de veces (Y seguía siendo, solo que estos no lo sabían).

Siendo despertado de la manera acostumbrada (Un mazo verde en la cabeza), un joven de cabello castaño anti-gravedad salió corriendo de su hogar en camino al colegio, encontrándose a mitad de camino a sus dos mejores amigos que lo esperaban: Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato.

El resto del camino paso entre charlas y pequeñas peleas que solo hacían reír al castaño, también en el trayecto se toparon con el resto del grupo: Kyoko Sasagawa junto con Haru Miura, a pesar de que esta última no iba al mismo instituto que los demás eso no evitaba que los acompañara parte del camino tanto de ida como de vuelta. Una vez todos juntos llegaron con tranquilidad a su destino y después de que Haru se despidiera de los demás todos se dirigieron a sus aulas.

Al inicio las cosas pasaron con suma normalidad y para Tsuna no fue la excepción: Fingir que no sabía nada de la materias, caer con el aire, recibir burlas y ofensas de parte de sus compañeros así también como algunas agresiones que para su mala suerte habían sido captadas por sus guardianes. Cuando llego la hora del descanso, Tsuna se la paso calmando a sus guardianes y para sorpresa de este hasta Yamamoto que era el más calmado quería matar a las personas que lo agredían; después de varios argumentos y más que no parecían tener fin, logro convencerlos de no hacer nada, para cuando se dieron cuenta a penas y tenían tiempo de comer algo rápido, fue hasta que regresaban a su salón cuando la súper-intuición de Tsuna le alerto de algo, pero no sabía decir si era bueno o malo, solo sabía que sería algo demasiado grande.

Sin notarlo ya estaba en su lugar concentrado en los problemas que les había dejado el profesor Nezu Dohachiro; después de un momento de analizar los ejercicios tomo otra hoja en blanco y volvió a copiar los estos para después resolverlos a una velocidad asombrosa, de algo tenían que servir todas las torturas de Reborn y era por eso que para el todo ese tema ya era lo más fácil del mundo, guardo la hoja en su mochila para dársela después a Gokudera y que este los revisara en otro momento por lo que dejo sin tocar la hoja que le tenían que estregar al profesor. Giro su vista para ver al grupo, donde se notaba que todos sufrían por no comprender la hoja que tenían en frente y no era para menos, al parecer Nezu-sensei no venía de buen humor por lo que les había puesto problemas de mínimo nivel universidad; por lo visto solo Gokudera los había acabado como si nada y Yamamoto por lo visto los respondía con lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza, dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y miro hacia la ventana, pero justamente cuando estaba por perderse en sus pensamientos oyó que la puerta del salón era abierta.

Cuando giro sus vista al frente del grupo, sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo y que en cualquier momento moriría y como no estarlo si delante del todo el salón se encontraban parados Reborn con su disfraz de Boreen-sensei y a lado de él se encontraba Nono, los dos con una pequeña sonrisa, además de que junto a ellos se encontraba el director de la escuela.

No solo Tsuna fue sorprendido si no que todo el grupo y además de Tsuna sus amigos no lograban pensar por qué el Noveno de Vongola se entraría en su escuela en frente de todo su grupo; a decir verdad su mirada mostraba su sorpresa.

Tsuna agradecido quedarse sin voz, de lo contrario ya habría gritado por lo que se hubiera ganado un golpe de su tutor, no lograba pensar claramente ya que eran muchas cosas las que pasaban por su cabeza, pero la voz del director lo saco de su mundo (Que en ese momento se encontraba en algo parecido al apocalipsis).

\- Lamento la interrupción profesor - Hablo el director, obteniendo la atención de todos. - Pero al parecer tenemos buenas noticias - Termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

\- Ciaossu - Saludo como siempre Reborn subiéndose al escritorio del profesor. - Verán hoy les traigo buenas noticias, pero dejare que mi amigo el Noveno se las de - Comento, volteando a ver al mencionado que solo había mirado a su nieto desde su llegada y trataba de no reírse por la cara que tenía.

\- Sera un placer - Respondió Nono con una voz suave pero firme a la vez. - Para los que no me conocen soy Timoteo di Vongola, también conocido como el Noveno Vongola, pero por favor llámenme Nono. Estoy seguro que casi todos conocen la empresa Vongola, esta empresa a pesar de que es relativamente nueva ha logrado obtener gran reconocimiento y fama por todo el mundo pero yo ya estoy viejo para seguir como líder de la empresa, como mi querido nieto será el siguiente sucesor y ya que este es japonés decidí hacer una pequeña rifa entre todas las escuelas de Japón de ese sorteo gano esta escuela y volví a elegir pero esta vez un salón a lazar, siendo este el ganador - Hablo tranquilo Nono, pero sin dejar de ver las expresiones de su nieto y sus amigos.

Todo en el grupo a excepción de tres personas se emocionaron con la idea, ¡Claro que todos conocían la empresa Vongola!, tal y como lo había dicho Nono; a pesar de que no tenía tanto tiempo llego con fuerza y grandes avances tecnológicos en casi todos los campos siendo ahora el sueño de todos tener algo de tan reconocida empresa y ahora al saber que se habían ganado algo de parte de ellos parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

\- ¿Que ganamos Timoteo-sama? - Pregunto una chica del grupo, sacando de sus mundos a todos.

\- Por favor díganme Nono - Corrigió Timoteo para después sonreír de una manera que a Tsuna le recorrió un escalofrió. - Toda esta clase junto con algunas personas más irán a Italia pues todos ustedes están invitados a la ceremonia de sucesión de mi nieto, el décimo Vongola. Allá en Italia completaran sus estudios en estos meses que quedan. Por los papeles y permisos no se preocupen yo ya los eh conseguido - A completo Nono con una sonrisa tratando de aguantarse la risa al ver la cara pálida de su nieto y la sonrisa maliciosa de sus amigos.

\- Tal y como dice Nono - Tomo la palabra Boreen-sensei que hasta el momento solo miraba y se divertía con las caras que hacía su alumno. - Así que el sábado todos nos encontraremos en frente de la escuela a las siete de la mañana, no lleguen tarde, Nezu-sensei usted vendrá con nosotros para ayudarnos a mantenerlos bajo control - Dijo Reborn viendo al profesor que solo asintió aunque se notaba que estaba emocionado al igual que los alumnos.

\- Los esperare con ansias en la mansión Vongola, hasta luego - Se despidió Nono saliendo del salón seguido de Reborn.

Saliendo del grupo los dos estuvieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a una limusina negra que los esperaba afuera. Una vez que estuvieron en ella dejaron salir unas pequeñas sonrisa maliciosas.

\- ¿Tu qué piensas amigo mío? - Pregunto de repente Nono, viendo a Reborn que ahora ya vestía normal.

\- Esto será inolvidable - Fue su respuesta, pasando le ha Nono una hoja con problemas resueltos a la perfección, era la hoja que Tsuna había metido a su mochila.

\- ¿Como la conseguiste? - Pregunto curioso Nono viendo la complejidad de los problemas.

\- No olvides quien soy Nono - Respondió con algo de burla Reborn.

\- Jajaja tienes razón - Comento riendo un poco para después volver su atención a la hoja. - Mi nieto a avanzado demasiado - Agrego con orgullo rectificando que todos los problemas estaban correctos.

\- Eso es claro Nono, soy yo quien lo entrena - Dijo Reborn con algo de orgullo en su voz.

Para Nono era más que claro que Reborn estaba bastante orgulloso de su nieto y aunque este jamás lo diga en voz alta, se notaba que le había tomado bastante cariño a Tsuna, al grado de verlo como un hijo y preocuparse por él, a su manera claro está.

El resto del día pasó sin nuevas sorpresas, todo el grupo estaba más que emocionado al saber que viajarían a Italia; ya varios se estaban haciendo la idea de sorprender al décimo Vongola y que este les ofreciera un gran puesto en la compañía, asegurando de esta manera un excelente futuro. Claramente ellos no sabían que ya conocían a tal persona y la impresión que le habían dado era la peor del mundo

Para los amigos del décimo esta era una gran noticia, deseaban ver ya las caras que pondrían esos estúpidos al ver quién era el heredero de Vongola, deseaban cobrar un poco de venganza por todo el mal que le habían hecho al pobre, pero al mismo tiempo les preocupaba bastante su amigo.

Tsuna desde la noticia estaba ido, no presto atención a ninguna de las clases restantes y solo miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del inmenso cielo azul. No había dicho nada ni siquiera en los momentos donde no estaba el profesor, no le tomo importancia a las burlas de Nezu-sensei cuando vio su hoja en blanco; todo esto tenía bastante preocupados a sus amigos.

Cuando llego el momento de ir a casa y una vez al verse a fuera de la escuela fue cuando Tsuna reacciono.

\- ¡Hiieee! - Grito a todo pulmón el castaño, espantando a Gokudera y Yamamoto que no se esperaban esa reacción. - ¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurrió eso a Nono?! ¡Estaba seguro que él me apoyaba con lo de esperar y mantener las cosas como estaban! - Gritaba círculos y agarrándose la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

\- Vamos Tsuna tómalo con clama - Trato de relajar Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

\- Décimo si el Noveno cambio los planes debe ser por algo, ¿No lo cree? - Hablo Gokudera con el tono más tranquilo que pudo para tratar de calmar a su querido jefe, ya que internamente estaba maldiciendo a más no poder a Yamamoto por ganarle la palabra.

\- Tal vez... - Soltó Tsuna después de un momento de quedarse quieto. -... Pero de todas maneras aun pienso que Reborn tuvo algo que ver - Comento volviendo a caminar.

Ya más tranquilo siguieron su camino, donde Tsuna pudo relajarse más al platicar con sus amigos pero eso no quitaba que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, además de que él podía jurar que Reborn era el responsable del todo el asunto y tratando de olvidar el tema por unos momentos, se dedicó a parar la pelea entre sus amigos los cuales de una manera a otra siempre lograban calmarlo.

* * *

 _ **Bueno debo aclarar unas cosas antes de todo; en este fic no habrá nada de romance. No se me da escribir ese tema, así que para que no me estén diciendo o preguntando quien será la pareja de Tsuna o de alguien más, además de que yo prefiero el Yaoi y a menos que varía gente me lo pida seria Yaoi pero leve.**_

 _ **Dejando aclarado este asunto, ¡Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo y dar muchas gracias a los que comentaron!, siendo sincera jamas imagine que tuviera ese éxito; muchas gracias a todos aquellos que agregaron a favoritos y siguen ahora, en especial a todos aquellos que comentaron n.n**_

 _ **Ahora, si quieren el nuevo capitulo para la próxima semana, este capitulo debe tener mínimo la misma cantidad de comentarios que el anterior, es decir, 6. ¿Se lograra? XD**_

 _ **Y para terminar un poco de publicidad (?), a todos aquellos que les gusten los fanfics de KHR centrados en Reborn y Tsuna, relación padre-hijo, les recomiendo mi fanfic: "Inesperado", en los comentarios de este alguien me dio una idea y solo si varios la apoyan comentando la haré n.n**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n/**_


	3. Chapter 3

El resto del recorrido a casa fue mas tranquilo, entre peleas y risas, Tsuna logro calmarse y cuando llego a su casa parecía que nada extraño había ocurrido, solo que al castaño se le olvido un pequeño detalle de cuando Nono venia a Japón, dato que muy pronto recordaría.

\- ¡Tsu-kun! - Lo recibió alegremente su mamá al momento de entrar por la puerta. - Adivina que Tsu-kun - Hablo Nana alegre.

\- ¿Que paso Oka-san? - Pregunto curioso Tsuna al ver a su mamá tan feliz.

\- ¡Nono paso hoy por aquí! - Grito alegre Nana, sin notar el pequeño temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Tsuna y la cara de sorpresa de sus amigos que estaban detrás de el.

\- ¿Y que dijo Nono? - Pregunto con algo de nervios el castaño.

\- Solo paso a saludar ya que me dijo que aun tenia trabajo que hacer, pero, ¡Nos dejo varios regalos! - Exclamo emocionada, mirando la cocina donde se podían apreciar los nuevos electrodomésticos, todos de la mejor tecnología y de un diseño que encajaban perfectamente en la casa.

\- ¿No.. Nos? - Pregunto con temor, recordando el detalle olvidado y olvidando por un momento que sus amigos estaban a su lado escuchando todo bastante interesados.

\- Claro que si Tsu-kun, Nono dijo que le hubiera encantado entregarte tus regalos personalmente, pero tenia que regresar al trabajo rápido, así que los dejo en tu habitación, anda ve a verlos - Comento alegre para después ingresar a la nueva cocina y preparar una cena exquisita.

Al ver que su mamá desaparecía de su vista subió corriendo a su habitación siendo seguido por Gokudera y Yamamoto, una vez que llego abrió la puerta de golpe, solo para encontrar su cuarto lleno de cajas de diferentes tamaños decoradas con moños y mas, con un tutor un tanto enfadado encima del escritorio.

\- ¡Hiieee! - Grito un poco asustado el castaño al ver tanta caja mientras que sus amigos solo miraban asombrados tantos regalos. - ¿¡Reborn que significan todas estas cajas?! - Pregunto alterado el castaño.

\- Nana te lo dijo, son regalos de Nono - Respondió el Hitman con simpleza. - Ya sabes que a Nono le encanta regalarte cosas, me a prohibido deshacerme de ellos - Agrego con algo de molestia.

Mientras que Tsuna miraba las cajas con algo de vergüenza ya que era verdad lo dicho: Cada vez que Nono iba a casa le traía un montón de regalos con varias excusas, pero la verdad era que le encantaba consentir a su nieto a demás de que adoraba ver su cara toda roja como un tomate y ya que Tsuna no se sentía capas de rechazar algo de aquel que veía como un abuelo este se aprovechaba de eso y cada que podía le enviaba cosas, pero por mas que lo hiciera Tsuna jamas se acostumbraba a recibir tantas cosas.

\- Jajaja eso es asombroso Tsuna, ¿Porque no los abres? - Hablo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Décimo si son presentes del Noveno son dignos de usted! - Grito Gokudera viendo al castaño que seguía un tanto rojo.

\- Ellos tienes razón Dame-Tsuna - Agrego Reborn, viendo con un tanto de burla a su estudiarte que se encontraba nervioso y apenado - ¿No querrás que le diga a Nono que no te han gustado los regalos que te trajo, o si? - Pregunto con malicia, viendo que el castaño lo miraba con reproche y un poco mas rojo.

\- ¡Reborn! - Grito Tsuna al escuchar las palabras de su tutor. Después de pensarlo un poco soltó un pequeño suspiro y dejando su mochila aun lado se acerco a una caja, mirando a sus amigos que se habían sentado donde hubiera lugar dando a entender que ellos querían ver y no se irían hasta que todos los regalos fueran abiertos, dejo salir suspiro mas grande y comenzó a abrir cada caja del lugar.

Dicha acción tomo mas de dos horas, pues al ser varias cajas el abrir una por una y mostrar el contenido a sus amigos y tutor tardo un poco, a demás de que en las cajas mas grandes habían muchas cosas metidas, entre tanto rato Reborn pensó seriamente en decirle a Nono que dejara de consentir a si a su alumno, aunque si lo pensaba bien no serviría de nada. Sabia que Nono amaba hacer eso y no lo dejaría de hacer por nada del mundo.

Una vez todas las cajas abiertas, se podía ver en el cuarto varias cosas regadas que necesitaban ser acomodadas antes de dormir; entre todas las cosas había mucha ropa nueva de la mejor calidad, no solo formal para eventos si no también informal y mas, también había una nueva laptop de la empresa Vongola que aun ni salia al mercado y que según una nota que venia en la caja; Spanner, Shoichi y Giannini habían trabajo especialmente en esa laptop para el a demás de un nuevo teléfono que al igual que el anterior regalo, no salida a la venta aun, igual siendo diseñado por los tres inventores de Vongola pensando en el y sus guardianes. Algo que alivio a Tsuna ( Aunque sea un poco ), era el hecho que Nono le haya regalo laptos y celulares a sus amigos también, cada uno del color correspondiente a su llama. También Nono le había regalado varios libros para entretenerse en diferentes idiomas ( Que por las torturas de Reborn había terminado aprendiendo ), a demás de diversos dulces de distintas partes del mundo, igualmente venían en algunas cajas muchos peluches que hicieron sonrojar al castaño al recordar que su abuelo sabia que amaba ese tipo de cosas ( Cosa que solo logro que su tutor se burlara de el ). Una vez que todas las cajas fueron abiertas, todos bajaron a cenar y al terminar Gokudera y Yamamoto se despidieron del castaño.

Tsuna solo soltó un suspiro al ver que sus amigos se iban, con algo de pereza se dirigió a su cuarto y comenzó a acomodar todos los regalos nuevos mientras que su tutor solo lo observaba y burlaba de el por cualquier cosa, una vez que todo fue ordenado el castaño se tumbo en su cama viendo uno de los peluches que curiosamente tenia la forma de Natsu y pensando en lo que pasaría próximamente se quedo dormido; todo bajo la atenta mirada de Reborn que después de asegurarse que su alumno estuviera dormido miro por la ventana con una ligera sonrisa, esperando con ansias el día en que todo empezaría.

El resto de la semana paso sin problema alguno, todos en la clase no dejaban de hablar del viaje y sus planes para Italia; mientras que, Tsuna junto con sus amigos pensaban el porque las acciones de Nono y sin darse cuenta el sábado llego mas rápido de lo esperado.

Ese día en la mañana Tsuna se despidió de su mamá, ella también iría a Italia pero llegaría por medio de un crucero que saldría en una semana mas y se reencontrarían aya; con la maleta llena de la ropa nueva ( Reborn lo había obligado a llevar puras cosas nuevas ) salio corriendo a la escuela preguntándose donde estaría el hitman pues no lo había visto antes de salir.

Al llegar a la entrada de la institución ya se encontraban varios alumnos esperando, los cuales al verle comenzaron a burlarse de el por cualquier cosa; estando mas que acostumbrado Tsuna se dedico a buscar a sus amigos, encontrándolos un poco alejados de los demás, con una sonrisa se acerco a ellos.

\- Hola chicos - Saludo con una sonrisa, logrando llamar la atención de los nombrados que miraban con odio a los demás.

\- Buenas días décimo - Respondió inmediatamente Gokudera, cambiando su estado de animo de igual forma.

\- Hola Tsuna - Hablo tranquilo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Han visto a Reborn?, no lo vi en toda la mañana - Pregunto Tsuna, mirando a los alrededores buscando a su tutor.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo, se oyó el sonido de varios autos; todos los alumnos junto con Tsuna y sus amigos miraron hacía la dirección del sonido y cual fue su sorpresa al ver 6 limusinas: 5 blancas con el emblema de Vongola en el capo además de el numero 10 en romano y una negra con el mismo diseño, solo que esta también lo tenia en la puerta y se veía un poco mas lujosa.

\- Ciaossu - Saludo Boreen-Sensei al salir de la limusina blanca, mirando con diversión a todos los estudiantes y en especial a su alumno. - Estas limusinas le pertenecen al Décimo Vongola así que tengan cuidado con ellas, ahora les diré el orden en que irán - Hablo Reborn, ignorando totalmente la cara pálida de su pupilo, sacando una lista comenzó a ordenar a todos, dejando a varios molestos al ver que Dame-Tsuna iría en la mejor limusina con los mas populares de la escuela.

Después de un rato solo quedaban los mencionados y después de amenazar al castaño con Leon subieron a la limusina blanca donde se levaron una gran sorpresa al ver ahí a dentro a Hibari, Chrome junto con Lambo, Ryohei acompañado de Kyoko y esta ultima hablando con Haru alegremente.

\- ¿Reborn? - Pregunto Tsuna viendo al mencionado que ya se había quitado el disfraz y ahora disfrutaba de un expreso.

\- Era mas que claro que todo tu familia iría a Italia - Fue la única respuesta que el castaño y decidiendo que no quería hacer enfurece a su tutor dejo el tema por la paz y comenzó a saludar a todos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a Hibari.

El camino hacía el aeropuerto termino siendo bastante agradable y tranquilo para todos, sorprendiendo mucho a Tsuna pues sus amigos no habían peleado tan fuerte como de costumbre, pensando que era por no querer ver al guardián de la nube molesto y siguiendo el ejemplo de este, se quedo dormido a mitad de camino.

Fue despertado por su guardián de la lluvia al estar cerca del aeropuerto estirándose un poco coloco una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al momento que el transporte se detuvo. Al bajar de este se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que estaban en el área privada del lugar, mirando a su tutor, el cual ya se había cambiado a su disfraz de Boreen-Sensei y estaba en frente de todos con una sonrisa burlona, por lo que le recorrió un escalofrió completo al castaño.

\- Lo mas seguro es que todos pensaran que viajaríamos en un avión normal - Comenzó a hablar el ex-arcobaleno mirando con atención a todos y en especial a su alumno con diversión. - Estaban equivocados, nuestro querido Décimo Vongola nos a prestado uno de sus aviones privados, por lo cual les aviso que tengan cuidado con lo que hay en el - A completo para después dirigir a todos hacia afuera.

Tsuna estaba pálido, solamente caminaba porque Yamamoto lo empujaba por la espalda mientras que los demás intentaban animarlo o al menos que el alma le regresara al cuerpo.

Al llegar a fuera, todos se sorprendieron por al gran avión de color blanco que los esperaba; en la cola de este, se encontraba el emblema de la familia Vongola y, tal como en las limusinas, con la marca del Décimo jefe. Nadie salia de su asombro y aun sorprendidos por el transporte por el cual llegarían a Italia, solo hasta que Boreen-Sensei les hablo, regresaron todos a la realidad.

\- Bien escuchen con atención - Les hablo con seriedad en frente de todos. - Los últimos pisos están reservados para el Décimo Vongola, sus guardianes, amistades y aliados; por lo cual ni se les ocurra acercarse a esos lugares a menos que quieran un castigo mío. Les repito, tengan mucho cuidado con todo lo que hay a dentro - Una vez dicho todo eso, Reborn le permitió a los estudiantes entrar, donde una vez mas quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían.

* * *

 ** _¡Eso es todo!, espero que les haya gustado n.n_**

 ** _Les debo decir que me han sorprendido y me han hecho muy feliz, no solo lograron los seis comentarios que pedí, ¡Lo consiguieron en un día! Casi veinte comentarios en el resto de la semana, ¡Muchas, muchas gracias a todos ustedes!_**

 ** _Bien varia gente pide un poco de Yaoi, ¿Que dicen ustedes?, ¿Agrego un poco de Yaoi o lo dejo en familiar/amistad?_**

 ** _Lo mismo de la vez pasada, si quieren el próximo capitulo la próxima semana mínimo seis comentarios mas n.n_**

 ** _Espero sus opiniones e ideas, ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n_**


	4. Chapter 4

Tal y como lo eran las limusinas, el avión en el cual viajarían a Italia era de lo más moderno y asombroso que hubieran visto; el lugar está repleto de asientos que a simple vista se veían muy cómodos, cada asiento tenía una pantalla con internet y más, abajo se encontraba una sala llena de cosas parar entretenerse como video juegos, música, libros e incluso un pequeño restaurante para comer lo que quisieran. Después de salir de su asombro cada estudiante se fue a curiosear el lugar, tan entretenidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando Tsuna y sus amigos fueron guiados (Empujados/Amenazados) por Reborn a la sección que solo pertenecían a la Décima generación de Vongola.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces Reborn?! – Pregunto alterado el castaño una vez que se aseguraron que nadie los veía y oía.

\- Calla Dame-Tsuna y mira a tu alrededor – Contesto Reborn sin su disfraz y disfrutando un expreso que solo Primo sabe de dónde lo saco.

Todos miraron el lugar donde se encontraban solo para quedar con la boca abierta al ver toda la tecnología y lujo que había en el lugar, si se habían asombrado al ver la sala anterior, esta no se le comparaba en nada. En el lugar se encontraban cuadros de las generaciones anteriores y algunas fotos de ellos en marcos que juraban eran de plata y oro, además que se podían ver algunos cuartos en un pasillo y por lo que alcanzaban a ver algunas tenían sus nombres, también había una sala de juntas, un lugar para comer lo que sea y para el placer de algunos también había una sala de entrenamiento bastante resistente.

\- Vallan a dormir o hacer lo que quieran – Fue lo único que dijo Reborn para después jalar de la oreja a su estudiante y meterlo a su habitación.

\- ¡Hiiieeee! – Grito de dolor le castaño al verse empujado a su recamara.

\- Calle Dame-Tsuna – Le ordeno el ex-arcobaleno para después patearle la cabeza. - ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando? – Le pregunto un vez que se subió a la cama y veía al castaño en el suelo.

Sobándose el lugar donde su tutor lo había golpeado se quedó callado ante la pregunta de su tutor y este al ver que no decía nada, volvió a tomar la palabra un poco más serio.

\- Sabes que no me puedes ocultar nada Dame-Tsuna, le puedes mentir y esconder cosas a todo el mundo pero a mí no, si tu no me lo dices me terminare enterando de otra manera, lo sabes muy bien – Hablo con voz firme el Hitman número uno del mundo sin dejar de mirar a su pupilo.

Y es que a pesar de que no demostraba se encontraba algo preocupado al ver a su estudiante más distraído de lo usual: Este no dormía en las noches hasta alta hora de la madrugada, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo y en más de una ocasión lo había encontrado demasiado serio con un tono de culpabilidad.

\- Reborn yo…. –

* * *

El viaje a Italia había resultado rápido para todos en el avión; los pertenecientes a Vongola, sabiendo del cambio de horario habían dormido para llegar con energía a su destino mientras que lo demás alumnos se le habían pasado todo el tiempo entreteniéndose con las cosas que le eran ofrecidas. Cuando llego el momento de aterrizar todos se acomodaron en sus asientos y así la arribada a Italia fue todo un éxito.

Al bajar del avión todos los alumnos estaban extremadamente cansados, por lo que no se percataron de los nuevos integrantes ni que estos se metían a la mejor limusina junto con Tsuna.

El viaje a la mansión Vongola fue bastante divertido para la Décima generación que admiraban todo lo que veían a su alrededor, sobre todo Tsuna que miraba maravillado todo lo que podía con sus ojos brillando intensamente junto con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, logrado que todos sonrieran al ver a su cielo tan feliz, incluso Hibari había sonreído un poco mientras que Reborn ocultaba su rostro con su fedora y con ello la sonrisa que tenía al ver a su alumno como un niño de cinco años.

Justamente cuando la mansión Vongola estaba a la vista, todos quedaron con la boca abierta el ver lo que tenían en frente, para ellos, eso parecía más un castillo y no una mansión, tan sorprendidos estaban que solo escucharon la voz de Reborn diciendo que ya habían llegado.

Al bajar de las limusinas, varios encargados de Vongola los esperaban en la entrada; todos los mayordomos y mucamas se encontraban alineados a las puerta de la mansión y una vez que vieron a Tsuna bajar de la limosina después de sus guardianes todos ellos se inclinaron a la ves y con una sonrisa en el rostro todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Bienvenido a casa Decimo Vongola y sus guardianes -

En ese momento Tsuna deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra, se había puesto demasiado pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento el alma abandonaría su cuerpo, mientras que los guardianes junto con el tutor del chico tenían una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, pero, para suerte de Tsuna y desgracia de los demás los alumnos estaban más dormidos que despiertos por lo cual no le prestaron a atención a lo que decían y solo entraron en el lugar para después ser guiados por los mayordomos a sus habitaciones con al aviso de que la cena seria en tres horas.

Una vez que los todos los demás estudiantes junto con el profesor Nezu estuvieron en sus cuartos correspondientes, Tsuna junto con sus guardianes se quedaron en la entrada.

\- ¿Qué esperas Dame-Tsuna?, Nono te espera en su oficina – Dijo Reborn de repente, dándole una patada a su estudiante que lo dejo en el suelo.

\- ¡Hiieee! – Grito el joven castaño de dolor para después ver a su tutor. - ¡No tenías que golpearme Reborn! – Exclamo mientras se ponía en pie con ayuda de su mano derecha.

\- Solo date prisa Dame-Tsuna que no es bueno hacer esperar a Nono – Respondido el Hitman para después subirse a la cabeza de su alumno. – Ustedes pueden ver la mansión, sus habitaciones están en el piso más alto, solo muestren sus anillos y los dejaran pasar – Comento Reborn viendo a los guardianes.

Una vez que se despidió de sus amigos fue guiado por Reborn a la oficina de Nono, la persona a la que él considera como su abuelito; el viaje fue corto para el castaño que se entretenía viendo la hermosa decoración del lugar y una vez que llego a estar en frente de la puerta solo escucho que alguien le decía que pasara. Un poco nervioso el castaño abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a aquel que considera su abuelito sentado en su escritorio con una sonrisa al verlo.

\- Tsuna-Kun – Saludo su abuelo parándose de su asiento y acercándose a su nieto para abrazarlo.

\- Abuelito – Contesto el pequeño cielo, correspondiendo el abrazo junto con una gran sonrisa.

Reborn que se encontraba viendo todo desde un sillón no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la escena que presenciaba.

\- Un gusto verte otra vez Nono – Saludo Reborn después de un momento.

\- Me alegra saber que llegaron con bien viejo amigo – Respondió Nono con una sonrisa después de separarse del abrazo y viendo a Reborn con una sonrisa. – Dime querido nieto, ¿Te gustaron los regalos que te deje en casa? – Pregunto Timoteo con una sonrisa, esperando con ansias la reacción del joven.

\- ¡Claro que si abuelito! – Exclamo el castaño con la cara roja, los jitomates desearían tener ese color. – Pero abuelito, ¿¡Porque tantos?! – Pregunto.

\- Me alegra que te gustaran y sobre lo otro, no podía decidirme cual darte así que mejor te di todos - Respondió Nono con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver a su querido nieto de ese color.

\- ¡Nono! – Grito avergonzado el Décimo Vongola aún más rojo si era posible.

\- Nono hay algo que Dame-Tsuna quería decirte – Interrumpió Reborn con una voz más seria al igual que su mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tsuna-Kun? – Pregunto algo preocupado el Noveno volviendo a sentarse en su asiento.

\- Abuelito… - Tsuna lo miro algo indeciso para después soltar un pequeño suspiro, no había vuelta atrás, Reborn ya había sacado el tema. – La verdad yo… –

* * *

Cuando la hora de la cena llego todos los estudiantes junto con el profesor Nezu fueron guiados al comedor, en el trayecto se encontraron con los guardianes que curioseaban en la mansión, al llegar al comedor se sorprendieron al ver lo enorme que era: Con una mesa larga con sillas para todos, candelabros en el techo y unos enormes ventanales que dejaban ver la hermosa luna alumbrando el jardín de afuera.

Sola la voz del mayordomo los saco de sus pensamientos junto con Tsuna que apenas entraba en el lugar e ignorando a los jóvenes que iban a comenzar con insultos y burlas al castaño, el mayordomo tranquilamente los fue ordenando en la mesa, más de uno pensó que sería el profesor Nezu quien iría al otro extremo de la mesa, pero, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era el castaño el ocupante de ese lugar, incluso el mismo se había sorprendido pero su super-intuicion le decía que su tutor era el responsable de eso y sabiendo cómo le iría si se negaba o reclamaba mejor se quedó callado, pero, justamente cuando quería tomar su lugar alguien hablo.

\- ¿¡Porque Dame-Tsuna ira en la cabecera?! – Se escuchó la voz del profesor Nezu, parándose de su lugar con visible molestia en su voz.

Inmediatamente varios comenzaron a protestar por lo mismo, inconformes y molestos porque el inútil de la escuela tuviera un lugar tan privilegiado e importante; mientras el castaño solo bajo un poco la mirada al escuchar las palabra de sus compañeros ya que aunque estas ya no tenían el mismo efecto que antes aun llegaban a dolor un poco, los guardianes ya estaban sacando sus respectivas armas para matar a todos los que le están haciendo daño a su cielo pero no solo ellos, todo el personal que se encontraba en el lugar quería callar a todos esos malditos que insultaban al Décimo, pero nadie pudo hacer nada ya que en ese momento las puertas del lugar se volvieron a abrir, callando a todos al ver quienes acababan de entrar.

Observando todo el lugar, se encontraba Timoteo Vongola junto con sus guardianes y su querido amigo que llevaba su disfraz de Boreen-Sensei, todos ellos se dieron cuenta del ambiente tan pesado y tenso que había, pero, fueron solamente Nono y Reborn que notaron al castaño con la mirada oculta por su cabello junto con la sed de sangre que tenían sus guardianes incluyendo a Hibari para su sorpresa y eso les dio a entender que algo grave estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Pregunto Reborn subiendo a la mesa sin despegar la mirada de su estudiante.

\- Hay un problema Boreen-Sensei – Habla Mochida que miraba con furia a Tsuna, cosa que no pasó desapercibida de todos los relacionados con la mafia.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – Pregunto el Hitman innecesariamente ya que el sabia el porqué las molestias de todos.

\- Un Dame no puede sentarse frente a Nono – Respondió Mochida con un tono de superioridad y olvidando por un momento al igual que casi todos quien se encontraba delante de ellos.

\- ¿Están tan molestos solo porque el joven tenga ese lugar? – Intervino Nono con una voz sin tono, recordándoles que el se encontraba en el lugar; cosa que le provocó un escalofrió a casi todos, ya que los guardianes tenían una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el castaño deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

\- Claro – Respondieron todos los estudiantes normales junto con Nezu- Sensei con un tono de inseguridad ya que la mirada que les daba Nono era una de temer.

\- Pues fui yo quien eligió los asientos de cada uno – Informo Timoteo, sentándose en su lugar correspondiente junto con sus guardianes y Reborn.

Después de esas palabras todo el lugar se vio inundado en el silencio, hasta que en un extremo de la mesa se comenzó a escuchar peleas y risas; los no relacionados con Vongola se encontraban en silencio por haber ofendido e ignorado a la persona que deseaban impresionar mientras que la Décima generación hablaban y pelaban para hacer reír a su cielo, cosa que funcionaba.

* * *

 _ **¿Les eh dicho que me sorprenden?, ¡Muchas gracias por los nuevos comentarios!**_

 _ **Respecto a las dudas de Enma, claro que lo incluiré, solamente que por desgracia no eh podido leer el manga por lo que pido disculpas de ante mano si las personalidades no son cien por ciento correctas o me equivoco en algún dato.**_

 _ **Un aviso muy importante: Me pondré a estudiar para la segunda vuelta de la UNAM por lo que no podre escribir como me gustaría, por lo que les doy dos opciones:**_

 _ **\- Subo los capítulos cortos pero semanales ( Solo si logran los comentarios requeridos, pienso subir la cantidad requerida ).**_

 _ **\- Esperan dos semanas para un capitulo por lo menos de 2000 palabras.**_

 _ **Sera como ustedes deseen n.n**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir, veamos si logran otros seis comentarios para el capítulo de la próxima semana, ahí diré ya oficialmente si este fic cambia a ser un poco Yaoi o se queda como familiar/amistad además de informa como serán las actualizaciones. ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

Al acabar la cena la servidumbre guio a todos a sus habitaciones, los estudiante normales como el profesor Nezu iban demasiados callados pensando en la tontería que habían hecho en la cena en la presencia de Nono, al estar tan metidos en sus pensamientos no se percataron de que Tsuna junto con su grupo eran los últimos en asignarles sus habitaciones.

Una vez que solo la décima generación quedo con la servidumbre fueron guiados a las habitaciones que les correspondían a ellos. Con tranquilidad subieron el último piso, en el camino todos miraban curiosos el lugar y al llegar al último piso se toparon con unos guardias con mirada de hielo; solo basto con que estos miraran los anillos para hacer un reverencia hacia el castaño y lo dejaran pasar.

Tsuna aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todas las atenciones y todo el respeto que le mostraban por lo cual se ponía nervioso y tímido con facilidad.

\- ¡Cálmate Dame-Tsuna! – Le grito su tutor al momento que le daba una patada en la cabeza y lo tumbaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Hiieeee! – Grito de dolor el castaño sobándose la cabeza mientras era ayudado por su mano derecha a ponerse de pie.

\- Serás tratado de esta manera de ahora en adelante no puedes ponerte nervioso siempre, un jefe de la mafia debe darse a respetar y más entre sus subordinados – Dijo Reborn mirando a su estudiante.

Antes de que el portador de las llamas del cielo pudiera decir algo el mejor Hitman del mundo se detuvo frente a un pasillo lleno de puertas.

\- Bien en cada puerta está el símbolo de su llama, esa es su habitación, la del fondo es tuya Dame-Tsuna ahora vallan a descansar que mañana será un día agitado – Ordeno Reborn mirando a cada uno.

\- Buenas noches Décimo/Tsuna/Boss/Sawada/Tsuna-nii – Se despidieron los guardianes del chico, entrando a sus habitaciones correspondientes a excepción de Hibari que se había desaparecido desde el final de la cena.

\- Hasta mañana chicos – Contesto el castaño caminando tranquilo a su habitación.

Una vez que entro en esta quedo sorprendido por lo lujosa que se veía, el juraba que su habitación fácilmente podía vivir una familia entera sin problema alguno: El lugar era demasiado grande para él, había una sala de estar junto con un pequeño estudio a un lado, en el baño había un yacusi, una bañera junto con una regadera y en la habitación principal se encontraba una cama enorme además de haber un balcón donde se podía ver sin problemas los hermosos terrenos que poseía Vongola. Para Tsuna eso era mejor que una de las tantas habitaciones presidenciales que veía en las películas.

Aun sorprendido por el lugar se colocó su pijama y después de estar un rato en el balcón observando la luna se recostó sobre la cama y antes de caer ante los brazos de Morfeo susurro…

\- Ojala todo salga bien… -

* * *

\- ¿Qué opinas del plan de Tsuna, Nono? - Pregunto Reborn sentado en un sillón de la oficina del mencionado tomando su característico expreso.

\- Es algo arriesgado viejo amigo - Respondió Nono viendo los papeles que tenía en mano. - ¿Hiciste la llamada? - Pregunto.

\- El tendrá que hablar con ellos para convencerlos - Respondió sin dudar el Hitman.

\- ¿Crees que lo logre? - Pregunto preocupado Timoteo, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su querido nieto.

\- Estas hablando de mi estudiante Nono, no dudes de él. Ese Dame-Tsuna es capaz de domar a cualquier persona y ponerla de su lado, antes de darse cuenta, ya es imposible negarte a algo que él te pida - Contesto Reborn viendo hacia la ventana del el lugar.

\- Creo que eso quedo más que claro - Comento divertido Nono viendo al ex-arcobaleno que solo lo miro algo molesto para después salir de la habitación, provocando que Nono riera.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la servidumbre despertó a todos para después guiarlos al comedor, donde ya sin decir nada respecto a los asientos, cada uno tomo su lugar en total silencio a excepción del grupo habitual que se reía bajo la atenta mirada de Hibari.

\- Ciaossu - Saludo Boreen-sensei subiendo a la mesa observando con algo de diversión a todos.

\- Disculpe Boreen-sensei... - Hablo una chica con algo de timidez. - ¿Dónde se encuentra Nono? - Pregunto obteniendo un asentimiento general de mesa a excepción de Tsuna y sus guardianes que ya se daban una pequeña idea, después de todo, sería algo que harían en un futuro muy cercano.

\- El y sus guardianes tienen mucho trabajo que hacer - Respondió Boreen-sensei. - Antes de desayunar tengo unos anuncios que hacer, en la tarde llegaran unos invitados e Nono y del Décimo Vongola por lo cual deberán comportarse ejemplarmente - Anuncio ganándose unos miradas muy curiosas y ahora si de parte de todos sin excepción.

\- ¿Invitados? - Se atrevió a preguntar Tsuna, aun sabiendo cómo le iría después.

\- Claro que sí, gente con gran importancia en el mundo - Respondió divertido Reborn. – Después del desayuno se les mostrara la mansión Vongola así que no rompan nada ni molesten a la servidumbre – Añadió para después sentarse en su lugar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la comida fuera servida y al no encontrarse Nono el ambiente era mas ligera que en la noche anterior. Reborn observaba a los estudiantes con una ligera sonrisa malvada, detalle que solo noto Tsuna por lo cual un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Al acabar todos se reunieron enfrente de la puerta principal y en lo que esperaban a Boreen-sensei apreciaban todos los detalles y lujos del lugar, dándose cuenta por primera vez de un cuadro que llamo la atención de todos además de dejarlos con la boca abierta por la impresión que se llevaron.

\- ¡¿Dame-Tsuna?! - Gritaron todos los alumnos normales junto con el profesor Nezu sin dejar de ver el cuadro que tenían en frente.

Ese grito llamo la atención del castaño junto con su guardianes, ellos estaban en una de sus peleas habituales cuando escucharon a los demás.

Aun confundido por el grito, Tsuna se acercó a ver qué era lo que los demás observaban con impresión y cuando se estuvo lo suficientemente cerca entendió perfectamente porque habían gritado los demás, es más, él también lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el shock en que se encontraba y es que como no estarlo cuando enfrente de él se encontraba un cuadro del fundador de Vongola. En este se observaba a Giotto solo, con una postura firme pero que al mismo tiempo transmitía un aura de confianza.

\- Él es el fundador de Vongola: Giotto di Vongola y tal como el Décimo Vongola también, él tiene a sus guardianes - Hablo Reborn llegando al lugar y viendo con gran diversión a todos.

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado por el parecido que tenían el gran fundador de Vongola con el inútil de la clase, Dame-Tsuna; mientras que este quería que morirse en ese momento ya que jamás pensó que sus compañeros de clase verían una pintura de su antepasado mientras que los guardianes del castaño pensaban si habría más cuadros como ese por la mansión.

\- Disculpe Boreen-sensei… - Hablo una joven un tanto apenada y nerviosa. – ¿El Décimo Vongola también tiene un cuadro? –

\- Aun no – Respondió Reborn, viendo con gran diversión como su estudiante parecía tener un infarto. – Todos los jefes de Vongola tienen sus cuadros junto con los de sus guardianes, ya que el Décimo Vongola se ha criado en Japón no ha habido oportunidad pero en cuanto allá tiempo Nono personalmente se encargara que el cuadro esté listo para antes de la ceremonia de sucesión de su nieto – Conto el Hitman.

\- ¿Nieto?, ¿No se supone que sea el hijo quien tome el mando? – Pregunto alguien del grupo.

\- Problemas familiares – Fue la respuesta del tutor mientras comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por todos los alumno junto con el profesor Nezu. - Esta mansión ha sido habitada por cada jefe de Vongola, en cada generación fue remodelada a los gustos de este y sus guardianes; ahora el Décimo Vongola decidirá como desea que sea la mansión, le puede hacer lo que se le dé la regalada gana – Comento, guiando a los estudiantes por los grandes pasillos.

De esta manera a todos les fue mostrada la mayor parte de la vivienda Vongola, ya que había algunos pisos a los cuales ellos tenían prohibido el acceso ya que solo podían entrar aquellos ligados a Vongola y sus aliados. La mayor parte del tiempo se fue en el recorrido y cuando llego el momento de almorzar fueron guiados al gran patio, este se encontraba ya arreglado para la ocasión y en la mesa se podían observar diferente platillos para degustar; hambrientos los estudiantes y el profesor Nezu se acercaron a la mesa y pode sentarse, pero antes de que Boreen-sensei tomara su lugar y los ordenara, el tono de un teléfono inundo el lugar siendo este el perteneciente al que los había estado guiando hasta ahora.

Eso les llamo la atención a todos ya que cuando este saco su celular su expresión habían cambio un poco, tornándose un poco más seria y fría a lo que estaba anterior mente, la gente normal no le tomo importancia a eso mientras que los que conocían la verdad e Vongola lo miraron preocupados y un tanto serios en especial el castaño que lo miraba más preocupado que otra cosa.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera sentarse a comer algo, un grito llamo su atención.

\- ¡TSUNA-KUN! – Se oyó una voz que a todos les sonaba familiar, pero que el Décimo cielo logro reconocer al momento.

* * *

 _ **Bien esto fue todo, lamento que el capítulo sea más corto de lo usual, pero en la escuela nos trataron como trapeador por el examen Planea que fue esa semana así que no tuvo nada de tiempo para descansar y el fin de semana fue de pasarla en familia ( Estar todos acostados en la cama viendo películas ).**_

 _ **¡Espero que les allá gustado y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios!**_

 _ **Bien ahora les diré como quedara este fic:**_

 _ **\- Se queda como familiar/amistad (Nada de Yaoi, nada de romance).**_

 _ **\- Las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas (Tal vez en estas dos semanas sean la excepción por las vacaciones, dije tal vez, pero una vez entrando a la escuela las cosas cambiaran).**_

 _ **Bueno así quedaron las cosas, les quería pedir un favor, ¿Alguien me puede decir con detalles la relación entre Tsuna y Enma?, también como se llaman entre si y todo eso que solo me estoy guiando por lo poco que se y lo que he leído.**_

 _ **¿Recuerdan que les dije que aumentaría la cantidad de comentarios requeridos?, pues así será, a partir de ahora y si quieren el nuevo capítulo para la próxima semana, serán 10 comentarios los necesarios, ¿Lo lograran?**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, veamos si logran la nueva cantidad para el siguiente capítulo, ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n/**_

 ** _Psd: ¿Que les parece la nueva portada?, todos los derechos y créditos le pertenecen a Alejandra-RL13, muchísimas gracias ella por crearla para este fic n.n_**


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¿Enma?, ¡Enma! – Grito alegre el castaño al reconocer la cabellera rojiza que se acercaba y con mucho entusiasmo comenzó a correr hacía su dirección.

Ambos chicos tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero siendo los Dames que son, antes de poderse dar el abrazo tan anhelado, los dos tropezaron, cayendo Enma encima de Tsuna, después de unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reír.

Los demás observaban el reencuentro con diferentes expresiones: Los ligados a Vongola con una sonrisa (Pequeña pero sonrisa a final de cuentas); sabían que esos dos eran como hermanos, más desde que se había arreglado todo el malentendido entre las familias junto con el fin de la maldición de los arcobalenos, los dos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, hasta que Enma se había ido a entrenar desde hace unos seis meses, era más claro que el cristal saber que esos dos se había extrañado.

La gente con una vida normal los miraban extrañados, el chico se les hacía demasiado conocido pero no lograban recordar el porqué, fue hasta que vieron con más atención a los dos jóvenes en el suelo que lograron recordar.

\- ¡Es el perdedor Enma! – Grito con burla Mochida, captando la atención de todos los demás, quienes al escucharlo también recordaron.

\- ¿Qué hace ese inútil aquí? – Pregunto el profesor Nezu con desprecio, observando como ambos jóvenes ignoraban a los demás mientras hablaban animadamente.

Nadie pudo decir algo pues los dos chicos en ese momento se pararon y se acercaron a los demás con una sonrisa.

\- Es un gusto verlos otra vez chicos – Saludo Enma a los guardianes, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la demás gente, decidió no decir nada por el momento, algo le decía que era culpa de Reborn ya hablaría después con Tsuna.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí perdedor? – Pregunto de mala manera Mochida, viendo con odio al par que tenían en frente.

Enma comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido ya que no sabía que decir respecto a eso, no podía decirles la verdad y era pésimo mintiendo.

\- No sé porque pregunte, se nota que sigues siendo un estúpido e inútil igual que Dame-Tsuna – Hablo Mochida al ver que el da cabello rojizo no decía nada coherente, pero que al momento de decir eso el ambiente cambio por completo, Enma se había quedado callado y su cabello ocultaba su vista.

Inmediatamente la mayoría concordó con él y comenzaron a insultar a los dos jóvenes Capos, al castaño no le importaba y le había dado una señal a sus guardianes para que no hicieran nada, mientras que el portador de la llama de la tierra temblaba ligeramente.

\- Retira eso… - Hablo bajo, pero siendo escuchado por Tsuna que lo miro confundido.

\- ¿Enma? – Lo llamo preocupado, captando la atención de todos los demás.

\- Retira todo lo que dijiste de Tsuna-Kun – Hablo Enma con una voz fría, logrando estremecer a todos los presentes pero sin levantar la mirada ni un solo momento.

\- ¿Por qué? Todo es verdad – Respondió Mochida ignorando el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo.

Pequeñas cosas comenzaron a levitar, siendo esto solo visto por Tsuna y sus guardianes que miraban con preocupación a Enma, que al escuchar la respuesta de Mochida levanto la vista, viendo con furia a las personas que se encontraba delante de él.

\- ¡TSUNA-KUN NO ES NADA DE ESO! – Grito enfurecido Enma, sorprendiendo a todos.

Antes de que lograra acercarse a los demás para darles una muy buena lección por insultar a su hermano, una patada en la cabeza lo tumbo al suelo.

\- ¡Reborn! – Gritaron Tsuna y Enma, uno agradecido internamente por intervenir mientras que el otro lo miraba confundido.

\- ¡Cálmate Dame-Enma! – Le grito Reborn que se encontraba sobre la mesa. – Dame-Tsuna llévate a este Dame y cálmalo o lo hare yo – Le ordeno a su alumno, viendo que este asentía de inmediato para después ayudar a su amigo a levantarse e irse a la mansión.

\- Boreen-sensei, ¿Qué hace aquí el perdedor de Enma? – Pregunto alguien después de que los jóvenes se perdieran de vista.

\- Lo descubrirán en la cena de hoy – Fue lo único que dijo Boreen-sensei, para después volver a tomar su expreso.

Lo guardianes ya tenían una pequeña idea de lo que pasaría en la noche por lo que tenían una ligera sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros siendo notados solamente por el Hitman que reía internamente, pensando en la cara que pondría su alumno.

Mientras que eso sucedía en el patio, el castaño había llevado al de cabello rojizo a su habitación, una vez solos el castaño comenzó a calmar a su amigo y después de unos intentos lo logro.

\- ¿Enma que paso allá afuera? – Pregunto Tsuna después de unos momentos de silencio.

\- No me gusta que digan esas cosas de ti – Respondió Enma, sorprendiendo al castaño.

\- ¿Sabes que no me interesa la opinión de ellos, verdad? – Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa el castaño, tranquilizando más a su amigo.

\- Lo se Tsuna-Kun – Contesto con su tono de voz normal y viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa.

\- Mejor dime, ¿Qué haces aquí en la mansión Vongola? – Cuestiono le castaño tratando de dejar de lado el tema, no era que le desagradara volver ver a Enma, solo era la curiosidad que sentía.

\- Lo sabrás en la cena – Le respondió el portador de la llama de la tierra con una sonrisa juguetona, para después reír por el puchero que ponía su amigo castaño ante su respuesta, - Yo te tengo una pregunta mejor, ¿Qué hacen todo tu grupo junto con el profesor Nezu aquí? – Pregunto con mucha curiosidad Enma.

\- Reborn y algo me dice que Nono tiene mucho que ver en esto – Respondió con cierta pesadez Tsuna.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Cuestiono intrigado Enma.

\- Intuición – Fue la única respuesta del castaño para después comenzar a reír junto con Enma.

El resto de la tarde para los que seguían en el tour por la mansión Vongola fue entretenida ya que observaron varias cosas de su interés, descubriendo que el Noveno de Vongola había creado habitaciones especiales para que un nieto, el Décimo Vongola junto con sus guardianes lo visitaran más seguido, todas estas habitaciones era de entretenimiento y relajación. Cuando faltaban dos horas para la cena, regresaron a sus habitaciones para arreglarse ya que según Boreen-sensei esa noche estarían en la presencia de varia gente importante para el Noveno y el Décimo Vongola, por lo cual debían verse bastante bien y comportarse de excelente manera.

Para los guardianes fue curioso observar lo que en unos meses seria su nuevo hogar aunque no pusieron demasiada atención ya que en sus pensamientos rondaba solo una pregunta: ¿Qué estaría haciendo su cielo con la tierra? Esto a decir verdad no es mucho misterio o al menos no para el Hitman que ya se daba una muy buena idea de lo que esos dos Dames estarían haciendo y que solo por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

Tanto Tsuna como Enma pasaron el resto de la tarde en una sala de entretenimiento que se encontraba cerca de la habitación del castaño, habían estado jugando videojuegos y comiendo algunos postres que les había llevado la servidumbre, también habían estado hablando acerca de los seis meses en los que no se vieron, poniéndose al corriente en sus vidas. Enma le aseguraba que no solo iba estado entrenando arduamente, sino que también había viajado un poco por todo el mundo y que le había traído varias cosas de los lugares en donde estuvo; dichas palabras avergonzaron al castaño ya que no sabía exactamente que decir por las palabras y acciones de aquel que considera un hermano, por lo cual solo se sonrojaba un poco mientras le agradecía.

Se despidieron una hora antes de la cena, dándole tiempo suficiente a ambos para arreglarse; aun sin saber exactamente quienes estarían en la cena en castaño se vistió formal con un traje negro, chaleco y corbata del mismo color junto con una camisa naranja, dicha ropa era una de las tantas que su abuelo le había regalado recientemente. A pesar vestir con aquella ropa se dejó la camisa fuera y no se colocó el saco, sería demasiado raro verlo tan formal o al menos sería raro para sus compañeros, una vez listo y después de ver la hora salió de su habitación encontrándose con sus guardianes que lo esperaban afuera con unas ligeras sonrisas, a excepción de Hibari que nadie lo había visto después del desayuno; además de que vestían igual que el con la única excepción el color de sus camisas, todos con una del color de su llama y Chrome que llevaba una falda en lugar de pantalón.

Respondiendo la sonrisa que le daban sus guardianes con una más grande, todos se encaminaron al comedor topándose con Enma en su camino, el vestía igual que ellos con la única diferencia siendo el color de la camisa: La de Enma era un anaranjado pegándole a rojizo, pero lo que sorprendió a todos era el hecho de que la corbata llevaba el emblema de su familia.

\- Enma, ¿Por qué traes el símbolo de tu familia? – Pregunto Tsuna.

\- Pronto lo descubrirás Tsuna-kun – Aseguro Enma con una sonrisa, logrando otro puchero de Tsuna haciendo que todos se rieran un poco. – Por cierto, toma – Agrego, extendiendo la mano y entregándole algo al castaño.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto curioso viendo la barra de color blanca en su mano, esta contenía algo que parecía pasas y nueces.

\- En uno de esos lugares que estuve fue México, ¡Tienen muchos dulces allá! Así que traje varios, este se llama Alegría, está hecha de amaranto y no me acuerdo que más – Contaba alegre Enma.

\- La probare después, si Reborn me ve comiendo dulces antes de la cena, me mata – Aseguro el castaño con un ligero temblor.

\- Claro, también hay Borrachitos, Tamarindos… - Comenzó su lista Enma.

El camino hacía el comedor fue corto mientras escuchaban de varios dulces que había probado Enma en México, para cuando llegaron a su destino, Tsuna aseguraba que le preguntaría a su abuelito si podían ir a México para poder probar todo eso y más.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del comedor, Tsuna junto con sus guardianes se asombraron al ver a la gente que estaba en la mesa; quitando el hecho de que solamente faltaban ellos en la mesa, las personas que se encontraban en esa noche los sorprendió bastante.

\- Siéntate ya Dame-Tsuna – Rompió el silencio Reborn que miraba muy divertido todo.

Aun en shock por la vista que tenía, Tsuna solo asintió mientras caminaba a su lugar siendo seguido de sus guardianes y una vez sentados vieron que Hibari también se encontraba en el lugar vistiendo de la misma manera de ellos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo Nono se levantó de su lugar, obteniendo la atención de todos en la mesa.

\- Buenas noches a todos, me disculpo por no haberlos podido acompañar en la mañana, pero tenía que atender unos asuntos de la empresa – Comenzó Nono con una pequeña sonrisa. – Esta noche nos acompañan personas muy importantes, no solo para mí, sino que también para mi querido nieto; les agradezco su presencia esta noche, por favor, preséntense – Pidió Nono.

\- Sera un gusto – Comenzó un rubio que todos conocían y se preguntaban que hacía ahí desde el inicio. – Todos ustedes me conocen por ser su maestro de inglés temporal, pero iniciemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone, Décimo le la empresa Cavallone que se especializa en la creación de autos, también soy el hermano mayor del Décimo Vongola – Se presentó Dino con una gran sonrisa dirigida a su hermanito

Todos los alumnos estaban asombrados por tal revelación, las chicas solo se enamoraban más de él, mientras que los chicos no sabían cómo sentirse, el profesor Nezu parecía que el alma salía de su cuerpo. Ignorando las reacciones de los alumnos y profesor, una persona se levantó con una sonrisa burlona en un rostro.

\- Me presento, yo soy Byakuran Gesso, jefe de la familia Gesso. Nos especializamos en la tecnología del mañana aliándonos a Vongola, no tiene mucho que conocí al Décimo Vongola pero espero poder más tiempo con el muy pronto – Se presentó el chico de cabello blanco que no dejaba de comer malvaviscos.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Yuni, soy la Décima líder de la familia Giglio Nero. Nos especializamos en la tecnología para la conservación del ambiente, también soy amiga del Décimo Vongola – Hablo la más joven de la sala con una sonrisa para el castaño al momento que le quitaba la bolsa de malvaviscos al peli blanco.

\- Yuni-chan – Replico Byakuran con un puchero, siendo ignorado totalmente por la ex portadora del pacificador del cielo.

Todos estaban asombrados por la gente que los rodeaba, todos ellos eran grandes aliados de Vongola y el hecho de saber que cenarían con ellos los llenaba de orgullo, más de uno pensaba en llevarse bien con ellos para poder tener un futuro envidiable, lástima que sus planes jamás tendrían éxito. Pensaron que ya era la última presentación, hasta que alguien parándose les llamo la atención.

\- ¿Qué haces perdedor Enma? – Pregunto Mochida con enojo.

\- Siéntese de una vez – Le ordeno el profesor Nezu, temiendo quedar mal con gente tan importante.

\- Me falta presentarme – Fue su respuesta, sorprendiendo a toda la gente normal. – Mi Nombre es Enma Kozato, Décimo de la familia Simon. Nos especializamos en la tecnología más específico en la gravedad y todo eso, recientemente nos aliamos a Vongola, puedo decir que considero al Décimo Vongola como un hermano para mí – Hablo Enma con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Gritaron todos los alumnos civiles junto con su profesor, casi dejando sordos a los demás que no gritaron.

\- Pueden rivalizar con la cabeza de césped – Comento Gokudera en un susurro, logrando que a Tsuna saliera una gotita en la sien mientras asentía.

\- No griten – Ordeno firme Reborn, logrando que todos se callaran. – Ahora que las presentaciones están acabadas le diré que harán iniciando la semana. A partir de mañana irán al colegio Vongola, ahí tomaran las clases básicas; el profesor Nezu tomara cursos con algunos de los profesores de ahí. Aquí en la mansión de les enseñara lo necesario para el día de sucesión del Décimo Vongola, no molesten a nadie en la escuela, Hibari será el encargado que mantengan el orden en ese lugar – Hablo Reborn, viendo las caras pálidas que podían casi todos con lo último dicho, mientras que el mencionado solo los ignoraba.

\- Su transporte sale a las siete en punto, así que por favor sean puntuales – Comento Nono con una sonrisa.

Con esas últimas palabras comenzó la cena, en los extremos se oía algo de ruido mientras que los estudiantes comían con la mente en otro lugar. Enma que se encontraba algo alejado de su amigo se paró de su lugar y camino hacia él, llamando la atención de varia gente.

\- ¿Pasa algo Enma? – Pregunto confundido Tsuna al ver a su amigo a su lado.

\- Hay que aprovechar todo el tiempo Tsuna-kun – Fue lo único que dijo para después sentarse en la misma silla que el castaño, importándole muy poco como lo miraban los demás.

Para la suerte de los dos jóvenes la silla era demasiado grande por lo que no había problema alguno para sentarse dos personas en una sola.

\- ¿¡Enma?! – Pregunto/Grito el castaño ante las acciones de su amigo.

\- ¿Te molesta Tsuna-kun? – Pregunto el nombrado.

Sabiendo que era una batalla perdida y que no quería hacer sentir mal a su amigo decidió no decir nada, total Enma tenía razón, una vez que tomara oficialmente el título de Décimo Vongola difícilmente tendría tiempo para sus amigos.

\- No Enma, ¿Me das un pedazo de pan por favor? – Respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa.

De esta manera la cena siguió su curso, los alumnos miraban con odio a Tsuna ya que este se llevaba bien con alguien tan importante. Ellos ya habían decidido acercarse a Enma, un joven de su edad y con un estatus tan alto era lo mejor para todos ellos, pensaban que acercarse a Enma y asegurar su futuro, dejando de lado la manera como lo trataron y hacer como si jamás hubiera pasado nada, sería demasiado fácil, pensaban, que equivocados estaban.

El Hitman número uno del mundo miraba interesado las acciones de los compañeros de su alumno, realmente le sorprendía lo tontos que eran; si así habían reaccionada ante la verdad de Enma, ¿Cuál sería su reacción ante la verdad de su estudiante? Realmente era algo que deseaba ver con sus propios ojos.

Su mente no le dejaba olvidar que tenía que hablar con su alumno sobre la llamada que había recibido, al parecer el plan de este iba por muy buen rumbo…

* * *

 _ **Me sorprendió que no llegaran a los diez comentarios en una semana a decir verdad, creo que solo les faltaron 2 XD**_

 ** _No supe como sentirme con el pedido de la relación padre/hijo entre Reborn y Tsuna, les diré algo, si no son pareja ( Si, amo el R27 ), exijo una muy buena relación padre hijo entre ellos dos. Simplemente no se porque adoro ver a un Reborn sobre-protector con Tsuna, por algo escribí y subí mi fic " Inesperado", algo solamente de ellos. Por eso no supe si reír o llorar por lo pedido, mejor dicho, creo que me sentí orgullosa XD_**

 ** _¡Apoyo con toda el alma a la que dijo que Tsuna merece mucho amor!, ¡AMEN!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron con la información de Enma y Tsuna, realmente se los agradezco n.n Me disculpo nuevamente por si algunas cosas no están correctas ( Como por ejemplo lo de los anillos, se me olvido que solamente Tsuna tiene un anillo y los demás tienen algo diferente ), pero como lo dije en el capitulo 4: No eh podido leer el manga y solo me estoy basando por lo que eh leído en otros fanfics. Abra otros pequeñas cosas que no estarán de acuerdo al manga, así que les pido me disculpan y no se molesten._**

 ** _Este capitulo esta dedicado a:_** ** _nicole o.0, amiga en verdad muchas gracias por tu ayuda n.n_**

 ** _Cambiando de tema, se los volveré a dejar en seis comentarios solamente por esta vez ya que me sentiría muy mal el entrar a la escuela y no subirles nada, así que tienen hasta el sábado para conseguirlo ( Dijo, si quieren capitulo, ¿Verdad? ), una vez inicie la escuela si no llegan a los diez comentarios no subo nada ni aunque pasen dos meses._**

 ** _Bueno sin mas que decir me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n/_**


	7. Chapter 7

La cena no paso entre más sorpresas para los pobres estudiantes con una vida normal junto con su profesor, aun trataban de asimilar toda la nueva información cuando llego el momento de irse a la cama.

Con una mirada, los aliados de Vongola le desearon buenas noches al Décimo cielo y aunque este se encontraba sorprendido al verlos en la mansión, con una sonrisa respondió el silencioso mensaje. El camino a su habitación fue platicando con sus amigos, en las escaleras se despidieron de Enma para después cada guardián entrar a su habitación (Internamente Tsuna se preguntaba a donde se desaparecería Hibari); cuando llego a su habitación ni bien pudo dar un paso cuando una patada lo mando al suelo.

\- ¡REBORN! - Le grito el castaño, girándose para ver a su tutor que lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Se nota que aun te falta entrenamiento Dame-Tsuna - Dijo Reborn ignorando por completo la cara molesta de su alumno, lo cual a su opinión parecía más un pechero.

\- ¿Que pasa Reborn? - Pregunto el castaño sentándose en el suelo para verlo mejor.

Sabía que el ex-arcobaleno no lo molestaría en la noche si no fuera por algo importante y más en la mansión de Nono.

\- Ellos llamaron - Fue lo único que dijo Reborn viendo como la cara de su pupilo se ponía un poco más seria pero preocupada el mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Que dijeron? - Pregunto con ansias y temor Tsuna.

\- Mañana quieren hablar contigo - Respondió con algo de desagrado Reborn.

Ellos habían sido específicos, solamente querían hablar con el castaño; a solas, sin nadie acompañándolos.

\- ¿Mañana?, pero si inicia la escuela mañana - Recordó el portador del anillo Vongola.

\- Esa es la excusa perfecta, te podrás escapar un rato de tus guardianes y los demás alumnos no sospecharan nada al no verte. Ellos también han establecido un tiempo límite para la reunión, si no los haces cambiar de opinión en tres horas, no hay trato alguno - Informo serio el mejor Hitman del mundo, viendo detalladamente al joven delante de él.

\- Esta bien - Respondió con algo de miedo el Décimo, pensando inmediatamente que pasaría si no lograba lo que planeaba.

\- ¡No pienses esas cosas Dame-Tsuna! - Le grito Reborn al momento que lo golpeaba con un Leon transformado en mazo.

-¡Hiieee! - Grito de dolor el castaño retorciéndose en el suelo del dolor.

\- Haz estado planeando este desde hace meses, no te desanimes ahora, un jefe de la mafia no se retracta en el último momento - Le regaño el Hitman sin dejar de mirar a su alumno. - Ahora vete a dormir que no quiero que te quedes dormido y se te haga tarde, quedaras mal con Nono - Comento, para después salir de la habitación.

\- Gracias Reborn - Susurro el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa una vez que estuvo solo.

La noche fue un poco difícil para todos en general: Para los alumnos y el profesor Nezu por todas las noticias y sorpresas recibidas, además de que planeaban como acercarse al jefe de la familia Simon, los guardianes pensaban en cómo no reírse de las caras de los demás por las sorpresas que vendrían, el Noveno junto con sus guardines pensaban en muchas más sorpresas que le darían al Décimo, los visitas pensaban en todo lo que pasarían junto con su amigo/hermano, el mejor Hitman del mundo estaba un poco preocupado por el plan de su pupilo pero al mismo tiempo pensaba lo mismo que su viejo amigo Nono mientras que el joven cielo estaba más preocupado por lo que podría pasar en su reunión de mañana.

Cuando los relojes de la mansión marcaron las cinco y media de la mañana, en las habitaciones de los alumnos y algunos invitados unas compuertas en el techo se abrieron dejando ver cubetas llenas de agua con hielo. En el comedor se encontraba cierto tutor espartano sonriendo con malicia y esta misma creció mientras tomaba su expreso al momento de escuchar los gritos de todos cuando fueron bañados sin aviso alguno.

\- Veo que te diviertes viejo amigo – Comento Nono con una sonrisa entrando al comedor.

\- Lo haría más si me dejaras despertar a mi manera a Dame-Tsuna – Respondió Reborn con una mueca.

\- Quiero que mi querido nieto disfrute su estadía en la mansión, eso significa despertar por unos días sin necesidad de un mazo en la cabeza – Comento Timoteo, recordando algunas cosas que le había prohibido a ex-arcobaleno del sol.

\- No lo podrás librar de sus entrenamientos y lecciones – Le informo el Hitman.

\- Salvarlo del despertar ya es una gran ganancia – Dijo Nono con orgullo.

Mientras que ellos hablaban todos los demás despertaban, unos de mejor manera que otros. Los guardianes junto con su cielo despertaron a gusto, cosa que sorprendió al castaño al no recibir un mazo como de costumbre; no le dieron importancia y se arreglaron con el uniforme que todos tenían pero que el de la Décima generación estaba diseñado especialmente para ellos.

Normalmente el uniforme consistía de un pantalón/falda, saco y chaleco de color negro con la camisa de color blanco y una corbata/corbatín de color oscuro; en el lado derecho del saco portaban el escudo de la escuela junto con el nombre: _Scuola speciale Vongola*,_ pero, para la Décima generación Vongola, la camisa cambiaba dependiendo de sus llamas, la corbata llevaba el símbolo de la familia además de que ellos llevaban el nombre y escudo de la escuela del lado del corazón y que en el brazo derecho del saco había una marca de su llama de color oro para Tsuna y plata para sus guardines.

Cuando ellos bajaron al comedor se sorprendieron al ver que solamente en el se encontraba Nono y Reborn.

\- Buenas días – Saludaron todos al mismo tiempo, bueno, Hibari solo los miro indiferente.

\- Buenos días chicos – Saludo Nono con una sonrisa. –Díganme, ¿Les gusta el uniforme de la escuela?, esos han sido hechos solamente para ustedes – Pregunto Nono con una sonrisa al ver a su nieto con el uniforme de su escuela.

Momento como ese agradecía tener cámaras en todos lados, realmente quería una foto de Tsuna con esa ropa.

\- ¡Son grandiosos! ¡Extremo! – Grito Ryohei levantando el puño con energía.

\- Son realmente cómodos – Comento Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Noveno, son magníficos! – Grito Gokudera al momento de hacer una reverencia.

\- Hmm – Fue lo único que dijo Hibari.

\- Me... Me ha gustado mucho, gracias – Respondió Chrome, con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Muchas gracias abuelito – Agradeció Tsuna, llamándolo con cariño aprovechando que solamente se encontraban ellos. - ¿Y Lambo? – Pregunto al darse cuenta que su hermanito no se encontraba en el lugar.

\- La estúpida vaca esta con la familia Bovino, decidió ir por unos días – Informo Reborn como si nada.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Pregunto Yamamoto con curiosidad.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Dino con una pequeña mueca y su cabello se veía húmedo, Yuni que venía con una sonrisa, Byakuran comiendo malvaviscos también con su cabello húmedo igual que Enma que venía más dormido que despierto.

\- ¿Chicos? – Los llamo Tsuna, un poco confundido.

\- ¡No tenías que despertarnos de esa manera Reborn! – Gritaron Dino y Enma al ver al Hitman con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Yo ni siquiera soy alumno tuyo, eso no es gusto – Comento como si nada el de cabello blanco.

\- Buenos días a todos – Saludo con una sonrisa Yuni.

\- ¡Cállense Dame-Enma, Dame-Dino! – Les grito Reborn, apuntándoles con Leon.

\- ¡Buenos días hermanito! – Grito Dino, olvidando el tema y corriendo asía Tsuna para después abrazarlo.

\- Hola Dino-san –Saludo el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Tsuna-kun – Saludo Enma, alejándose del Hitman.

\- Hola Enma – Contesto el cielo mientras se soltaba del rubio, notando algunas diferencias en sus uniformes.

Prácticamente todo era igual, solo cambiaba el símbolo de la familia de la corbata y la marca en el brazo.

\- ¿Para mi hay saludo Tsunayoshi? Que cruel – Se lamentaba Byakuran, iniciando su drama.

\- ¡Cállate maldito come malvaviscos! – Le grito Gokudera sacando su dinamita.

\- Calma Gokudera-kun – Tranquilizo el castaño a su mano derecha. – Perdón, buenos días Byakuran, Yuni – Saludo mirando a los mencionados con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué les paso? – Pregunto Yamamoto agarrando un mechón del cabello de Enma.

\- Reborn nos despertó con agua helada – Se lamentó Dino mientras un escalofrió le recorría su espalda.

\- No se crean únicos, los demás también despertaron así – Comento Reborn.

\- ¡Reborn! ¡¿Despertaste a todos los demás de la misma manera?! – Pregunto/Grito el castaño su tutor.

\- Cállate Dame-Tsuna que la única razón por la cual no compartiste su mañana fue porque Nono me lo prohibió – Informo Reborn con una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Abuelito? – Le pregunto Tsuna al mencionado viéndolo confundido.

Antes de que Timoteo pudiera contestar, los demás alumnos junto con el profesor entraron al lugar, por lo cual todo se sentaron como la noche anterior; Enma no cambio en ningún momento de idea por li cual se sentó con Tsuna y a este no lo molesto.

\- Buenos días a todos – Saludo Timoteo con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Bien después de desayunar los llevaremos a la escuela, se les dará un recorrido y se les asignara a sus clases, a las cuatro y media los irán a recoger. Recuerden que deben elegir un club al cual permanecerán lo que queda del año – Comenzó a informar Reborn. – No vayan a hablar o interactuar con alguien de la escuela, son algo especiales – Les recordó.

Todos simplemente asintieron a lo dicho para después comenzar el desayuno. Los alumnos miraban con odio a Tsuna pues este no dejaba de reír con Enma. Estos dos ignoraban a los demás e ignorantes de las miradas que recibían, Enma hizo una pequeña seña a un mayordomo que entendió y salió un momento del lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa Enma? – Pregunto curioso el castaño que había visto las acciones de su amigo.

\- Te dije que te había traído muchas cosas – Respondió con una sonrisa Enma.

Cuando el mayordomo regreso, se acercó al jefe de la familia Simon y con una voz clara y fuerte que se olla en todo el lugar se dirigió a él.

\- Señor ya está todo listo – Informo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Genial, gracias – Respondió Enma, para después pararse y mirar a Tsuna. – Ven Tsuna-kun, aún queda algo de tiempo antes de irnos a la escuela. El desayuno a estado delicioso Nono, si nos disculpa – Comento viendo a su anfitrión que solo sonrío en respuesta y dándole el permiso que deseaba.

Al ver la respuesta (Y después de ver que el Hitman no se oponía), agarro a su amigo y salió corriendo del lugar con el castaño totalmente confundido y sorprendido, por lo cual solo pudo agradecer la comida gritando. Los guardianes al ver esto se pararon de sus lugares.

\- Muchas gracias Nono, si nos disculpa – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo para después salir corriendo detrás de su cielo.

A todos los demás les sorprendió las acciones de sus compañeros, pero no se les ocurría nada para poder retirarse y ver que asía Dame-Tsuna con alguien tan importante.

\- Si quieren ver, fueron al patio de atrás. Quédense cerca de la puerta y no los verán – Informo como si nada Reborn.

Internamente el Hitman se moría de risa al ver las expresiones de los demás por las acciones de Enma, ya quería ver cuales pondrían al ver lo que estaban haciendo ese par de Dames.

No mucho después de esas palabras, todos agradecieron la comida y salieron corriendo del lugar, dejando nada más en el comedor a Reborn, Timoteo, Yuni, Dino y Byakuran.

\- Enma se me adelanto, yo también quiero darle mis regalos a mi hermanito – Comento Dino haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Yo también deseo pasar tiempo con el pequeño Tsunayoshi – Soltó Byakuran con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Ojala Tsuna-kun tenga tiempo para nosotros también – Agrego Yuni con una ligera sonrisa.

\- De eso no te preocupes Yuni, pueden pasar todo el tiempo que quieran con Dame-Tsuna, saben por qué estamos aquí en primer lugar – Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a los presentes, los cuales comprendieron las palabras del Hitman y sonrieron de la misma manera.

Mientras que algunos planes eran formados en el comedor, Tsuna era jalado por Enma al patio de atrás, atrás de ellos venían sus guardianes que los seguían apurados y más, mucho as tras de ellos, venían los demás alumnos junto con el profesor Nezu.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Enma se paró delante del castaño permitiendo que recobrara el aliento perdido y a los pocos segundos llegaron los guardianes de este.

\- ¿Listo Tsuna-kun? – Pregunto el peli rojo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Para qué Enma? – Respondió el castaño con curiosidad.

En respuesta, el mencionado se quitó del camino dejando ver una mesa llena de dulces tradicionales de México, pero no solo había eso, si no también algunos juguetes y muchas más cosas.

Tsuna estaba asombrado por lo que veía y no fue hasta que su amigo lo guió a la mesa que reacciono.

\- ¿Para que todo esto Enma? – Pregunto asombrado el castaño.

\- Para ustedes – Respondió con alegría Enma.

Después de haber dicho eso, tomo una barra de chocolate y se la puso en su mano al castaño. Compartieron miradas un rato para después el castaño abrazar a su amigo.

\- ¡Gracias Enma! – Agradeció lleno de felicidad Tsuna.

Una vez que los dos se separaron del abrazo, Tsuna invito a sus guardianes a unirse a la pequeña celebración, una vez que cada quien agradeció a su manera, comenzaron a comer todos los dulces y a curiosear con las demás cosas que había en la mesa.

Tsuna tomo varios dulces y se encamino a un árbol un tanto alejado de ellos, en este se encontraba cierto portador del anillo de la nube tomando una ligera siesta y al escuchar unos pasos acerarse observo quien era su visitante no deseado ya listo con sus tonfas pero al ver que era el omnívoro las volvió a guardar.

El castaño solo se acercó con una sonrisa y extendió el pañuelo que llevaba, Hibari lo miro sin expresión alguna pero tomo lo que le entregaba el castaño; con una sonrisa este regreso con sus amigos a comer un poco más. Él sabía que su guardián le tenía aprecio, no lo demostraba como normalmente uno lo hace, pero lo hacía a su manera y eso para él estaba bien, a decir verdad, le recordaba mucho a su tutor.

Los entrometidos miraban con odio al castaño que regresaba al lugar, pondrían en marcha sus planes rápidamente ya que no querían que el Dame tuviera toda la atención y mimos del Décimo Simón.

Para su mala suerte cuando llego la hora de ir a la escuela fueron divididos nuevamente para ir en las limusinas, peor fue su suerte cuando nuevamente Dame-Tsuna le toco ir con los más populares de la escuela junto con Enma y Dino.

El trayecto fue bastante tranquilo para casi todos, ya que en la limusina donde iba en castaño fue bastante divertido entre charlas con Dino, Enma y sus guardianes, aunque el castaño tuvo que frenar a Hibari ya que este quería batallar contra Dino dentro de la limusina, prometiendo le que Dino pelearía con él en la tarde logro calmarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, todos se quedaron asombrados…

* * *

\- Señor en unas horas nos juntaremos con el Décimo Vongola – Hablo una voz algo grave viendo a la persona que tenía en frente.

\- Veamos que tienes Vongola, ¿Estás dispuesto a todo por tu familia? – Comento el llamado viendo algo con seriedad para después darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

* * *

 _ **¡Posiblemente ultimo capitulo semanal! ¡Mañana regreso a la escuela! X_X**_

 _ **A ustedes quien los entiende, en menos de una semana tuve 15 comentarios, ¡Pero la pasada no consiguieron 10 en mas de una semana!, me han vuelto a sorprender de gran manera y de forma positiva, ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ( Si vuelven a ser tantos tendré que comenzar a contestar comentarios por PM )**_

 _ **Todos están esperando con ansias la revelación de la verdad de Tsuna, esperen un poco, ¿Si se revela la verdad desde el inicio que caso tiene el fic? XD**_

 _ **No se preocupen por Varia, ellos aparecerán un poco mas adelante ( Si aparecen ahorita lo mas seguro es que maten a toda la clase XD ), ahora que lo recuerdo, necesito que me ayuden en algo.**_

 ** _Díganme que cosas de regalarían a Tsuna, quien, que, y donde se lo da; por ejemplo:_**

 ** _"Dino le da un cabello de color café enfrente de todos en el patio..." algo así n.n_**

 ** _Por ahí me preguntaron la apariencia de Reborn, aquí sigue en su forma de bebé, tal vez en un futuro cambie... n.n_**

 ** _Por Haru, Kyoko y Fuuta no se preocupen, tengo algo planeado para ellos XD_**

 ** _Me alegro tanto que les este agradando el fic, pero les recuerdo que no me podre pegar al 100% a ella, hay algo que se me paso por completo y que si lo cambio ahora tendría que cambiar por completo algunas cosa, por lo cual me vuelve a disculpar y espero que no les moleste._**

 ** _Bueno, la cantidad de comentarios requeridos vuelve a hacer mínimo de 10, ¿Lo lograran o me dejaran como la vez pasada?_**

 ** _Sin mas que decir me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n/_**


	8. Chapter 8

La _Scuola speciale Vongola*_ era simple y sencilla mente magnifica, todos estaban sin palabras al verla solamente Dino que se reía de sus caras no se mostraba sombrado por el lugar que tenía en frete.

La entrada del instituto parecía ser sacado de un cuanto, pues para todos, eso debía ir en un palacio o algo por el estilo, las instalaciones se veían modernas y los patios estaban llenos de árboles y muchas cosas más. Los uniformes de los estudiantes eran iguales que los de ellos con algunas diferencias que les llamaba la atención.

\- Dino-san – Llamo Tsuna en susurro al rubio que se acercó a él. – Ahora que lo pienso los demás no se han dado cuenta de las diferencias entre sus uniformes y los nuestros ¿Por qué? – Pregunto curioso el castaño.

\- Es por mi Boss – Respondió a su duda Chrome. – Sabia que no le gustaría ser molestado y cuestionado por eso, así que coloque sobre nosotros una ilusión, para todos los demás tenemos los mismos uniformes – Explico la peli morada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Muchas gracias Chrome – Agradeció Tsuna con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar más a la nombrada.

\- Bueno es momento de explicar por qué vine con ustedes – Hablo Dino, captando la atención de los todos. – Seré su guía en esta escuela y también, por pedido de mi antiguo tutor, seré profesor en el tiempo que estén aquí – Explico con una sonrisa, viendo la cara de asombro de todos.

Las chicas por la oportunidad de poder enamorar a alguien tan guapo e importante, los chicos ya que Dino les caía bastante bien, esperaban impresionarlo y que este los consintiera a mas no poder; mientras que la Décima generación Vongola estaba emocionada por la noticia solo que el Décimo cielo esperaba que esto no provocara problemas.

El tour por la academia comenzó, todos miraban maravillados el lugar sin poderse creer que estudiarían en ese lugar por los próximos cuatro meses. Tal y como habían imaginado los estudiantes los ignoraban por completo, pero, para su gran inconformidad y disgusto, estos parecían mirar con interés y curiosidad a Dame-Tsuna.

La Décima generación no iba muy diferente a los demás alumnos, solamente que para ellos no era extraño que se les quedaran mirando, nada más Tsuna que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y le incomodaba un poco.

\- ¿Por qué me miran tanto? – Pregunto en susurro Tsuna.

\- La mayoría estuvo o se enteró de la falsa ceremonia de sucesión y por lo tanto tu imagen se dio a conocer para casi todos, se les hace raro verte con un uniforme que significa visitante sin llamas y sin familia; podrás tener una ilusión que cambie tu imagen, pero no sus recuerdos, ellos te recuerdan a la perfección – Respondió Dino de la misma manera con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro al ver como la cara de su hermanito palecia un poco.

El resto del recorrido paso sin problemas o preguntas y al llegar a su aula asignada se dieron cuenta que esta parecía de universidad por lo espaciosa que era con algo de tristeza todos se despidieron del profesor Dino ya que este tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Al iniciar las clases, los no relacionados con la mafia, se dieron cuenta a la primera que las cosas en ese lugar serias demasiado complicadas, ningún profesor se apiado de ellos y les enseñaron cosas, que según ellos se debían aprender hasta muchos años después. Todos ellos agradecían que al menos les hablaran en japonés y no en italiano o inglés.

Para los que si estaban metidos en la mafia eso no era nada, todos ellos habían tenido torturas, perdón, tutorías con Reborn donde habían aprendido todo eso y mucho más por lo cual para ellos eso no era nada, es más, podían decir que pasarían todas las materias con los ojos cerrados. El idioma tampoco era algún impedimento por lo cual estaban bastante tranquilos.

El resto del día fue entretenido por las nuevas cosas que harían y a las cuales no estaban acostumbrados, cuando llego la una de la tarde todos los alumnos se separaron para investigar los clubes que habían y fue en ese momento que Reborn llego con Tsuna, el cual platicaba con sus amigos pero el Hitman se dio cuenta que este se encontraba algo tenso y muy nervioso.

\- Llego el momento Dame-Tsuna – Dijo Reborn sorprendiendo todos. – Ahora vallan a buscar un club ustedes también – Agrego viendo a los guardianes.

\- Esta bien chiquitín, vamos Tsuna – Respondió alegre Yamamoto acercándose al castaño.

\- ¡Friki del béisbol deja en paz al Décimo! – Grito Gokudera.

\- Esta vez cada quien lo hará por su lado, así que tienen prohibido acompañar a Dame-Tsuna en las siguientes cuatro horas – Soltó de repente Reborn, ganándose varias miradas de inconformidad.

\- ¡Pero Reborn-san..! – Intento reclamar Gokudera pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

\- Esta bien Gokudera-kun, no me va a pasar nada malo – Comento con una ligera sonrisa Tsuna sin saber exactamente si eso era verdad. – No hay ningún problema chicos, quiero que sea una sorpresa saber a qué club se unirán – Agrego.

\- Esta bien Tsuna – Soltó Yamamoto después de un momento de silencio y es que a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro en sus ojos se notaba que no estaba muy conforme.

\- ¡Ya vera Décimo! ¡No lo decepcionare! – Grito emocionado el peli plateado.

\- ¡Me uniré al club de boxeo y será extremo! – Imito Ryohei a la tormenta, solo que el casi deja sordos a todos.

\- De acuerdo Boss – Contesto Chrome con una sonrisa tímida y tono bajo, pero al menos ya no tartamudeaba con ellos.

\- ¿Alguien sabe a dónde se fue Hibari-san? – Pregunto Tsuna al no ver a su nube por ningún lugar.

\- Lo más seguro es que este vigilando del lugar, después de todo, este será su territorio por algún tiempo – Comento Reborn subiéndose a la cabeza del castaño. – Tienen cuatro horas para elegir, nos reuniremos en la entrada para regresar a la mansión – Agrego para seguidamente indicarle al castaño que comenzara a caminar alejándose de los demás.

\- ¡Nos vemos chicos! – Grito el cielo comenzado a caminar y desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

\- No tenemos que preocuparnos – Soltó de repente la lluvia después de un rato de silencio.

Y es que desde que su cielo se fue nadie se había movido o dicho algo, solo miraban muy atentamente el camino que Tsuna había tomado, era como si supieran que él se había ido a hacer algo de suma importancia pero que al mismo tiempo algo demasiado peligroso.

\- Supongo que tienes razón idiota del béisbol, Reborn-san va con el Décimo y el no permitirá que algo malo le pase – Siguió la tormenta un tanto aliviado al recordar lo último dicho.

\- Boss estará bien – Fue lo único que dijo la niebla, pero con un tono se seguridad y confianza.

Los demás concordaron con ella y después de despedirse entre ellos y desearse suerte, cada quien se fue por un camino diferente.

* * *

Con Tsuna y Reborn el silencio reinaba el lugar, los únicos sonidos que llegaban a haber era los del Hitman indicándole por dónde ir y el de los pasos del castaño.

\- Sabes que hacer y decir Dame-Tsuna, no debes dudar en ningún momento y menos mostrarte débil ante ellos – Soltó de repente Reborn.

\- Lo se Reborn – Respondió Tsuna con un tono bajo.

\- ¿Entonces porque estas dudando de ti mismo? Estas temblando – Dijo Reborn con un tono más serio.

\- Yo… Yo… - El castaño no encontraba respuesta a la pregunta de su tutor y es que realmente tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de fallar y arruinar todo.

\- Un buen jefe de la mafia jamás duda de si mismo o de sus planes, mucho menos cuando su familia está en medio – Recordó el Hitman al saber perfectamente lo que pensaba su alumno.

A pesar de decir todo el eso el ex-arcobaleno se encontraba molesto, no, mejor dicho se sentía incompetente y muy frustrado por no poder acompañar a su estudiante en algo tan importante, ni siquiera podía escuchar por medio de los audífonos del chico ya que ellos también habían prohibido el uso de los aparatos de afuera, realmente no querían que nadie los interrumpiera o hubiera distracciones al momento de hablar con el chico.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos y después de unos momentos, llegaron a un patio muy lejano a los demás, con lentitud se acercaron a un árbol enorme donde en el tronco de este, por el lado de la sombra, se encontraba un portal negro y enfrente de eso habían una persona llena de vendas.

\- Solamente el Décimo Vongola – Fue lo único que dijo el sujeto con una voz muy fría.

\- Ya lo sabemos – Soltó con molestia Reborn, bajándose de la cabeza de su alumno.

\- Lo esperan a dentro – Dijo el sujeto haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar al castaño.

\- Esta bien – Respondió algo nervioso Tsuna, comenzando a caminar adentrándose lentamente al portal.

Solamente se detuvo por un momento para girarse un poco y mirar por unos segundos a su tutor, después de unos momentos le dedico una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa para seguidamente entrar por completo a lo negro, inmediatamente después del chico entro el sujeto y una vez que estuvo dentro, el portal se cerró por completo dejando solo a un Hitman con la mirada oculta y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

\- Suerte Tsuna… - Susurro, recordando la última sonrisa que le había dirigido su alumno.

* * *

\- Espero que no nos haga perder el tiempo, Décimo Vongola - Se escuchó la misma voz que antes, haciendo estremecer al pequeño internamente. – Le dijimos que viniera solo, pero no veo problema que se quede su pequeño acompañante – Agrego viendo seriamente al castaño.

\- ¿Pequeño acompañante? – Pregunto confundido el castaño al no comprender el por qué esas palabras.

Fue entonces que sintió algo en su cabeza que bajo hasta su hombro, giro su cabeza para ver que era llevándose una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Leon!? – Exclamo sorprendido al ver al camaleón verde en su hombro, el pequeño animalito solo parpadeo en respuesta.

\- Siempre y cuando no se transforme en nada – Comento la misma persona y esta mismo lo dirigió a una gran mesa donde ya lo esperaban.

\- Escuchemos lo que tiene que decir, Vongola Décimo – Dijo aquel sujeto.

\- Entonces iniciemos, Bermuda – Respondió el chico serio y en sus ojos se podía apreciar aquel hermoso pero peligro tono anaranjado.

Mientras que el castaño tenía una de las juntas más importantes y peligras de su vida, cierto peli rojo se encontraba bastante incomodo por toda la nueva atención que tenía, ahora se arrepentía de haber revelado su secreto y que lo único que quería era sacarse a esa gente de encima.

\- ¿Necesita algo Kozato-sama? – Volvió a preguntar una chica acercándose demasiado.

\- No gracias – Enma realmente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces en el día había escuchado esa pregunta.

\- Kozato ven a jugar con nosotros – Pidieron un par de chicos con un balón de futbol en manos.

\- No soy bueno en deportes – Fue la única respuesta de Enma, realmente se arrepentía de haber dejado a sus guardianes en la mansión Simon.

\- No hay problema, nosotros te ayudamos – Respondió un chico con una gran sonrisa que no lo gusto mucho al portador de la llama de la tierra.

\- No quiero jugar gracias – Rechazo, nuevamente la propuesta.

Enma solo quería encontrar a su amigo castaño y esconderse de toda esa manada de lobos hambrientos, peor al parecer ese no era su día ya que más intentaba alejarse de ellos, estos se le acercaban más e incluso aparecía mucha más gente.

Al menos había conseguido que le hablaran por su apellido, ya que la primera vez que lo vieron le habían llamado por su nombre con mucha confianza, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida; esto no le había gustado para nada al portador de la llama de la tierra y se los dio a entender.

\- Me pregunto dónde estará Tsuna-kun – Se preguntaba Enma en un suspiro de cansancio.

Lo que el peli rojo no sabía es que había sido escuchado por el grupito de Mochida y este mismo, quienes al oír eso solo pusieron una mueca de molestia y furia. Ellos ya estaban pensando que tendrían una "Linda charla" con Dame-Tsuna, solo tenían que el momento adecuado, el cual ellos crearían después de la cena.

* * *

 _ **¡Es una alegría inmensa poder actualizar y regresar! \n.n/**_

 _ **Maldita escuela e inspiración que se larga ¬_¬**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y sugerencias!**_

 _ **Créanme que si pudiera (Y supiera dibujar bien), les mostraría los uniformes u.u**_

 _ **A quien se disculpó por el comentario largo, no te preocupes, ¡Esos son los que más me gustan! n.n**_

 _ **Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando el fic, con este capítulo ya creo que quedo más que claro con quien se juntó Tsuna, ¿Qué creen que pasara? También les informo que sigue la pregunta pasada sobre los regalos para Tsuna n.n**_

 _ **Si la escuela y la inspiración me lo permiten, espero poder regresar pronto, sin más que decir, ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n/**_

 _ *** Escuela Especial Vongola, perdón, se me había olvidado traducirlo el capítulo pasado, pero siendo sincera no creo que hayan tenido problemas en entender XD**_


	9. Chapter 9

Las horas jamás pasaron tan lentas para el mejor Hitman del mundo como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

A penas habían transcurrido dos de las tres horas establecidas y ya se estaba impacientando demasiado al no tener noticias de su estudiante, lo único que lo calmaba un poco era el hecho de que Leon había ido con él por lo cual esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran graves.

\- Mas te vale regresa bien Dame-Tsuna - Dijo en tono bajo el ex-arcobaleno viendo el gran cielo que comenzaba a nublarse.

* * *

\- Necesitamos algo que nos asegure que el jamás se volverá a hacer algo como lo que hizo - Se oyó la voz grave de Bermuda que no despegaba la mirada del chico que tenía en frente.

\- ¿No les basta la palabra del Décimo Vongola? - Pregunto serio Tsuna aun con sus llamas activas.

El silencio que obtuvo de respuesta le dio a entender todo, soltó un pequeño suspiro que solo noto el camaleón que se encontraba en su hombro, no quería usar su último recurso pero al parecer no tenía alternativa, sabía que cuando su tutor y guardianes se enteraran no les gustaría para nada.

\- Entonces que tal esto... -

* * *

Las tres horas habían acabado y toda la décima generación Vongola junto con el décimo Simon que apenas se había logrado escapar de sus demás compañeros, se encontraban en la entrada del instituto esperando al décimo cielo.

\- Jajaja, parece que te divertiste hoy Enma - Comento tranquilo Yamamoto, viendo como el uniforme de Enma estaba desarreglado y un poco sucio.

\- No me lo recuerdes - Respondió con un aura de tristeza y pesar Enma.

\- ¡TE PASARON COSAS EXTREMAS KOZATO! - Grito Ryohei con energía sin entender por completo el tema.

Mientras que los chicos se peleaban como de costumbre a excepción del guardián de la nube y de la guardiana de la niebla, Reborn que apenas iba llegando al lugar tenía la mirada escondida, cosa que notaron los únicos que no estaban peleando.

\- ¿Donde esta Boss? - Pregunto Chrome mirando al Hitman.

Esa pregunta ocasiono que todos dejaran se hacer lo que hacían y miraran al ex-arcobaleno, incluso Hibari lo miraba desde lejos.

\- Unos profesores querían hablar con el - Respondió Reborn sin levantar la mirada. - Hay que esperarlo pero si no se da prisa ustedes se adelantaran a la mansión - Agrego.

\- ¿Dónde está el Décimo? Dígame Reborn-san y yo lo esperare - Dijo Gokudera dando un paso al frente.

\- Todos se quedan aquí - Dijo Reborn con una voz que a nadie le quedaron ganas de contradecirlo.

Pasaba los minutos y estos se convirtieron en una hora más, al ver que pasaba el tiempo Reborn ordeno a todos regresar a la mansión, asegurando que él se quedaría a esperar a Dame-Tsuna. Nadie estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho ya que ellos también querían esperar a su cielo y amigo, pero unas cuantas "palabras" de parte de Hitman los hizo entrara a la limusina.

Reborn al ver la limusina alejarse volvió al lugar donde se había separado de su alumno. Decir que se encontraba desesperado era quedarse poco, internamente estaba demasiado preocupado por Tsuna, no tenía noticia alguna de él, nada, ni siquiera una maldita señal y eso no le gustaba para nada al Hitman. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, el cielo estaba tronando señal de que la tormenta empezaría pronto, cuando de repente un portal se abrió delante del ex-arcobaleno del sol.

De este salía Tsuna cargando con algo de dificultad a alguien en su espalda, Leon estaba transformado en una manta que cubría a la persona que se encontraba inconsciente, Reborn no tardo en comprender de quien se trataba y él porque estaba así. Miro a su alumno que se notaba cansado pero aun así mantenía una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa.

\- Lamento la demora Reborn - Fue lo primero que dijo Tsuna al ver a su tutor.

Sabía perfectamente que este no se encontraba nada feliz por haberse tardado más de lo esperado, solo esperaba que no lo matara al contarle lo que había sucedido con Bermuda. Antes de que el Hitman pudiera contestar el antes mencionado apareció a lado de Tsuna.

\- Más le vale cumplir su palabra, Décimo Vongola - Dijo con una voz muy fría mirando al mencionado.

\- Por supuesto - Respondió el castaño.

Al escuchar su respuesta Bermuda desapareció atravesando el portal cerrándolo inmediatamente dejando a solas al Hitman con el castaño.

\- Vamos ya Dame-Tsuna, me tienes que explicar muchas cosas - Hablo Reborn mirando a su alumno para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a la entrada.

Tsuna solo rio un poco, sabía que su tutor se había preocupado por el pero eran tan orgulloso que jamás lo admitiría, aun con esa ligera sonrisa no tardo en alcanzar al ex-arcobaleno del sol y mirando tranquilamente a la persona en su espalda no puedo evitar sonreír un poco más.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Mukuro - Susurro Tsuna, pero aun así Reborn lo había escuchado y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo se posara en sus labios.

* * *

La noche llego a la mansión Vongola, los estudiantes junto con el profesor Nezu contaban emocionados su día en la escuela mientras que los guardianes del Décimo Vongola junto con el Décimo Simón estaban preocupados ya que no habían visto a su cielo y amigo en todo el día.

\- ¿Donde esta Tsuna-kun? - Pregunto Enma en un suspiro que escucharon perfectamente los guardianes.

\- Reborn-san debe saber - Comento Gokudera.

\- Entonces hay que preguntarle al chiquitín - Dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos mostraban lo preocupado que se sentía.

\- No será nada fácil hacer eso - Comento Chrome en un tono muy bajo pero siendo escuchada por sus amigos.

A pesar de estar preocupada por su Boss, en la mente de Chrome había algo que le decía que algo muy pronto pasaría, no sabía que era pero esperaba que su Boss lograra ayudarla, ya que ella se encontraba muy confundida.

Llego el momento de la cena y todos se comenzaron a acomodar en sus asientos, pero hubo algo que le llamo la atención a todos en el lugar.

\- ¿Dónde están Mochida y sus amigos? - Pregunto el profesor Nezu viendo los asientos vacíos.

\- También falta Dame-Tsuna - Comento una chica viendo al asiento vació al final de la mesa.

Al escuchar esa palabras a los guardianes les llego un muy mal presentimiento, peor no eran los únicos ya que también Enma lo sintió, pero, antes de que ellos lograran pararse e ir a buscar a Tsuna las puertas del lugares abrieron dejando ver a Nono junto con Boreen-sensei además de los invitados importantes.

\- Disculpe Boreen-sensei, ¿Usted no sabrá donde esta Tsuna-kun? - Pregunto Enma un tanto impaciente.

\- Dame-Tsuna se adelantó al comedor, ¿Como que no está aquí? - Pregunto Boreen-sensei dejando salir un aura que aterro a todo en el lugar.

\- N.. No solo falta ... Da... Dame... Tsuna, tam... también faltan Mochida y... y sus amigos - Logro decir un chico temblando del miedo que sentía.

Eso no le gusto para nada a Reborn, él era el único que sabía que Tsuna se encontraba muy agotado mentalmente por todo lo sucedido en el día; tanto que el chico por otro poco y no baja a la cena, no fue hasta que él le recordó que no había visto a sus guardianes en todo el día por lo que ellos debían estar muy preocupados, solo por eso él se había adelantado mientras él hablaba un poco con Nono y los demás.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo más, entraron los mayordomos a dejar la comida, Reborn al ver al jefe de ellos en la puerta decidió preguntar algo.

\- ¿No han visto a Dame-Tsuna? - Hablo con voz firme Boreen-sensei.

\- Vi al joven Tsunayoshi en dirección al jardín trasero, con el iban algunos de sus compañeros - Respondido el jefe de los mayordomos.

Eso solo confirmo las sospechas de los amigos del castaño, quienes sin importarles los demás salieron corriendo del lugar y para sorpresa de los estudiantes también los siguieron los invitados de Nono a excepción de la pequeña Yuni y le come malvaviscos Byakuran.

\- Esto no me gusta nada - Murmuro Boreen-sensei que tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Concuerdo contigo ex-arcobaleno - Comento del mismo tono Byakuran con una bolsa de malvaviscos en mano.

\- Tsuna-san... - Susurro preocupada Yuni viendo la puerta.

Mientras que en el comedor varios se preguntaban qué es lo que estaba pasando, todos lo que habían salido corrían en dirección al jardín como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, todos sentían una gran presión en su corazón y eso no les gustaba para nada. Jamás creyeron que unos minutos fueran tan eternos, pero cuando por fin llegaron al jardín, la escena que los recibió fue algo que desearon jamás ver...

En el suelo se encontraba su precioso cielo, lleno de heridas en todo su cuerpo pero en especial una profunda en la garganta, el chico se encontraba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre y se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse consiente.

\- ¿Has entendido Dame-Tsuna? - Hablo Mochida con una navaja en mano, esta se encontraba bañada en sangre. - No te volverás a acercar a Kozato y nos ayudaras a acércanos a él, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él o de alguien importante aquí te aseguro que no seré tan amable - Dijo con burla mientras que su grupo se reía y lamían con sadismo la sangre que tenían en sus manos.

\- ¡TSUNA/DÉCIMO/TSUNA-KUN/OMNÍVORO/BOSS/SAWADA! - Gritaron llenos de terror todos los que llegaron, logrando que los culpables de esto los miraran.

\- ¡M****a! - Gritaron Mochida y sus amigos al ver a todos ahí.

Intentaron correr, pero fueron detenidos por unas tonfas, una katana, unas dinamitas y un látigo. Mientras que algunos detenían a los responsables eso, Ryohei junto con Enma y Chrome fueron hacia su cielo y verificar su estado.

\- Chrome tu ve por ayuda, avísale a Reborn - Pidió Enma a la chica.

Esta no quería apartarse de su cielo pero sabía que necesitaban ayuda por lo cual aun con la mirada llena de preocupación salió entro corriendo a la mansión.

\- Esto es malo... - Susurro el guardián del sol preocupado mientras usaba sus llamas para ayudar al pequeño.

\- ¿Que sucede con Tsuna-kun? - Pregunto Enma preocupado mientras se arrodillaba a lado de Tsuna.

\- Mis llamas no están ayudando - Respondió Ryohei más preocupado que antes

Eso asusto mucho al portador de la llama de la tierra, que miraba con gran preocupación a aquel que considera un hermano y que en estos momentos no dejaba de perder sangre, así que sin pensarlo rompió su camisa y comenzó a presionar en la herida del cuello mientras que Ryohei concentraba más sus llamas.

\- Por favor Tsuna-kun no cierres los ojos - Murmuraba Enma con miedo al ver que el castaño comenzaba a dormirse.

\- Vamos Sawada no te puedes dar por vencido - Le siguió Ryohei en las mismas condiciones.

Las cosas no mejoraban, el castaño se notaba más y más pálido a cada segundo que pasaba, no lo cargaban por miedo a lastimar lo más, en el fondo se oían gritos de dolor hasta que de la nada pararon y a ellos se acercaron los demás que faltaban.

\- ¿Cómo esta Tsuna? - Pregunto preocupado y asustado Yamamoto.

\- Necesitamos ayuda y rápido - Respondió Enma del mismo modo mirando desesperado hacia la mansión.

Y como si alguien divino hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, en ese momento llegaron Reborn junto con Nono, Byakuran, Yuni, Chrome y algunos alumnos; los primeros al ver el estado de Tsuna solo soltaron un aura asesina.

\- ¡TSUNA-SAN! - Grito Yuni, corriendo hacía ellos.

\- ¡Reborn-san necesitamos ayuda y rápido, el Décimo está perdiendo mucha sangre! - Grito desesperado Gokudera, olvidándose por completo de los demás.

\- Sera mejor que se vallan al comedor, que nadie salga - Dijo Byakuran viendo seriamente a los estudiantes que los habían seguido, estos asintieron con miedo y regresaron corriendo al comedor.

Al ver que estos se iban, Reborn (Ya sin su disfraz) se acercó rápidamente al castaño y ocultando su mirada comenzó a aplicarle sus llamas del sol también.

\- Hay que darnos prisa Nono - Dijo Reborn de repente, ocasionando que todos reaccionaran.

\- ¡Quiero que la enfermería este lista lo más rápido posible! - Grito Nono a uno de los mayordomos que se habían acercado.

Este solo asintió para inmediatamente salir corriendo, Dino se acercó a su hermanito y con mucho cuidado lo cargo después de obtener el consentimiento de Reborn, este se subió al hombro de su ex-alumno y siguió con su trabajo de aplicarle las llamas del sol a Tsuna, siendo ayudado por Ryohei, sin esperar más todos fueron hacía la enfermería lo más rápido posible sin dañar a Tsuna.

\- Tsuna... - Susurro Reborn al ver que su alumno ya había cerrado sus ojos y es que a pesar de no demostrarlo eso no le gustaba para nada.

No tardaron al llegar al lugar deseado, los médicos ya se encontraban en el lugar por lo cual retiraron a Tsuna de los brazos de Dino y les dijeron a todos que tendrían que esperar a fuera de la sala. Esto no le gusto a nadie, pero no tenían de otra por lo cual solamente pudieron ver impotencia como la puerta se cerraba delante de ellos.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio total, cuando Reborn comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor seguido de Nono y Dino.

\- Ustedes se quedan aquí - Dicto el mejor Hitman hacía los guardianes, Yuni y Enma que solamente asintieron, sabían que si en esos momentos observaban a los demás alumnos los matarían sin dudarlo.

Observaron como ellos tres se retiraban y solamente hasta que desaparecieron de su rango de vista, volvieron a dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta que anteriormente se había cerrado.

\- Que bueno que Varia no estaba aquí - Comento en susurro Enma, a lo cual obtuvo un asentimiento de los demás.

* * *

\- ¿Alguien sabe que fue lo que ocurrió? - Pregunto un alumno viendo a Mochida y su grupo bastante golpeados.

\- Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí en ese estado? - Pregunto otro con tono sorprendido.

\- Los trajeron unos mayordomos - Respondió una chica.

En el comedor las cosas estaban bastantes inquietas, desde el momento que la chica llamada Chrome había llegado gritando que necesitaban ayuda, todos se habían estado preguntando qué era lo que había pasado; los que habían logrado ir con ello solo pudieron decir que al parecer alguien estaba herido, no pudieron decir quién era ya que no alcanzaron a ver pero por cómo estaba el Noveno suponían que era alguien muy importante.

Después, todos habían obedecido las indicaciones dadas y nadie había salido del comedor, el lugar se encontraba lleno de ruido hasta que escucharon las puertas abriéndose, dejando ver al Noveno, Boreen-sensei y a Dino, pero ellos no se veían nada felices.

\- Despierten los - Ordeno Nono serio, asustando a todos en el lugar.

Inmediatamente unas personas se acercaron a los que estaban inconscientes y echándoles agua helada los despertaron, estos veían asustados el lugar hasta que se toparon con las miradas de Nono y Boreen-sensei, cosa que los hizo temblar y no exactamente por el frio que les dio el agua.

\- Expliquen en este momento el porqué de sus acciones - Ordeno Boreen-sensei.

\- ¿Habla de lo de Dame-Tsuna? - Pregunto Mochida tratando de sentarse de manera correcta, para después mostrar una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. - Se lo merecía, así ese inútil no se meterá con la gente que no debe, en nombre de todos mis compañeros y profesor, lamentamos que el bueno para nada de Dame-Tsuna allá molestado a uno de sus invitados Nono - Dijo sin despegar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

Los demás al escuchar eso comprendieron lo que pasaba y comenzaron a disculparse por el comportamiento del estúpido de su compañero, también, Nezu se disculpaba por el pésimo comportamiento de su inútil estudiante. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta Reborn ya estaba preparando a Leon para disparar, Dino preparaba su látigo y Nono sostenía con fuerza su báculo.

Antes de que ellos iniciaran la masacre, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yamamoto que se veía un poco agitado e ignorando a los demás miro seriamente al ex-arcobaleno del cielo.

\- Chiquitín, necesitan tu ayuda, Sempai y tu son necesarios para que todo salga bien - Dijo el espadachín rápidamente pero serio, cosa que sorprendió a los demás alumnos.

\- Vayámonos - Respondió Reborn, para después saltar al hombro del guardián de la lluvia, este solo asintió y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

\- Disculpe Nono, ¿Que está sucediendo? - Pregunto Nezu.

\- A partir de este momento, tienen prohibido salir de sus habitaciones y ya hablare más tarde con ustedes, llévenlos a sus habitaciones - Ordeno Nono sorprendiendo a todos por lo dicho.

Al ver que todos se dirigían a sus recamaras, Nono junto con Dino volvieron a la enfermería, donde solo se encontraban todos mirando hacia la puerta con ansias.

\- Espero que mi nieto este bien... - Dijo en voz baja Nono.

\- Mi hermanito es fuerte, sé que lo lograra - Comento Dino tratando de ser optimista.

\- Estamos hablando de Tsunayoshi-kun, así que no hay porque dudar - Agrego Byakuran, sin comer ninguna golosina.

\- Por supuesto, Tsuna-san es el mejor estudiante de mi tío - Acompaño Yuni con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Tsuna-kun es asombroso, no puede rendirse - Comento Enma con esperanza.

Todos los guardianes al escuchar esas palabras solo sonrieron un poco al recordar la fuerza de su cielo.

\- El omnívoro no es débil - Agrego, para sorpresa de todos Hibari, que se encontraba un poco más alejado de los demás pero aun así no despegaba su mirada de la puerta.

\- Jajaja tienen razón, Tsuna estará bien - Dijo un poco más tranquilo Yamamoto.

\- De eso no hay que dudar friki del béisbol, nuestro cielo es el más fuerte de todo y esto no lo detendrá - Añadió Gokudera con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Boss se pondrá bien y regresara con nosotros - Agrego Chrome con una ligera sonrisa.

El ambiente se sentía mucho más tranquilo que antes, pero, aun así todos estaban preocupados por el bienestar de su cielo...

* * *

 _ **Debo decir que esta vez si estoy muy triste... Si no les gusto el capítulo pasado mejor me lo hubieran dicho TT_TT**_

 _ **Fue peor esta vez que la pasada u.u**_

 _ **Me doy cuenta que no los puedo dejar sin capítulo, algo en mi se siente horrible si no lo subo sabiendo que ya esta listo.**_

 ** _¿Podrán darme seis comentarios para un nuevo capitulo esta semana?_**

 ** _La pregunta de los regalos aun sigue, créanme que mas adelante se necesitara..._**

 ** _Muchísimas gracias a esas personas que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, en agradecimiento, en un rato les envió un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo n.n ( Mika99 ¿Tienes cuenta? La necesito para pasarte tu parte de adelanto )_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Esa fue la noche más larga para todos los guardianes de la décima generación, el jefe de la familia Simón, Cavallone, Gesso, Gligio Nero y del Noveno Vongola. Alrededor de las 2:30 de la mañana empezaban a caer dormidos contra su voluntad pero jamás se alejaron de la puerta, ni siquiera cuando las mucamas y mayordomos les suplicaron ir a sus habitaciones para descansar adecuadamente.

Hasta que el reloj dio las 6:45 de la mañana fue que las puertas se abrieron, despertando a todos de golpe; una vez que enfocaron su vista hacia el lugar del ruido pudieron ver a Ryohei que se veía bastante agotado y a su lado estaba Reborn, que, aunque, ocultara su rostro debajo de su fedora podían ver que también estaba cansado. Inmediatamente todos se acercaron hacia ellos con la intensión de pedir respuestas, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, Reborn les gano la palabra.

\- Solamente tratamos las heridas más graves como la de la garganta y del tórax, costo más de lo que hubiéramos pensado. Aun lo siguen tratando - Hablo con una voz seria, demostrando que aún estaba preocupado por la situación.

\- No debemos dudar de Sawada, sé que el podrá superar esto - Dijo el guardián del sol de manera tranquila y cansada, cosa que sorprendió a varios.

El lugar se volvió aquedar en silencio, nadie sabía que decir; todos esperaban que al momento de salir los portadores de las llamas del sol estos les dieran la noticia que más ansiaban oír, pero, el escuchar que su cielo aún no estaba por completo fuera de peligro los ponía más tenso.

\- Carnívoro, si el omnívoro aún no está bien ¿Porque están aquí afuera y no allá adentro? - Pregunto Hibari con una voz muy fría que hizo estremecer a todos.

\- Los doctores nos obligaron a parar - Contesto frustrado Ryohei en vez del Hitman. - Dijeron que si seguíamos como estábamos nos íbamos a desmayar del cansancio - Agrego

\- Lo que dice Ryohei es cierto, no podemos suministrar llamas de esa manera por tanto tiempo - Soltó Reborn. - Es mejor que se vallan a descansar unas horas, no se han movido de este lugar desde la cena, si Dame-Tsuna se entera de lo que están haciendo no le va a gusta para nada - Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al decir eso, Reborn noto como sus rostros cambiaban por completo.

Después de discutir por otra media hora, Reborn, logro convencer a todos de ir a sus habitaciones mientras él se quedaba esperando a oír nuevas noticias sobre el estado de su estudiante.

* * *

El desayuno, aunque parecía normal como cualquier otro día, realmente era el más tenso y pesado que hubieran tenido en toda su vida; esto era tanto para los metidos en la mafia como para los que no.

Para los estudiantes era como comer bajo el agua, sentían mucha presión y hasta les costaba respirar, se sentían bastante incómodos por el ambiente en el comedor además de que se preguntaban donde estarían Nono con Boreen-sensei, pero otra pregunta que recorría su mente era que habían hecho para ganar esas miradas asesinas de los invitados del Noveno.

Desde la noche pasada las cosas se habían puesto bastante mal, a partir del momento que fueron enviados a sus habitaciones sentían que las cosas iban a cambiar y mal para ellos, cosa que confirmaron cuando los mayordomos los despertaron, juraron que los miraban con desprecio e ira contenida, pensaban decirle a Nono pero incluso ese trato siguió delante de los invitados por lo cual dejaron de lado ese tema por el momento.

Mientras que los alumnos normales tenían molestias con la servidumbre, para los conocedores de la mafia había sido la peor noche de sus vidas.

A pesar de haber sido mandados por Reborn a descansar aunque sea un par de horas, nadie había logrado dormir ni cinco minutos sin que en su mente llegara la imagen de Tsuna en el suelo con un charco de sangra de bajo de el con una horrible herida en la garganta junto con esos ojos sin el brillo que tanto adoraban. Esa escena los estremecía y aterraba de una manera que jamás llegaron a pensar que podrían sentir.

Tenían unas ganas de asesinar, masacrar y torturar a los culpables de una manera nunca antes vista…

Byakuran usando sus conocimientos de otras dimensiones pensaba en las enfermedades y torturas psicológicas que podría hacer en esos malditos.

Yuni consideraba las opciones de muertes lentas y con la ayuda de unas personas que no dudarían en actuar al saber lo que le había pasado a Tsuna

Dino pensaba que hacerles con ayuda de su látigo, Enzo y de sus hombros de una manera que jamás olvidarían.

Enma pensaba que tanto daño les podría hacer con ayuda de sus llamas sin la necesidad que Videnci apareciera, ahora que lo recordaba, en España y México hubo algo llamado "La Santa Inquisición", de ahí sacaría muy buena ideas.

Chrome recordaba todas las lecciones que le habían dado Mukuro y Mammon al momento de hacer ilusiones que destrozaran la mente de sus víctimas.

Ryohei estaba imaginando que utilizaría a esos malditos como sus nuevos sacos de boxeo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Hibari sabía que más tarde mordería hasta la muerte a esos estúpidos herbívoros por perturbar la paz y lastimar al omnívoro.

Yamamoto a pesar de tener una ligera sonrisa planeaba en su mente todas las formas que podría rebanar a los desgraciados que habían tocado a su cielo.

Gokudera no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara, más sin embargo, planeaba las distintas maneras de torturas a eso idiotas con su sistema C.A.I

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Nono con una expresión muy seria de esta manera todos salieron de sus pensamientos y métodos de tortura para darle toda su atención al Noveno Vongola el cual con pasos silenciosos tomo su lugar en la gran mesa.

\- Les debo informar de unas nuevas normas que abra – Comenzó Nono seriamente. – A partir de este momento no tienen permitido salir de sus habitaciones, las únicas razones por las cueles pueden salir son para el desayuno, la comida y la cena; seguirán yendo a la escuela pero al regresar deberán ir directamente a sus cuartos, ni siquiera pueden salir a los jardines. Todo aquel que rompa esta norma será regresado inmediatamente a Japón, todo esto se mantendrá hasta nuevo aviso – Sin ninguna emoción en su voz se anunció todo.

\- ¿Me permite saber por qué Nono? – Pregunto sorprendido Nezu, diciendo lo que varios pensaban y no entendían.

\- No tienen derecho de preguntar eso, es más, todos ustedes ya no deberían estar aquí – Se escuchó una voz muy fría y seria que todos conocían.

\- ¡Boreen-sensei! – Gritaron la mayoría en el comedor, mientras que los que se quedaron callados lo miraban preocupados.

\- ¡Cállense! – Les ordeno el Hitman a lo cual todos obedecieron, no querían hacer enojar a su profesor, que, por lo visto no está de humor. – No harán ninguna pregunta y obedecerán si no quieren un castigo mío, ahora, vallase que las limusinas los esperan – Volvió a dictar sin ver a nadie ya que su mirada estaba escondida.

Rápidamente casi todos obedecieron y salieron corriendo hacia sus vehículos sin darse cuentas que había algunas personas que no los seguían. Los guardianes se quedaron en sus lugares viendo directamente a Reborn que en unos segundos ya estaba con su ropa normal bebiendo un expreso que solo Primo sabe de dónde saco.

\- Esta estable, no me han dicho nada más, para saber si tiene alguna secuela hay que esperar a que despierte – Soltó el Hitman mientras veía como sus en sus rostros se notaban más tranquilos.

\- ¿Podemos ver a Tsuna-kun? – Pregunto Enma con ansiedad.

\- No, el necesita mucho descanso, como dije antes, hay que esperar que el despierte por su voluntad y no por una bola de ruidosos – Respondió Reborn ignorando las caras de decepción de los demás. – Ahora, váyanse a la escuela – Ordeno disparando hacia el techo.

Dicha acción provoco que casi todos salieran corriendo, los únicos que se quedaron con el Hitman fueron Yuni, Byakuran y Nono.

\- Iré a preparar mis regalos para Tsuna-san, Tío – Informo Yuni parándose de su asiento con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también ex-arcobaleno, debo tener todo listo para Tsunayoshi-kun – Le siguió el peli-blanco con una pequeña sonrisa siguiendo a la pequeña.

Después de que ambos cielos se retiraran del lugar, Nono miro a su viejo amigo, pues, había algo que quería saber desde ayer que no había podido preguntar.

\- Todo salió bien ayer Nono – Respondió Reborn ante la pregunta que tenía el hombre delante de él. – Logro negociar con Bermuda por la liberación de Mukuro Rokudo, es el quien te debe decir cuáles fueron los acuerdos – Agrego un tanto irritado al recordar la charla que había tenido ayer con su alumno antes de la cena.

\- Confió en que mi nieto haya manejado bien la situación – Hablo el Nono con un ligera sonrisa.

* * *

El resto del día fue tranquilo para la mayoría, a excepción de los amigos de Tsuna que ya querían regresar a la mansión para poder estar ha lado de este; para ellos, el día avanzaba de una manera extremadamente lenta y todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor lo ignoraban completamente.

Los demás estudiantes seguían con sus actividades como siempre, la única diferencia es que se encontraban más felices que el día anterior, ¿Por qué? Muy simple a decir verdad. Sin Dame-Tsuna cerca ellos podían poner en marcha sus planes para acercarse más a Enma y también a Dino-Sensei, que, por alguna razón, parecía tenerle cariño al ( Según ellos ) estúpido e inútil de Dame-Tsuna.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, comenzaron con sus movimientos para ser los nuevos mejores amigos del décimo Simon y del décimo Cavallone, para ellos, todo sería demasiado fácil y de esa manera asegurarían un futuro lleno de riquezas y fama. Desgraciadamente ( Para ellos ), nada salió como lo planearon…

Para las chicas que buscaban acercarse de diversas maneras a ambos capos, solo recibieron miradas y tonos muy fríos que aterraron a más de una. Para los chicos le ocurrió lo mismo, solo que a ellos lo amenazaron en todo tipo de formas.

Al terminar con la escuela todos regresaron a la mansión, los alumnos decepcionados porque sus planes habían fallado además de que pensaban por qué salieron mal; mientras que los amigos del décimo cielo Vongola estaban que amenazan al chofer para llegar más rápido a su destino.

Al llegar, la mayoría siguió las ordenes de Nono y fueron directo a sus habitaciones después de comer, al ver que todos los civiles estaban en sus cuartos, los restantes corrieron al cuarto donde se encontraba su cielo, pues, ese día a la hora de la comida no se habían presentado los otros dos cielos, Nono ni siquiera Reborn que llevaba desaparecido desde el desayuno. El único que no los pudo acompañar fue Dino que tuvo que regresar a su mansión a revisar un asunto que era urgente, por lo cual, les encargo a los chicos mantenerlo al pendiente, a lo que ellos accedieron y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar al cuarto, aunque estaban desesperados, tocaron la puerta; después de todo, si su cielo seguía descansando no querían perturbar su sueño y de paso ganarse una "Tutoría" con el mejor Hitman del mundo, al escuchar la autorización para entrar de parte del Nono, todos tratando de mantenerse calmados entraron a la habitación.

En ella se podía ver a todos los ausentes de la comida acomodados en alguna parte del lugar, el cual se trataba de una sala del área de enfermería, había algunos aparatos que mostraban el estado de salud del cielo Vongola, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una gran cama donde en mencionada se encontraba en lo que parecía un pacífico sueño, además de que había unos ventanales por donde se podía ver los jardines.

Yuni y Byakuran estaban sentados en unas sillas al lado derecho de su cielo, la primera tomando la mano del castaño mientras que el otro comía con lentitud una bolsa de malvaviscos.

Nono estaba en el lado derecho de la cama, igual sentado solo que el en la cama mientras miraba a su nieto dormir.

Reborn se encontraba a lado de la cabeza de Tsuna sin despegar un momento la mirada de su alumno.

Sin decir o hacer nada, cada quien se acomodó en el lugar y así pasaron las horas, nadie despego su mirada del castaño mientras que le rogaban a Primo que su cielo pronto despertara y los volviera a mirar con esos ojos llenos de inocencia junto con aquella sonrisa que todos amaban.

No fue hasta casi la hora de la cena que sucedió lo que todos esperaban, Tsuna comenzó a mostrar sinos de despertar alertando a todos en el lugar.

\- Gokudera ver por Shamal – Le ordeno Reborn a la tormenta que obedeció de inmediato.

El castaño, poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos color caramelo, mirando con confusión el lugar donde se encontraba trato de sentarse más una pequeña mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

\- Sera mejor que no te muevas mucho Dame-Tsuna – Oyó que le decían, pudo reconocer la voz de su tutor por lo cual dejo de moverse para dedicarse a mirar el lugar a su alrededor.

De esta manera se dio cuenta que toda su familia se encontraba en el lugar y lo miraban alegres y preocupados a la vez.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Tsuna-kun? – Le pregunto Nono con un tono y mirada dulce.

Todos observaron con detalle como el chico al momento de querer hablar se llevaba una mano a la garganta y hacía un gesto de dolor, eso no les había gustado para nada.

\- ¿Quiere agua Boss? – Pregunto Chrome con preocupación, moviéndose cerca de su cielo para captar su atención.

En respuesta recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del castaño que aún tenía una mano en su garganta y por lo visto trataba de hablar, ella inmediatamente le sirvió un poco del preciado líquido de una jarra que se encontraba en el lugar.

\- Deja de hacer eso Dame-Tsuna – Le ordeno Reborn a su estudiante al darse cuenta que solo se estaba haciendo más daño al intentar sacar algún ruido de su boca.

Logro sentarse en la cama con ayuda de su abuelito y Byakuran, al momento de recibir el agua se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Shamal que se veía un poco agitado al haber corrido como loco, detrás de él venía Gokudera, que, al a ver a Tsuna despierto se acercó con hacia él. Mientras, Shamal estaba considerando irse, pero una mirada asesina de parte de cierto Hitman lo freno.

\- Shamal revisa a Tsuna en este instante, sobre todo su garganta y ni se te ocurra negarte o algo – Ordeno/Amenazo el Hitman con una voz que a más de uno le dio escalofríos.

Sin poderse negar Shamal comenzó a checar al chico dejando al último su garganta, al revisar su cuerpo pudo ver que se recuperaría con mucho descanso y nada de esfuerzos por un tiempo, pero, al pedirle al chico que abriera su garganta para poder terminar, vio algo que no le gusto.

\- ¿Puedes hablar? – Pregunto serio Shamal, cosa que alerto a todos los presentes.

El chico volvió a tratar de hablar pero solamente conseguía un dolor que jamás pensó tener en la garganta, solo negó con la cabeza volviendo a sobar el lugar tratando de mitigar un poco el dolor que sentía, dándose cuenta por primera vez de las vendas que cubrían el lugar afectado.

\- Lo que me temí – Susurro el médico, siendo escuchado por todos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Shamal? – Pregunto preocupado pero serio Nono.

\- El daño en su garganta fue peor de lo que pensamos, el corte daño sus cuerdas vocales, desde ahora no podrá hablar porque siempre sentirá un dolor de los mil demonios al intentarlo – Respondió la duda el cuestionado, sin atreverse a mirar a nadie en la sala, solo observaba por la ventana.

El lugar quedo en un silencio helado, nadie podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Tsuna ya no podría hablar? ¿Ya no podrían escuchar aquella risa que los llenaba de vida? Era algo que no quería creer, esto no podía estar pasando, se supone que ellos protegerían al castaño pero por confiados, aquella persona que era su luz, había pagado las consecuencias.

\- ¿No lo pueden ayudar las llamas del sol? – Pregunto Reborn con la mirada oculta.

Aun así él sabía perfectamente que Tsuna estaba en shock, ni siquiera el castaño podía creer que ya no podría volver a hablar.

Shamal estaba pensando en una respuesta para Reborn cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Jajajaja el gran Lambo-sama está de regreso! –Grito lleno de alegría el niño vaca.

\- ¡Estúpida vaca guarda silencio no vez que el Décimo necesita descansar! – Le respondió molesto Gokudera, comenzando a sacar su dinamita.

\- ¿Dame-Tsuna está mal? – Pregunto sin mucho interés Lambo - ¡Entonces jugaras con el gran Lambo y eso te hará sentir mejor! ¡Deberías sentirte honrado de poder jugar con el gran Lambo-sama! - Ordeno el niño con alegría comenzando a correr hacía un castaño que se veía más aturdido que antes.

Antes de que el guardián del rayo pudiera subirse a la cama del cielo, fue pateado por un Hitman que se encontraba más molesto que antes y que el niño solo estuviera dando molestias, interrumpiendo una conversación de gran importancia, solo empeoraba las cosas.

Como costumbre el niño trato de no llorar para solo fracasar y empezar con su llanto/berrinche, antes de que el Hitman o alguien más lo callara, Lambo saco su bazuca de los diez años pero al momento de querer pararse y dispararse este tropezó, logrando que la bazuca callera y disparara sobre Yamamoto. Cuando salió el conocido humo rosa, todos miraban el lugar donde había estado el guardián de la lluvia…

\- Ya tenía rato que esto no pasaba – Se oyó de repente en el lugar, una voz, que a pesar de ser conocida, sonaba diferente.

Cuando el humo se disipo vieron a un Yamamoto que ya se habían topado en los primeros días de su aventura en el futuro, igual como aquella vez portaba con un traje negro y una camisa azul, en su hombro estaba su katana. Lo que confundió a muchos era el hecho de que traía en sus manos un pedazo de pastel y una caja de plástico anaranjada.

\- Es bueno ver que todos están bien – Saludo con una sonrisa la lluvia del futuro.

\- ¿¡Como qué bien!? ¡Se nota que en futuro sigues siendo un estúpido friki del béisbol! – Grito exasperado Gokudera.

\- Así que eso ya ocurrió – Murmuro Yamamoto viendo al castaño en la cama.

Con pasos firmes se acercó a su cielo, dejo el pastel a un lado y coloco su mano en la cabeza de Tsuna dándole unas carisias que relajaron al menor e inconscientemente sonrió, por lo que todos los demás sonrieron al ver al pequeño sonreír ( Unos más disimulados que otros ).

\- Todo estará bien Tsuna, no te preocupes – Aseguro la lluvia con una ligera sonrisa. Pareció estar pensando algo rápidamente para después colocar la caja naranja en manos de Tsuna, el cual lo miro confundido. – Esto ayudara, fue idea del chiquitín y no creo que se moleste si dejo esto aquí, allá tenemos muchas de estas, también disfruta el pastel, es para ti después de todo. Cuídate Tsuna – Fue lo que dijo, para posteriormente darle un pequeño beso en la frente al castaño, el cual se sonrojo por la acción de su lluvia.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, un humo rosa envolvió a Yamamoto, al parecer los cinco minutos habían terminado.

\- Es bueno regresar – Fue lo primero que dijo el Yamamoto que todos conocían.

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras, la lluvia fue atacada por una tormenta furiosa que lo regañaba y muchas cosas más; a la pelea se le unió la nube con el argumento de que eran demasiado ruidosos por lo cual los mordería hasta la muerte, Lambo no supo cómo termino metido en la pelea.

Los demás miraban la pelea con una gotita en la frente, Byakuran lo veía divertido mientras alentaba a Yamamoto a batear las dinamitas y granadas fuera de la habitación ( De donde saco su bate, solo Primo sabe ) además de esquivar los golpes de Hibari; Yuni se preguntaba de donde había salido el bate, mientras que Nono solo reía por la familia que tenía su nieto,

\- ¿Qué te dieron Tsuna? – Pregunto el ex-arcobaleno del sol a su alumno, mirando intrigado la caja.

Al oír esa pregunta, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron al castaño que comenzó a abrir la caja naranja, al ver su contenido se confundió un poco, pues, no esperaba encontrarse unas píldoras como las que le había regalado Basil solo que estas era de un color amarillo que brillaban un poco.

\- Déjame verlas – Pidió Shamal creyendo ya saber que eran esas píldoras.

Dándole al médico la caja de pastillas, todos observaron con atención como este sacaba una de las píldoras y la analizaba seriamente, para después comérsela.

\- Lo que imagine – Soltó después de masticar y tragar, devolviéndole la caja al castaño que lo miraba curioso.

\- ¿Qué son esas pastillas Shamal? – Pregunto curioso Nono.

\- Píldoras creadas con llamas del sol – Respondió el médico. – Pero estas fueron creadas con unas llamas bastante poderosas, puedo asegurar que fueron hechas especialmente para la garganta de este chico. Al comerlas el efectos de las llamas curara su garganta por lo que podrá hablar, no es un afecto permanente, por eso debe comerlas diario – Explico resumidamente.

\- Comete una Dame-Tsuna – Ordeno Reborn inmediatamente.

El castaño solo asintió para después sacar una píldora y comerla, todos observaban los movimientos del castaño con sumo detalle, pasaron unos segundos para que Tsuna tragara la pastillas y todo volvió a quedar en silencio ( Lambo había quedado noqueado después de la pelea ).

\- ¿Qué tal Dame-Tsuna? – Pregunto Reborn, viendo como el chico volvía a tocar su garganta.

\- Saben dulces – Respondió el castaño con la voz algo áspera.

Al volver a escuchar la voz del castaño más de uno quiso llorar, se oyeron algunos gritos de felicidad ( Los más fuertes de parte de Ryohei que casi los deja sordos ) además de algunos suspiros de alivio.

\- ¿A quién le pertenecen las llamas con las que crearon estas píldoras, Shamal? – Pregunto aliviado Nono, queriendo tener a esa persona cerca de una vez y no tener que esperar ningún momento.

\- Creo que le pertenecen a Reborn – Respondió Shamal, sorprendiendo a todos por la respuesta. – Solo eh visto unas llamas del sol tan fuertes y puras, esas te pertenecen Reborn – Aseguro mirando al Hitman que no decía nada.

\- Tiene sentido – Soltó Gokudera que se veía pensativo. – El friki del béisbol del futuro dijo que había sido idea de Reborn-san desde el inicio y si el daño en la garganta del Décimo es tan grave como dices, es obvio que solamente unas llamas tan poderosas y puras puedan ayudar al Décimo – Explico la tormenta sin dejar su pose de pensativo.

Después de eso las cosas transcurrieron más tranquilas para todos, Shamal volvió a revisar a Tsuna y posteriormente le dio algunas indicaciones para las nuevas píldoras que tomaría además de informar que el chico no podría hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzos durante algún tiempo, más tarde Reborn los mando a arreglarse para la cena y aunque ninguno quería dejar a su cielo, obedecieron con algunas amenazas.

El castaño también regreso a su habitación con un poco de ayuda de parte de Enma, al llegar a este el portador de la llama de la tierra lo dejo solo para que se arreglara. Mientras que Tsuna se cambiaba no podía dejar de pensar que le tenía que dar las gracias a su tutor, ya que aunque el Yamamoto del futuro le entrego las píldoras, estas eran idea del Hitman, además de que las llamas de las píldoras eran de él.

Al terminar de arreglarse recordó que tenía que hacer una llamada, al parecer a su pequeño proyecto también incluiría su agradecimiento por esto.

Tomo su el teléfono regalado por su abuelito y asegurándose que Reborn no estuviera cerca, marco un número que ya venía desde que se lo dieron, espero unos cuantos tonos y la persona al otro lado contesto.

\- Bueno – …

* * *

Cuando llego la hora de la cena todos los alumnos bajaron en silencio, no querían molestar más al Noveno y sus invitados, pero que gran sorpresa se llevaron, que, al momento de entrar al comedor en este ya se encontraba Dame-Tsuna rodeado de su grupito de siempre y a este también se le unía Enma, todos ellas sonreían, reían o peleaban como siempre lo hacían, mientras que el castaño solo escuchaba y observaba pero sonreía.

Mochida y su grupo no podían creer lo que veían, ellos estaban seguros de haber dejado en un terrible estado al castaño, tanto que creyeron matarlo; así que no lograban comprender porque el estúpido se encontraba delante de ellos como si nada, pero, algo que si logro notar Mochida, era el hecho de que el castaño llevaba una playera de cuellos largo, ya sabiendo por qué solo pudo sonreír con malicia para después ir a su lugar.

No paso mucho para que llegara Nono y la gente de importancia ( Entre ellos se encontraba Dino que acaba de llegar ), que también se veía de mejor humor que en la mañana. Una vez que cada quien tomo su lugar, la comida fue servida y todos disfrutaban de sus alimentos, en toda la mesa habían conversaciones, unas más animadas que otras; fue a la mitad de la cena que Yuni le dio una mirada a su tío y al recibir un asentimiento de este solo sonrió con malicia de una manera que hizo que Reborn se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Con su tenedor golpeo la copa que tenía, de esta manera obtuvo toda la atención de la mesa, solo pudo sonreír dulcemente para después pararse de la silla.

\- Hay algo que quiero decir – Comenzó Yuni con una voz dulce pero firme y sincera. – Hay alguien en esta sala a quien yo le debo mucho, le debo mi propi vida y muchas cosas más, jamás podré pagarte de la misma manera todo lo que has hecho por mí, así que por favor, acepta todo esto en lo que pienso como agradecerte de una manera mejor – Al terminar de hablar iba a hacer una señal pero Byakuran la detuvo y entendió lo que este quería hacer.

\- Yuni-chan tiene mucha razón – Soltó de repente el peli-blanco parándose también de su lugar, ahora siendo el mismo el centro de atención. – En mi caso me perdonaste de algo que yo jamás pensé ser perdonado, me diste otra oportunidad aun cuando no la merecía, me enseñaste una nueva manera de ver la vida y el mundo en general, es por ti quien soy ahora. Jamás podre agradecerte una manera digna de ti, porque lo que has hecho por mí, no tiene precio alguno, pero, espero que esto sea bueno por el momento y ten por seguro que en el futuro seguiré buscando la mejor manera de recompensarte y compasarte – Dijo todo eso con un tono firme pero agradable.

\- Muchas gracias Tsuna-san/Tsunayoshi-kun – Concluyeron los dos viendo como el mencionado se sonrojaba.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos cielos hicieron una señal y las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando entrar a varia gente de la servidumbre con muchas, muchas cajas y todas ellas fueron llevadas al castaño en un extremo de la mesa que ese veía muy confundido y sorprendido.

Los alumnos estaban sin palabras al ver saber que todas esas palabras y regalos iban para al estúpido de su clase, Nono junto con Dino, Reborn, Enma y el resto de los guardianes observaban uy divertidos la situación que pasaba frente a ellos, mientras que Tsuna no sabía dónde meterse por lo que le estaba pasando, jamás imagino que esto le llagaría a pasar.

\- ¡Tsuna-san abra mis regalos! – Pido emocionada y alegre Yuni acercándose al castaño.

\- Mejor primero los míos Tsunayoshi-kun – Contraataco el monstro come malvaviscos también acercándose al mencionado.

\- No puedes ser descortés con ellos Dame-Tsuna – Dijo Reborn con burla, riendo internamente por la cara que tenía el chico.

Sin más remedio soltó un pequeño suspiro y les dio a los dos personas frente a el una sonrisa cálida además de que con la mirada les preguntaba cuál iba a abrir primero. Yuni siendo un poco más rápida le dio al castaño una caja blanca con un moño naranja.

\- El mío primero, Tsuna-san, ojala le guste – Dijo con una sonrisa la sobrina del mejor Hitman del mundo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza el castaño comenzó a abrir el regalo bajo la atenta mirada de todos en el comedor, al ver lo que había al interior lo saco para mostrarlo a los demás, olvidando que había más gente en el lugar. Dejo ver una camisa color naranja con algunos bordados negros en forma de flores en las orillas, todos pudieron ver lo genial que se veía.

\- Esta y muchas as fueron hechas por mí, Tsuna-san, ojala y sean de su agrado – Confeso una sonrojada Yuni con una sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias, Yuni – Agradeció al castaño con una voz dulce.

\- Me toca Tsunayoshi-kun – Dijo Byakuran, dejando en las manos del castaño una caja naranja con listo blanco.

Tsuna solo asintió para después dejar la camisa de la caja donde la saco y comenzar a abrir el siguiente regalo, en este, se podían varios tipos de dulces que jamás había visto.

\- Estoy seguro que todos esos dulces te gustaran, además de que en las otras cajas hay más cosas que de seguro te encantaran – Aseguro Byakuran al momento que abría una paleta y se la metía al castaño en la boca.

\- Gracias Byakuran – Dijo Tsuna después de sacar la paleta.

Posteriormente a eso siguieron abriendo todos los regalos, descubriendo que Yuni le había dado mucha ropa que ella había hecho además de algunos libros que realmente quería leer; Byakuran le dio puros dulces de diferentes partes del mundo.

Al ver todas las cosas que le habían dado al castaño, el comedor estaba lleno de pensamientos y sentimientos muy opuestos; por un lado estaban los relacionados con la mafia que disfrutan del espectáculo y cierto Hitman pensaba como controlar a su estudiante con tanto dulce que tenía a la mano, sabiendo de ante mano que el castaño amaba todo lo dulce; los no relacionados con la mafia estaban que se morían de la envidia y de los celos que sentían.

Todos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que de la nada comenzaron a caer pétalos de loto y una flor de estas caía en frente del castaño, estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando, los guardianes miraban a Chrome pero al ver que esta también estaba en shock no entendían lo que pasaba. El Hitman solo miraba las reacciones de Tsuna, al parecer este también comprendía lo que pasaba. Para confirmas o aclarar sus dudad se abrió la puerta del comedor sorprendiendo a la mayoría…

\- Kufufufufu es hora de que yo también te de mi regalo, Tsunayoshi-kun -…

* * *

 _ **Oficial, el capitulo mas largo de este fic... ¿Les a gustado?**_

 _ **Me sorprendieron con tantos comentarios, de nuevo, muchas gracias a todos. ¡A 3 COMENTARIOS DE CONSEGUIR LOS 100! Dios creo que llorare, jamas había llegado a tanto TTwTT**_

 ** _Estamos hablando de Tsuna, claro que hará locuras por su familia XD_**

 ** _Se que todos desean que los malditos desgraciados que tocaron a Tsuna tengan la muerte mas horrible de todas, así que le pregunto, ¿Cual es la mejor manera de hacerlo y quienes participarían?_**

 ** _¡Todos deseaban a Piña y creo que reconocieron quien llego al final! XD_**

 ** _Créanme que las cosas pasaran a mayores, en este capitulo a aparecido el primer indicio de lo que esta por venir, ¿Que pasara?_**

 ** _Apareció la vaca que no se si odian o aman, respecto a Varia si aparecerán, tengan paciencia; si ellos llegan antes, créanme que arderá Trolla, perdón, Vongola XD_**

 ** _Para mi mala suerte aun no salgo, solo quiero que estén al corriente con mi loca cabeza, cuando salga yo les aviso n.n_**

 ** _Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, lo dejo en seis de nuevo, ¿Lograran la cantidad para un nuevo capitulo el próximo domingo?_**

 ** _Bueno sin mas que decir, ¡Hasta luego! n.n/_**

 ** _Psd: El comentario de la Santa Inquisicion salio por mi hermana XD_**


	11. Chapter 11

La sala se encontraba sumergida en silencio, este se debía al asombro y confusión que todos tenían, la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de casi todos relacionados en la mafia era una muy simple:

 _¿¡Que rayos estaba haciendo en ese lugar Mukuro Rokudo!?_

Solo tres personas tenían otra duda diferente, ¿Que hacía Mukuro levantado cuando se supone que debía estar descansando?

Los pétalos de loto seguían cayendo en el lugar, Mukuro observaba todo con una sonrisa burlona, divirtiéndose con las caras de todos en la sala. Observo con atención a su cielo, el cual lo miraba confundido pero aliviado a la vez, miro con detalle todo el lugar para después de unos segundos comenzar a caminar.

\- Kufufufufu ya que él come malvaviscos y la pequeña comentaron el porque te agradecen yo también lo hare, escucha con atención Tsunayoshi-kun que será la única vez que diga todo esto – Dijo Mukuro captando nuevamente la atención de todos, camino lento pero firme hacía donde se encontraba su cielo. – Kufufufufu me perdonaste aun cuando intente dañarte, a pesar de estar encerrado tu querías sacarme sin importar lo que hice además de que lo lograste, me comprendiste y ofreciste una nueva vida, has protegido a Chrome como me lo prometiste, me has ayudado en maneras que jamás imagine. Realmente eres el único al que alguna vez le otorgare mi lealtad y respeto, eres el único al que considerare mi cielo, kufufufufu – Termino de decir con una ligera sonrisa.

Al llegar a lado de Tsuna este se encontraba rojo por la palabra de uno de sus guardianes de la niebla, nunca se le ocurrió que Mukuro haría algo como eso, a pesar de estar más rojo que un semáforo, sentía cálido su pecho al oír esas palabras, con ellas solo reafirmaba que ese cuento de querer poseer su cuerpo era eso, solamente un cuento. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Mukuro de arrodillo a su lado.

\- ¡¿Mukuro?! – Grito Tsuna sorprendido al verlo, aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo.

La garganta le comenzó a doler a horrores además de que comenzó a toser de manera brusca, asustando a sus guardianes y alterando a todos los relacionados con la mafia; los estudiantes miraban esto con diversión "Para que aprenda a no relacionarse con gente importante", "Se lo merece", "Ojala hubiera hecho el corte más profundo", esos eran los pensamientos de todos los demás, también comenzaron a reírse de la desgracia del pequeño.

Mukuro y Chrome que podían leer los pensamientos de la gente, captaron los estos horribles pensamientos, además de que al oír sus risas de burla los molesto a todos los unidos al pequeño cielo, lo que estaba ocurriendo los enfurecía y con gran placer se hubieran encargado de ellos en esos momentos, pero primero lo primero, ayudar a su cielo.

\- ¡Dame-Tsuna comete una píldora! – Le ordeno Reborn con su mirada oculta.

Mukuro vio la caja naranja a un lado y ayudo a Tsuna a comerse una de las píldoras, mirando con odio a los demás alumnos junto con el profesor consiguió que se callaran.

\- Gracias Mukuro – Murmuro Tsuna una vez que comió la píldora.

\- Solamente no vuelvas a hacer eso Tsunayoshi-kun kufufufufu – Respondió Mukuro para después sacar de su chaqueta una cajita larga negra cerrada con un listón de color índigo que la mantenía cerrada y al mismo tiempo le hacía de moño. – Este es mi presente para ti, Tsunayoshi-kun – Explico al momento de extenderle la caja al castaño.

Tsuna mas sorprendido que antes tomo la caja, miro agradecido a su guardián para después observar con curiosidad la cajita, con cuidado retiro el listón y al abrir la caja de encontró con un brazalete negro con una piedra naranja en el centro con dos piedras pequeñas de color índigo a sus lados, a pesar de verse sencillo se podían ver algunas cosas escritas en otro tipo de escritura que no comprendía. Después de apreciar un poco más el brazalete, el castaño volvió a mirar a su guardián que a pesar de parecer tranquilo el logro ver algo de nerviosismo en sus ojos.

\- Muchas gracias Mukuro, me encanta – Agradeció Tsuna con una sonrisa.

La niebla no respondió, solo tomo el presente y se lo coloco en la muñeca izquierda al castaño que solo se volvía a sonrojar.

Mientras que ellos dos estaban en su mundo, el resto de los presentes los veían de diferentes maneras:

Los alumno y el profesor Nezu los miraban en shock, no comprendían lo que pasaba y menos las palabras que habían dicho el peinado de piña, además de que la forma en que este los miraba les causaba escalofríos además unas tremendas ganas de salir corriendo y esconderse donde pudieran.

Nono y Reborn miraban divertidos como el castaño se ponía más rojo que un jitomate, sabían que tendrían que explicar la presencia de Mukuro a todos, pero antes, disfrutarían del momento.

Los guardianes y Enma también se encontraban en un pequeño shock, solo que ellos querían matar a Mukuro por acercarse demasiado a su cielo; Chrome solo quería saber cómo es que Mukuro estaba en ese lugar y ella sin enterarse, a pesar de que todos demás también querían saber, eran más sus ganas de golpear a la piña.

\- Escuchen con atención – Intervino Reborn, salvando sin querer al guardián de la niebla, pues, los demás guardianes ya comenzaban a sacar sus armas. – Les presento a Mukuro Rokudo, es un estudiante de la escuela Kokuyo al igual que Chrome, él también fue seleccionado para venir pero por problemas personales llego más tarde que los demás, compórtense con el que no nos haremos responsables si lo provocan, ahora, continuemos con la cena – Explico Boreen-sensei para inmediatamente seguir comiendo.

Ante las palabras del Hitman ya nadie pudo decir nada, todos apreciaban sus vidas, así que Mukuro corrió a Enma del lugar de Tsuna y se sentó con él. Esto provocó que el portador de la llama de la tierra se molestara, pero sabía que no pida hacer nada contra Mukuro por lo cual resignado regreso a su asiento original. A pesar de que todos querían pedir algunas explicaciones sabían que no era el momento ni el lugar, todo sería aclarado después de la cena cuando los civiles no pudieran escuchar.

El resto de la cena paso con el ambiente un poco pesado, los estudiantes seguía con sus pláticas pero en un tono más bajo, los guardianes comían en silencio ( Cosa que asombro a varios ) pero no despegaban su mirada de Mukuro el cual se divertía molestando a Tsuna con cualquier cosita. Chrome era la que no lo dejaba de mirar, hasta había dejado de comer con tal de asegurarse que lo que estaba pasando no era producto de su imaginación, Mukuro se dio cuenta de las acciones de la chica y con una ligera sonrisa la miro.

\- Querida Chrome termino tu cena, prometemos que explicaremos todo al terminar – Aseguro Mukuro.

La pequeña al escuchar esas palabras solo se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza para seguir con su comida.

Al acabarse la cena todos los civiles fueron llevados a sus habitaciones, algo que extraño a Tsuna pues él sabía que aun en la noche ellos podían ir a una de las salas de entretenimiento, la biblioteca o incluso los jardines si querían no directamente a su moradas, a pesar de tener curiosidad lo dejo de lado por el momento pues sus guardianes ya lo llamaban al despacho de Nono para hablar cómodamente.

Al estar ya todos en el despacho Tsuna tomo asiento en un sillón cercano al escritorio de Nono, a su lado derecho se sentó Reborn y al izquierdo Mukuro, los demás guardines junto con Enma se acomodaron donde quisieran, Chrome tomo el lugar más cerca de Mukuro y no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- Escuchen con atención – Dijo de repente Reborn. – Esto se los tiene que contar Tsuna, no se hagan repetir, saben que su garanta no soporta mucho por el momento así que se les explicara breve y rápido que este Dame aún necesita descansar, así que ya sabes Dame-Tsuna date prisa – Advirtió el Hitman para acabar rápido e irse a dormir.

Todos aceptaron las palabras del ex-arcobaleno y miraron con atención a su cielo que acababa de comerse otra píldora, al terminar de tragarla observo con cuidado a su guardianes y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- Desde hace meses que quería liberar a Mukuro de Videnci – Comenzó a relatar el castaño. – Pase noches en vela pensando en cómo sacarlo, deseaba tener a toda mi familia unida y fue así que una semana antes de venir a Italia se me ocurrió algo, hablar directamente que Bermuda y negociarlo; por eso, cuando veníamos en el avión le conté a Reborn lo que quería hacer y al llegar aquí también se lo conté a Nono, ambos me apoyaron y me ayudaron a contactar con ellos. Cuando llegaste Enma le confirmaron a Reborn que hablarían conmigo, pero solo conmigo, no querían a nadie más al momento, acepte. Esa fue la razón por la cual regrese tarde de la escuela el primer día, las cosas tardaron más de lo planeado pero al final logre hacer un trato con Bermuda para que dejara en paz a Mukuro – Relato Tsuna, saltándose un parte demasiado importante, cosa que su tutor noto.

\- Dame-Tsuna explica lo que te falta – Le ordeno Reborn.

\- ¿Qué falta Décimo? ¿Cuál fue el trato que hizo con Bermuda? – Pregunto con algo de temor Gokudera.

\- Al inicio Bermuda no acepto nada de lo que decía – Volvió a hablar Tsuna con un tono más bajo. – A pesar de que tenía un último recurso no quería utilizarlo, pero al final no me quedo de otra – Agrego.

\- Habla omnívoro – Le ordeno Hibari, no tenía aun buen presentimiento, a decir verdad, los guardianes junto con el portador de la llama de la tierra y el cielo mayor tenían un mal presentimiento, Reborn solo mantenía oculta su mirada.

\- Le dije a Bermuda que si Mukuro volvía a hacer cometer algún crimen tan grave que fuera obligatorio regresarlo a Videnci, que también me llevara a mí. Como su cielo, mi deber es asegurarme que siempre tengan felicidad, seguridad, protección y, como dice Reborn: Un fallo de mis guardianes es un mío; fue la única cosa que acepto Bermuda para dejar en libertad a Mukuro – Contesto el décimo cielo con una sonrisa, demostrando de esta manera que no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho y que lo volvería hacer de ser necesario.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio después de eso, todos intentaban asimilar las palabras del pequeño cielo y es que no les gustaba para nada lo que había sucedido en esa reunión pero sabían que no había más que hacer más que apoyar al castaño en su decisión y vigilar con más esfuerzo a la piña que si llegaba a hacer algo lo matarían, aunque, algo en ellos les aseguraba que la niebla se lo pensaría muy bien antes de hacer algo, tal vez las palabras en la cena los dejaba pensando.

\- ¿Qué hacías en la cena Mukuro? Se supone que debías estar descansando por lo menos hasta mañana – Cuestiono Reborn después de un momento de silencio.

\- Kufufufufu ya me sentía mejor y que mejor demostrándolo en medio de unos inútiles que desean ser torturados, además, quería asegurarme que mi pequeña Chrome y Tsunayoshi-kun estuvieron bien ya que los sentí muy inquietos en las últimas horas, solo comprobé que debo "jugar" con algunos inútiles que estaban comiendo – Respondió Mukuro con una pequeña sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor a alguien.

\- ¿Para qué es el brazalete que le diste a Tsuna-kun? – Pregunto Nono saliendo del pequeño shock del que se encontraba.

\- Ese brazalete lo protegerá de aquellos que quieran usar ilusiones contra el Kufufufufu – Explico la piña. – La piedra del centro brillara y creara una barrera contra la llama tipo niebla, lo escrito se podría decir que son palabras de protección que hacen más fuerte la barrera Kufufufufu – Termino de aclarar, mientras que Tsuna miraba con asombro el brazalete en su muñeca.

\- Bueno ya váyanse adormir, mañana llegaran más personas y ustedes deben tener energía para soportarlos, además de que van a la escuela – Comenzó Reborn con una invisible mueca dé desagrado al recordar quienes llegarían mañana. – Mukuro compartirás cuarto con Chrome, su habitación está dividida en dos para ustedes así que no habrá problema – Termino para después desaparecer

Nadie quiso desafiar al Hitman por lo cual se despidieron de Nono para ir directamente a sus habitaciones, en el camino hablaron un poco para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, para cuando llegaron a sus destinos desearon buenas noches a los demás y entraron a sus cuartos. A pesar de ir a dormir nadie podía conciliar en sueño: Los guardianes de la tormenta, lluvia, nube y solo recordaban las palabras de su cielo; los guardianes de la niebla en la comodidad de sus cuartos hablaban de todo lo que debían contar mientras que el rayo estaba profundamente dormido ajeno a lo que pasaba

El décimo cielo ya estaba listo para dormir cuando de repente recibió una llamada, al ver de quien era el número se comió otra píldora rápido para contestar inmediatamente.

\- Hola – Saludo alegremente tras asegurarse que su tutor no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la habitación. – Estoy bien, las píldoras me han ayudado mucho – Respondió a la pregunta del otro lado.- ¿Vienen para acá?... ¿Mañana llegan?... ¿¡Enserió!?... No puedo creerlo realmente podremos hacerlo…. Estoy seguro…. Está bien, mañana nos vemos y hablamos mejor de esto…. Nos veremos pronto, salúdalo de mi parte, bye – Se despidió el castaño al momento de terminar la llamada.

Dejo el teléfono en la pequeña mesa que había cerca y con gran felicidad de lanzo a la cama, abrazando su peluche de Natsu miraba por la ventana que había en su cuarto, apreciando las estrellas que se alcanzaban ver.

\- Pronto, muy pronto podremos lograrlo – Susurro con gran alegría

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el desayuno se llevó acabo con normalidad o lo más normal al tener a toda la décima generación Vongola junta.

Lambo peleaba con Gokudera en medio de una guerra de comida, Yamamoto intentaba calmarlos siendo ignorado totalmente, Ryohei gritaba que era extremo lo que estaba ocurriendo, metiéndose a la pelea de los guardianes de la tormenta y rayo; Hibari miraba con odio a Mukuro y viceversa, de la nada, la nube saco sus tonfas y la niebla mayor su tridente, se pararon de sus asientos y comenzaron a pelear; Chrome miraba todo con una ligera sonrisa sin dejar de comer; Tsuna y Enma platicaban tranquilamente ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor ( Enma había recuperado su lugar a lado de Tsuna ya que Mukuro se sentaba a lado de Chrome ).

Los civiles miraban asombrados y aterrados lo que sucedía en el extremo de la mesa, estaban preocupados de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo molestara a Nono pero este parecía más entretenido en su plática con Boreen-sensei y Dino.

Yuni y Byakuran miraban divertidos todo lo que ocurría, las caras pálidas de los estudiantes eran algo digno de recordar, él come malvaviscos trataba de no reírse a carcajadas mientras que la exportadora del pacificador del cielo sonreía con malicia al escuchar unos pasos apresurados acercarse.

De repente la puerta del comedor se abrió del golpe, provocando que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y miraran hacia los responsables de esa acción.

\- ¡Tsuna-kun/Tsuna-san/Tsuna-nii! – Se escuchó el grito de parte de dos chicas y un pequeño niño.

\- ¡Kyoko-chan, Haru, Fuuta! – Exclamo sorprendido Tsuna con moderación sin elevar mucho la voz pero asiendo escuchar por todo el lugar.

Las primeras dos mencionadas portaban el uniforme de la _Scuola speciale Vongola_ con una camisa blanca mientras que el niño vestía como siempre, los tres tenían una gran sonrisa además de unas bolsas en sus manos.

\- ¡HOLA KYOKO! ¡ES EXTREMADAMENTE BUENO VERTE DE NUEVO! – Grito Ryohei al ver a su hermanita

\- Buenos días Oni-san, buenos días a todos, lamentamos la demora pero nuestro proyecto necesito un poco más de tiempo – Soltó de repente Kyoko con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hahi! Eso es cierto pero ya hemos terminado, desu – Siguió de la misma manera Haru.

\- ¡Tsuna-nii tienes que ver lo asombroso que ha quedado el trabajos de Kyoko-nee y Haru-nee! – Exclamo emocionado Fuuta con una gran sonrisa, acercándose rápidamente a su hermano mayor.

Todos los civiles en la sala se encontraba bastantes confundidos por lo que estaba pasando, no comprendían porque la chica más linda de la escuela llagaba tan tarde y con tanta familiaridad a la mansión Vongola, además de la chica que la acompañaba, ¿No pertenecía a la escuela Midori?

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que está pasando?! – Pregunto irritado Mochida al ver como las dos chicas lindas iban hacia Dame-Tsuna.

\- Es demasiado sencillo – Comento Boreen-sensei como si nada tomando su expreso. – Esas dos chicas hace algunos meses enviaron algunas ideas al décimo Vongola para abrir una línea de ropa apoya por él, al décimo le agrado la idea y solicito que ellas fueran las encargadas de esta nueva era, por eso, ellas vinieron antes a revisar que todo estuviera bien ahora finalmente se desocuparon y vinieron para acá al enterarse que su clase estaba aquí – Finalizo la explicación.

Todos los estudiantes junto con el profesor Nezu se encontraban bastantes sorprendidos al saber que Kyoko trabaja con Vongola además de manejar ya una línea de ropa, razones por las cuales odiaban más a Tsuna, pues este tenía toda la atención de ambas chicas.

\- Tsuna-kun hemos hecho ropa especialmente para ti – Se escuchó decir a Kyoko emocionada.

\- ¡Cierto Tsuna-san debe probársela desu! – Acompaño Haru.

\- Pero ya no tardo en irme a la escuela – Murmuro Tsuna tratando de no sonrojarse, cosa que le fallaba.

\- Vamos Tsuna-nii, quiero ver cómo te queda la ropa – Trato de convencerlo Fuuta poniendo su carita más tierna.

\- Pero… - Trataba de pensar en algo el castaño para poder escaparse, pero no se le ocurría nada

Además, Tsuna no quería que las chicas y Fuuta vieran la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello, es más, no quería que nadie la viera por esa razón llevaba cuello de tortuga.

\- Chrome-chan ayúdanos a convencer a Tsuna-kun – Pidió ayuda Kyoko a la chica del parche que miraba la escena con una ligera sonrisa.

Chrome sabia porque su Boss no quería probarse nada, pero de eso ella se podría encargar, miro por un momento a Mukuro que había vuelto a su pelea con Hibari ignorando a las chicas y este al saber que su pequeña lo miraba regresa la acción, supo de inmediato lo que ella le intentaba decir y solo asintió con su cabeza para inmediatamente bloquear un ataque de la alondra.

\- Esta bien – Respondió Chrome con una voz suave, se paro de su lugar y se acercó al castaño que se aferraba a Enma para que no se lo llevaran. – Boss vamos – Dijo al momento de separar a los Dames del tipo abrazo que tenían.

\- ¿Eh? – Confundido el castaño noto que ya no está aferrado a su amigo peli rojo. – ¡Pero Chrome…! – Intento alagar Tsuna, solo para ser tomado de sus brazos por las otras dos.

\- ¡No te preocupes Tsuna-kun! ¡Estoy segura que la ropa te quedara genial! – Aseguraba Kyoko comenzando a caminar jalando al castaño de su brazo derecho.

\- ¡Hahi! ¡También los accesorios que traemos le gustaran Tsuna-san! – Añadió Haru, ayudando a Kyoko a arrastrar a Tsuna pero ella por su brazo izquierdo.

\- No se preocupe Boss, yo me encargo de eso – Susurro Chrome al oído de Tsuna mientras ella lo empujaba por la espalda.

La puerta se cerró pero aún se podían escuchar algunas quejas de castaño, todos se encontraban en silencio a excepción de la niebla y nube que seguían con su pelea.

\- ¿Tsuna si llevaba su pastillero, verdad? – Pregunto Yamamoto para romper el silencio.

\- Se lo metí a Tsuna-kun cuando me separaron de el – Respondió Enma sin despegar su mirada de la puerta.

\- Boreen-sensei, ¿Ellas eran las personas que nos comentó ayer? – Pregunto Gokudera, ganándose las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos.

\- En parte – Respondió el profesor con una sonrisa burlona al recordar la cara de su pupilo. – Se supone que ellas llegarían en la tarde con los demás, pero al parecer, pidieron llegar más temprano para acompañarlos a la escuela – Aclaro las dudas mientras tomaba su expreso.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando la puerta volvió a ser abierta, dejando ver a las tres chicas que tenían una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Aquí esta/Aquí esta, desu! – Gritaron Kyoko y Haru al momento de dejar pasar a Tsuna.

El castaño traía puesto una camisa naranja con un chaleco negro encima, además de unos pantalones y una corbata del mismo color junto con un cinturón café, también traía puesto el brazalete que le había sido entregado en la noche pasada y como accesorio para el cabello, traía puesto una fedora negra con una cinta naranja que recordaba mucho a alguien conocido.

Para sorpresa de varios, su cuello se veía como si nada hubiera pasado, molestando y sorprendiendo a Mochida; los involucrados en la mafia, supieron de inmediato que eso se debía gracias a una pequeña ilusión de parte de Chrome.

\- Ese tipo de vestimenta, ¿No les recuerda a alguien? – Pregunto al aire Enma.

Los guardianes, junto con Dino, Yuni, Byakuran y Nono miraron con más atención al castaño, el cual estaba bastante sonrojado al saber de lo que hablaba su amigo; pasaron unos segundos antes que de la mayoría de los relacionados con la mafia abrieran sus ojos en señal de sorpresa mientras que el Hitman ocultaba su sonrisa. El castaño estaba vestido como normalmente lo hacia Reborn, solo cambiando unos colores.

\- Boreen-sensei, ¿Tsuna-kun puede ir así a la escuela? – Pregunto de repente Kyoko con una sonrisa.

\- Yo dijo que si, ¿Tu que dices Nono? – Pregunto con diversión Reborn al ver como el castaño se sonrojaba más que antes.

\- No le veo ningún problema, solamente una cosa, ven aquí Tsunayoshi-kun – Hablo tranquilo Nono con una sonrisa cálida dirigida a su nieto.

Tsuna quería que la tierra se lo tragara, ahora entendía porque su abuelito y Reborn se llevaban tan bien. A pesar de no querer ir por las miradas de sus compañeros, tampoco podía ignorar a Nono así que ignorando las miradas que recibía y su deseo de desaparecer se acercó con timidez a su abuelito.

Nono trataba de no reírse ante los pequeños pucheros que inconscientemente hacia su nieto, cuando lo tuvo cerca hizo una seña a un mayordomo para que le trajera algo, a los pocos minutos a Nono le fue entregado un saco negro con detalles en los bordes de color naranja, en la parte del corazón estaba el emblema de la familia Vongola en dorado. Con una sonrisa cálida lo coloco el saco a Tsuna el cual estaba más rojo que antes, al terminar de colocárselo le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Con este saco no abra problema alguno con la escuela, te lo regalo Tsunayoshi-kun, no es necesario que me lo regreses – Comento Nono con la misma sonrisa.

Los estudiantes miraban con rabia a Tsuna, varios pensaban el cómo hacerle pagar al castaño por todo lo que estaba recibiendo mientras que los metidos en la mafia solo miraban con diversión y satisfacción lo que sucedía, incluso Mukuro y Hibari habían parado su pelea para mirar lo que sucedía, en el rostro de todos ellos había una sonrisa que prometía más dolor y sufrimientos a los malditos que en el pasado y aun actualmente se burlaban/aprovechaban de su cielo.

\- Bueno ya que estamos con los regalos otra vez, no me quiero quedar fuera de nuevo – Soltó Dino sorprendiendo a casi todos.

\- ¿Dino-san? – Pregunto con algo de miedo Tsuna.

\- Te eh dicho que me llames hermano mayor, Onii-san – Recalco Dino con una sonrisa al momento que se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia el pequeño castaño. – Vamos afuera – Dijo al momento de pasar su brazo por sus hombros e ir al lugar indicado.

Casi inmediatamente después de que el rubio saliera con el castaño, todos los demás se pararon de sus asientos y salieron casi corriendo del lugar siendo encabezados por los guardianes del castaño y el portador de la llama de la tierra. Nuevamente en el comedor solo quedaron Yuni, Byakuran, Nono y Reborn.

\- Ese Dame-Dino, le dije que era mejor hasta que llegara de la escuela, eso solo demuestra que le falta entrenamiento – Comento Reborn ya con su ropa de siempre y con una sonrisa sádica.

\- Vamos viejo amigo, ya era justo que él tuviera un poco de tiempo con mi querido nieto – Tratando de salvar a Dino del sadismo de Reborn, Nono intervino con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Tío que te pareció la ropa de Tsuna-san? – Cambio el tema Yuni, sabiendo que so seguían por eso camino solo condenarían mas a Dino.

Reborn ante la pregunta de la pequeña solo sonrió ocultando su mirada bajo de fedora, provocando unas ligeras risas de parte de Yuni y Nono.

\- Parece que el ex -arcobaleno se siente alagado – Soltó Byakuran con una sonrisa burlona comiendo sus malvaviscos.

Siguió con esa sonrisa aun cuando una bala le pasó rozando la mejilla…

* * *

 _ **Un poco más largo de lo normal, pero no tan largo como el anterior...**_

 _ **Créanme que lamento mucho la demora, pero, la semana pasada fue el día del padre y estuve bastante ocupada, luego tuvimos problemas con el Internet y en el transcurso de la semana subí con problemas un especial de KHR por la fecha que había pasado ( Les invito que lo lean y me digan ahí que les pareció ).**_

 _ **Ahora, después de las explicaciones, espero que les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy, como pudieron ver el nuevo enigma se hace notar cada vez más, ¿Que estará tramando Tsuna? ¿Quiénes serán las personas que llegan a la mansión en la tarde? ¿Qué regalo le dará Dino a Tsuna?**_ _**( Déjenme sus opciones por favor que aún estoy en pleito con eso )**_

 _ **Por favor dígame todo lo que piensan que piensan que me ayuda mucho en la creación del fic, ¿Qué les pareció el regalo de Mukuro?**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por comentar, sobre todo por su apoyo por este horrible lapso de espera, ojala les allá gustado el capítulo n.n**_

 _ **Les tengo una buena noticia, al fin salí de vacaciones y ayer hice mi examen de la UAM, así que al fin tengo algo de tiempo libre, si la inspiración me lo permite, las actualizaciones semanales volverán, aunque no prometo nada n.n**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n/**_


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras que en el comedor Byakuran esquivaba las balas de Reborn, Tsuna estaba siendo encaminado por Dino a lo que parecía ser la entrada principal.

\- Espero que te guste hermanito, me tomo mucho tiempo elegir uno perfecto para ti – Comentaba Dino con una sonrisa.

Detrás de ellos venían los guardianes que observaban intrigados el comportamiento del décimo Cavallone, trataban de adivinar que regalo le daría este a su cielo pues sabían que este quería impresionar a su "hermanito".

Por detrás de ellos venían los estudiantes junto con el profesor Nezu, estos sacaban humo de la furia que sentían al ver como el más estúpido de la escuela era tratado por el jefe de una gran empresa, no solo Cavallone, si no también había pasado con Simón, Gesso, Gligio Nero y lo que más coraje les daba era que también Vongola se le había sumado ¡¿Porque rayos gente reconocida e importante le deba tanta atención y presentes a Dame-Tsuna?! Eso era algo que no podían entender, harían pagar al inútil de Sawada Tsunayoshi por arrebatarles ( Lo que ellos pensaban ) los que por derecho eran de ellos.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino y como lo habían predicho los guardianes se encontraban frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, salieron por esta y llegaron al jardín frontal donde se encontraba algo que sorprendió al castaño y a todos los demás al punto de dejarlos sin palabras.

\- Dino-san… - Murmuro sorprendido Tsuna.

\- Dime Onii-san – Volvió a repetir Dino mientras empujaba al castaño hacia su regalo.

– Hermanito este es tu nuevo automóvil, es un Lamborghini Huracán, sé que te encanta el color naranja por lo cual elegí ese color, fue modificado especialmente para ti, para encenderlo no necesitaras una llave, usaras tus llamas; solo tienes que introducir un poco de ellas en la parte indicada – Explico Dino señalando el auto.

\- Pero yo no sé manejar, además, con lo descuidado y Dame que soy lo podría dañar Dino-san – Dijo Tsuna nervioso.

\- Eso no importa hermanito, te enseño y no digas eso, si en verdad pasa algo se arregla o te doy uno nuevo - Respondió con una sonrisa Dino.

En lo que Dino convencía al castaño a subirse al auto para enseñarle los controles y más; había algunos estudiantes que se habían desmayado, otros tenían el rostro pálido como fantasmas, mientras que los restantes parecía que el alma abandonaría su cuerpo.

Los guardianes miraban divertidos lo que sucedía con los civiles, después de unos momentos más disfrutando aquello, comenzaron a ayudar a Dino a explicar algunas cosas a su querido cielo. Pasaron algunos minutos y de repente Boreen-sensei salió por la puerta disfrutando lo que veía, tomando una rápida foto de los estudiantes para regresar su atención a lo que venía principalmente a hacer.

\- Bien es hora de que se vallan a la escuela – Anuncio el Sensei captando la atención de todos. – Dame-Dino ya que insistes en que Dame-Tsuna aprenda a manejar, irán en el auto a la escuela, más te vale que lleguen en una pieza y a tiempo – Advirtió mirando con malicia a su antiguo estudiante, dejando en claro cómo le iría si algo le pasaba al castaño.

Al rubio un escalofrió lo recorrió al entender el mensaje del Hitman, asintiendo con temor le indico a Romario ( El cual siempre se encontraba cerca ) que los acompañara, el Hitman comenzó a correr a los demás estudiantes a las limosinas, lo hizo tan rápido que ni siquiera les permitió mirar con odio y rencor al castaño. Una vez que los relacionados con la mafia por fin se quedaron solos, comenzó una pelea entre los guardianes junto con el décimo Simon. El porqué de esta pelea era simple, todos ellos querían acompañar a su cielo a la escuela, pero solo había espacio para dos más en el vehículo.

\- Suficiente de peleas tontas – Dijo Reborn al momento que paraba a todos con un buen golpe de parte de su maso marca Leon. – Quienes acompañaran a Dame-Tsuna serán estos dos – Señalo la puerta.

Confundidos por lo dicho por el antiguo arcobaleno del sol, todos miraron hacía la puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a dos personas que no creían que verían en Italia; a excepción de cierto castaño que los vio con emoción.

\- ¡Spanner-san! ¡Shoichi-kun! – Dijo alegremente Tsuna sin elevar tanto su voz.

\- Un gusto verte otra vez Vongola – Saludo Spanner con su típico tono y la ya conocida paleta en su boca.

\- Es un gusto verlos a todos de nuevo – Le siguió Irie con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes llevaban el uniforme de la escuela con la camisa blanca además de que el rubio traía una bolsita en una mano.

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí Reborn-san? - Pregunto confundido la décima tormenta.

\- Ellos son parte de la décima generación Vongola, está más que claro que ellos vendrían a Italia – Fue la respuesta del Hitman. – Bien ahora que ya todo está aclarado ¡Váyanse! – Ordeno al momento de disparar hacia el cielo con Leon.

Rápidamente todos fueron hacia sus vehículos y salieron disparados de la mansión, Reborn observo todo con una sonrisa, al momento que se disponía a atravesar la puerta para regresar con Nono y los demás, una limosina blanca apareció.

\- Hasta que llegan – Fue lo único que dijo Reborn cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió.

* * *

El camino hacia la escuela en el nuevo auto de Tsuna fue bastante entretenido, el castaño aprendió rápidamente como manejarlo aunque aún le daba algo de miedo, con algunos comentarios de parte de sus acompañantes gano más confianza y muy pronto estaba totalmente relajado.

\- Vez, te dije que lo lograrías hermanito – Alago Dino con una sonrisa.

\- No sabía que sabias manejar Vongola – Comento Spanner mirando por la ventana.

\- Realmente no sabía, fue por Reborn que empecé a ver por lo menos lo básico – Respondió el castaño para después, aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, comer otra dos píldoras.

El silencio que se formó nadie sabía cómo romperlo, tres personas que se encontraban sabían que era el mejor momento para hablar de sus planes, pero no sabían si debían hacerlo con las otras dos presencias. Después de volver a avanzar con la luz verde el décimo cielo Vongola soltó un suspiro.

\- Dino-san, Romario-san… - Los llamo Tsuna, ganándose la atención de todos. - ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes que nada de lo que diremos a continuación saldrá de aquí? De esto nadie se puede enterar, mucho menos Reborn o algún otro antiguo arcobaleno – Hablo con seriedad en su tono, dando a entender que nada era juego.

\- ¡Por supuesto hermanito! ¡Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros! Aunque sea algo complicado esconderle algo a Reborn, pero te prometo que no diremos nada ¿Verdad Romario? – Contesto Dino con una sonrisa mirando a su mano derecha.

\- Puede confiar en nosotros Décimo, nadie aparte de nosotros sabrá lo que se diga aquí – Respondió Romario con una ligera sonrisa.

Tsuna miro por unos momentos a Spanner y Shoichi por el retrovisor antes de sonreír un poco, a lo cual los otros dos asintieron estando de acuerdo con lo que pensaba el castaño.

\- Esta bien – Soltó Tsuna – Chicos, ¿Cómo va todo con _eso_? – Pregunto el castaño acelerando un poco al ver que ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar a la escuela.

* * *

El resto del día fue un poco movido para todos en general:

Para Tsuna fue algo incómodo pues por la ropa que llevaba varia gente se le quedaba mirando, en las clases se aburría por el simple hecho de que todo lo que decían él ya lo había visto con su tutor hace tiempo; pero algunos profesores pensaban que él no se merecía la ropa que llevaba e intentaban dejarlo en ridículo, sorpresa que ellos se llevaban al notar que el castaño respondía correcto a todo. Tsuna solo pensaban que los profesores ahí no eran muy diferentes a los de Namimori, pero lo que reinaba en la mente del castaño era la plática que se había llevado en el auto.

Para los guardianes era divertido ver como su cielo ponía en su lugar a los profesores pero eso no quería decir que no quisieran darles una lección por intentar burlarse de su cielo, en especial la tormenta y la primera niebla, aunque fueron detenidos por su cielo, eso no les quitaba las ganas de matar a todos los que subestimaban al castaño.

Kyoko y Haru estaban igual que los guardianes, solo que ellas planeaban como hacer que su querido amigo se luciera aún más para dejar en su lugar a los estúpidos de sus compañeros, a esto se les unía Chrome que aportaba muy buenas ideas para destrozar sus mentes, al parecer algunas cosas de la piña se le habían pegado a la pequeña.

Spanner y Shoichi miraban curiosos las acciones de todos y es que a pesar de saber cómo era tratado el castaño por sus compañeros de aula, era muy distinto a verlo en persona. En el camino además de hablar de _eso_ , se les había puesto al corriente de todo lo había ocurrido, entre esas cosas la función de las píldoras y por qué las tomaba, sobra decir que cuando se enteraron les dieron unas inmensas ganas de crear algo que torturara como nunca a esos malditos.

Los civiles no creían lo que presenciaban, el más estúpido, inútil, tonto, imbécil, bueno para nada de toda la escuela, más fácil, Dame-Tsuna; respondía como si nada a todo lo que preguntaban además de que por la vestimenta que llevaba este se encontraba en la boca de todos. También el que había dos chicos nuevos que igualmente se la pasaban pegados al inservible castaño, realmente querían hacerle pagar al chico por llevarse toda la atención pero al mínimo indicio de quererse acercarse a él, un conocido prefecto con su tonfas aparecía y los regresaba por donde vinieron, no de una manera amable hay que agregar.

Al momento de acabar las clases regresaron a la mansión de la misma manera en la que llegaron.

Aunque Tsuna tuvo que volver a detener otra pelea por el mismo motivo de la mañana, solo que esta vez hasta se le sumaron las chicas. Tardaron media hora en llegar al mismo acuerdo, pero el castaño tuvo que prometer una salida con sus amigas y pasar más tiempo con sus guardianes, antes de entrar al auto Spanner llamo la atención del castaño.

\- Por cierto Vongola – Soltó el rubio ganándose la curiosidad de todos, aunque solo le importara el del castaño. – Toma, se me olvido dártelos esta mañana – Dijo al momento de lanzarle la bolsita que llevaba.

Logrando atraparla Tsuna lo miro confundido, queriendo quitarse la curiosidad que sentía abrió la bolsita y al ver el contenido abrió sus ojos bastante sorprendidos para después que su mirada reflejara agradecimiento y cariño.

\- No solo hay paletas, también hay caramelos – Dijo Spanner para después entrar al auto.

Queriendo saber de qué se trataba; Dino, Shoichi y Romario se acercaron a ver el contenido de la bolsita, aunque el segundo ya se daba una idea de lo que era quería confirmarlo. Lo que había hecho sonreír al castaño eran unos dulces color rosa, pero estos no eran simples dulces, eran aquellos que creaba Spanner.

\- ¡Gracias Spanner-san! – Dijo Tsuna al momento que entraba al asiento del piloto.

\- No agradezcas Vongola – Respondió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

Reborn observo con orgullo muy bien disimulado como su estudiante se estacionaba cuando llego a la mansión Vongola, el Hitman esperaba con ansias la reacción de su estudiante ante las personas que habían llegado, esa sonrisa que prometía peligro se hizo más grande cuando nuevamente se escucharon balazos y explosiones en la planta baja, las cosas salían mejor de lo planeado…

Cuando los estudiantes entraron por la puerta principal se encontraron con un panorama, un tanto aterrador…

\- ¡VOIIII MALDITO JEFE DEJA DE ESTAR SENTADO! –

\- Cállate escoria –

\- Shihihihi al jefe le gusta ver el mundo arder –

\- El jefe puede hacer lo que quiera –

\- Yo no pagare nada de lo que rompieron, todo vendrá de sus bolsillos –

\- ¡Donde esta nuestro querido príncipe! ¡Deseo darle nuestros regalos de una vez! -

Toda la recepción del lugar se encontraba hecha un caos: Las cortinas estaban quemadas, las ventanas destrozadas, algunas partes del techo y él piso están con agujeros, las pinturas o muebles estaban hechos pedazos, en algunas paredes se encontraba lo que parecían ser cuchillos y en otras partes como si un rayo les hubiera caído.

Por miedo de entrar todos los civiles se quedaron en la entrada, ¿Quién había dejado entrar a estos locos psicópatas? Era la pregunta de la mayoría. Antes de que algunos quisiera hacer o mejor dicho, intentar algo, la voz de alguien los detuvo.

\- ¡Squalo que alegría verte! – Saludo con alegría Yamamoto, dejando confundido a más de uno.

\- ¡Voiiii maldito! ¿¡Al fin decidiste concentrarte por completo a la espada!? – Pregunto ( A su manera ) el de cabellera plateada, dejando de paso medio sordos a todos los que no estaban acostumbrados.

\- Jajajaja claro que no, aun me interesa el béisbol – Respondió como si nada la lluvia con su característica sonrisa.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera gritar o hacer algo, detrás de todos los estudiantes se escuchó un grito que todos conocían.

\- ¡Hieeeeeee! ¿¡Que hacen aquí todos los Varia!? – Pregunto alarmado el castaño olvidando por un minuto el estado de su garganta.

Cosa que no fue bueno pues en ese momento el dolor le regreso de una manera horrible al grado que se cerró con fuera sus ojos y llevo su mano a la zona afectada tratando de aligerar el dolor.

Esta acción tuvo diferentes reacciones de parte de todos los presentes:

Para los civiles era confuso pues ellos creían que el castaño ya no tenía la herida ( Para disgusto total de algunos ), así que no había motivo de dolor, entonces, ¿Qué le pasaba con el estúpido castaño? ¿Algún nuevo método para atraer la atención nuevamente?

Sus amigos se alertaron de inmediato, siendo Enma quien saco rápidamente el pastillero y entregándole velozmente dos píldoras al castaño, quien las comió sin dudar.

Los Varia miraban todo lo que sucedía extrañados pues no entendían lo que pasaba, ¿Qué le habría pasado al pequeño castaño? Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera preguntar algo, alguien les gano.

\- ¡Dame-Tsuna ya sabes que aun te debes moderar con tu voz! – Se escuchó na voz en la parte superior de la escalera que se encontraba en el lugar.

Al mirar hacia arriba vieron que Boreen-sensei los observaba, este bajo de un salto, dándole una patada en la cabeza al castaño que solo gimió de dolor.

\- Les quiero presentar a un grupo muy especial de Vongola – Comenzó a explicar el Sensei, ignorando por completo que aún se encontraba sobre el castaño. – Ellos son los Varia y se encargan de toda la competencia de Vongola, su líder Xanxus, hijo de Nono; su mano derecha Squalo Superbi, el de bigote es Leviatán, el loco rubio con corona y complejo de príncipe es Belphegor, aquel con lentes de sol y peinado raro es Lussuria; por ultimo aquel con capa se llama Mammon – Explico de forma breve.

Todos miraban con incredulidad a los recién presentados, pues no podían creer que gente tan loca formara parte de algo tan importante como lo era Vongola. Algunos tenían una pregunta ¿Por qué si ese sujeto sentado era el hijo de Nono, no heredaba la compañía? Más de uno quiso preguntar pero por la mirada que les dirigían prefirieron quedar callados.

\- Escoria será mejor que hables – Soltó Xanxus mirando a Boreen-sensei. - ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Yoshi? – Pregunto mirándolo seriamente.

¿Quién era Yoshi? Se preguntó más de uno.

\- De eso se hablara en privado con los demás – Respondió como si nada el Sensei.

Si alguien quería decir algo no pudo por el hecho de que el tipo con lentes se lanzó contra un castaño que apenas se paraba.

\- ¡Hasta que te veo querido príncipe! – Grito con alegría Lussuria.

\- Lussuria-san… Me asfixia – Decía entre cortado Tsuna, tratando de que el aire le llegara a sus pulmones.

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó el sol de Varía al momento que se separaba.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera recobrar por completo el aliento una caja negra con moño rojo fue colocada en sus manos, junto con otra roja con moño blanco, una amarilla con listón negro y otra verde oscuro con cinta dorado.

\- Toma querido príncipe, estos son nuestros regalos para ti – Dijo Lussuria con un tono dulce.

Mientras que Tsuna volvía a tomar un color que los jitomates envidiarían y deseaba desaparecer, todos los relacionados con la mafia miraban divertidos la situación, mientras que lo civiles tenían una pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo que príncipe? – Soltó alguien ala aire.

\- Eso es fácil – Contesto Boreen-sensei con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Aunque no lo acepte abiertamente, el jefe de Varia, Xanxus, le tiene mucho cariño a Dame-Tsuna; por lo que después de estar un tiempo con ellos todo los demás se encariñaron con él. Fue Lussuria quien le comenzó a decir de esa manera, "El príncipe de Varía", ya que es bastante cuidado y hasta cierto punto mimado por ellos, por eso también le dicen Yoshi, es de cariño – Explico con diversión al ver como los rostros de varios estudiantes se ponían pálidos con la información relevada.

Todos estaba tan absortos mirando la escena de Varia con Tsuna, que ignoraron por completo algunos sonidos curiosos que se acercaban, hasta que una puerta se abrió de golpe, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, pues lo que había abierto la puerta era una motocicleta…

* * *

 _ **Con eso terminó el capítulo de hoy, ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Realmente me animan n.n**_

 _ **Los recuerdos de este fic no es Yaoi, es nada más familia / amistad, esto se decidió en el capítulo 5.**_

 _ **¿Qué le parece el regalo de Dino? n.n**_

 _ **La llegada que todos esperaban por fin ocurrió ¿Qué son los 4 regalos que le han dado? (Ayuda con eso por favor), además de un poco más del plan de Tsuna ¿Qué será?**_

 _ **Les cuento que me dio un bloqueo en los días anteriores para escribir este fic, pero en mi desesperación volví a leer la fics de otros fandoms que hace tiempo no leía, que bien se sintió recordar, además de que me inspire llego para seguir otros otros fics con los que eh tenido un maldito bloqueo \n.n/**_

 _ **¡Felicidades a lo que ya salieron de vacaciones y se graduaron o a los que se graduaran pronto!**_

 ** _Me quiero disculpar por lo horrible que estaba la narración, a decir verdad fue un accidente y error mio. Lo que pasa es que al momento de poner las lineas de separación la pagina tradujo todo y como ya tenia algo de prisa no me fije que me había cambiado algunas cosas, no fue hasta hoy en la mañana que revise los comentarios que me di cuenta del error. Una verdadera disculpa a todos, tratare de ser mas cuidadosa para que esto no se repita. ( Cuando lo leí hasta yo me quede de "¡¿Cuando escribí eso?!" )_**

 ** _Bueno, ojala ya este mejor, sin mas que decir me despido, hasta la proxima n.n/_**


	13. Chapter 13

**\- Especial Varia: El surgimiento del príncipe de Varia –**

No ha pasado mucho desde que la pelea de los arcobalenos termino y con ello la maldición que llevaban las personas más fuertes de todo el mundo, que, a pesar de parecer aun unos bebés ahora ya podían crecer, cosa que era muy buena para todos.

Después de todo lo ocurrido Tsunayoshi había tomado una decisión que solo aseguraría su destino más de lo que ya estaba.

Una tarde Tsuna reunió a sus guardianes y a Reborn en la sala de su casa para hablar cómodamente con ellos; su mamá junto con Bianchi y los niños, estaban en el parque por lo cual podían hablar con toda seguridad.

\- ¿Para qué nos querías Dame-Tsuna? – Rompió el silencio Reborn, pues, solo veía a su pupilo callado, no sabiendo por donde empezar.

\- No quiero ser un jefe de la mafia Reborn – Soltó Tsuna con determinación.

Todos miraban con atención a su cielo, pues nadie entendía por qué volvía a decir eso. A pesar de sus dudas se mantuvieron en silencio, pues, se dieron cuenta que aún había algo que el castaño aun no decía.

\- Sabes que no puedes escapar de tu destino Dame-Tsuna, serás el próximo Capo de la famiglia Vongola quieras o no – Contesto Reborn con la mirada oculta por su fedora.

\- No quiero ser una jefe de la mafia – Volvió a decir Tsuna. – Si tomo el manto de Vongola, quiero regresarla a lo que realmente deseaba Primo: Un grupo de personas para ayudar y proteger a la gente. Por eso, tomare el cargo del Décimo Vongola y la regresare o lo que realmente debía ser – Dicto Tsuna con determinación en su hablar y en su mirada, esta última, jamás se apartó de su tutor.

Ante las palabras del castaño, todos solo sonrieron y los invadió una gran determinación por lograr ese objetivo; el Hitman tenía una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo, levanto su mirada y el sentimiento que tenía aumento al ver la decisión de su alumno.

\- No será fácil Dame-Tsuna – Soltó Reborn mirando fijamente al castaño que solo le devolvía la mirada. – Vongola desde hace tiempo perdió su verdadero camino y el regresarlo a este estará lleno de obstáculos, pero, si realmente quieres lograr eso, espero que estés listo porque los entrenamientos que te esperan serán más complicados que antes – Termino que dictar el Hitman.

El castaño solo asintió a lo dicho por su tutor y a partir de ese día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar un poco.

Desde ese momento la rutina del castaño cambio, pues ahora no solo era entrenado físicamente sino que también comenzaron sus estudios en diversos temas para manejar como se debe a Vongola; sus guardianes también comenzaron con sus preparativos. Todos ellos aprendiendo desde lo más básico de Vongola hasta lo más complicado.

A pesar de todo esto, había algo que el castaño aun debía lograr: Tener una buena relación con el equipo independiente de Vongola, Varia.

Cuando el Décimo cielo se enteró de esto, grito a todo pulmón, pues el pequeño aseguraba que en cuento Xanxus lo viera lo querría asesinar. Todas estas palabras el Hitman ignoro y mando al castaño por medio le golpes al hotel en el cual se hospedaba Varia con la orden de no regresar hasta que se llevara bien con todo el equipo y si regresaba a casa antes de eso sería castigado de manera severa.

Temiendo por no solo su salud física sino también mental, Tsuna temblando de miedo llego al hotel en el cual comenzaría una de las peores torturas en su vida, según él y sus pensamientos. Reborn le había dicho que Varia se encontraba en Japón por capricho de Xanxus así que lo mejor era tener cuidado en no hacer enojar el jefe de Varia, cosa que el castaño pensaba era imposible.

Aun con ligeros temblores llego a la recepción del hotel y tratando de que su voz no sonara tan asustada pregunto por la habitación de Varia, cuando recibió la respuesta, el encargado se puso pálido al recordar a aquellos huéspedes y le recomendó no ir, pues, aseguraba que algunas de esas personas estaban totalmente locas. Apreciando la preocupación del joven agradeció la información y tomo el elevador. Varia se encontraba en la suite principal de hotel, que cabe mencionar era totalmente lujoso y de cinco estrellas, por lo que el castaño se sentía un poco incómodo en el lugar.

Al llegar al último piso, lugar donde se encontraba la suite, pudo escuchar a la perfección los gritos de Squalo, además de varias cosas rompiéndose y siendo destruidas por lo que creía era Levi y Bel, la voz carente de alguna emoción de Mammon, la voz de Lussuria con ese tono tan característico de él y para finalizar algunos disparos de Xanxus.

Juntando todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo del lugar, Tsuna se acercó hacía la puerta dándose cuenta que esta estaba abierta, con lentitud abrió y al ver el estado del lugar solo pudo rogar pro su vida.

Todo estaba totalmente destruido, algunas paredes estaban agujeradas, las costinas estaban quemadas, los sillones y la mesa que había en lo que parecía haber sido una sala estaban hechas pedacitos, varios cuchillos estaban enterrados en las puertas que parecían dar hacia las habitaciones.

\- Shihihihi parece que tenemos un pequeño entrometido – Se oyó de repente al lado derecho de Tsuna.

\- ¡Hieeeeeeee! – Grito asustado Tsuna, antes de poder hacer algo una patada en espalda lo tumbo dentro de la habitación y unos cuchillos se enterraron en su ropa, impidiendo que se pudiera parar. - ¡Hiee! ¡Espera! – Grito aterrado el castaño.

\- ¡VOIIIIII! ¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ VONGOLA!? – Pregunto Squalo apuntándole con su espada.

\- ¡Ven… vengo a… a tratar… de… de llevarnos mejor! – Contesto Tsuna lleno de nervios y algo de miedo.

Unos disparos resonaron en toda la habitación, estos dieron muy cerca del castaño que solo los miraba con aterrado. Detrás de Squalo sentado como siempre en su trono con una expresión muy aburrida y algo irritada se encontraba Xanxus mirándolo con desprecio.

\- Lárgate maldita basura – Le ordeno el azabache apuntándole nuevamente con sus pistolas.

\- Están tratando muy mal a nuestro invitado – Se escuchó de repente la voz tranquila de Lussuria.

Antes de que Xanxus pudiera disparar al castaño, Lussuria le quito los cuchillos que lo mantenían en el suelo y lo ayudo a pararse.

\- Discúlpalos pequeño, son bastantes agresivos – Dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa.

\- No… no hay problema – Respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa que sorprendió a todos por lo sincera que era.

\- Vamos, me ayudaras con la comida – Dijo Lussuria con una sonrisa al momento de comenzar a empujar al castaño a la cocina que había en el lugar.

Al ver que ambos desaparecían cada quien volvió a sus asuntos, aunque Mammon no dejaba de pensar en el castaño y en lo que había hecho por los arcobalenos.

Pasaron algunas horas y las cosas transcurrieron lo más normal que se pueda con Varia, a excepción de que Lussuria se la pasaba bastante bien en compañía del castaño, cuando llego la hora de la cena todos se reunieron en el comedor que había en el lugar, el cual era bastante grande con una mesa larga donde todos se encontraban sentados viendo toda la comida que se hallaba frente a ellos.

\- Shihihihi parece que estabas inspirado – Comento Bel al ver diversos platos en la mesa.

\- Se podría decir que si – Respondió con alegría y algo de emoción Lussuria. – Este pequeño tiene unas grandes habilidades – Comento, señalando al castaño que encontraba bastante alejado de Xanxus, el cual al escuchar las palabras de Lussuria se sonrojo.

Desde lo ocurrido en la batalla del futuro con las chicas y su "Huelga", Tsuna decidió aprender a cocinar para no depender de la comida instantánea en caso de ser necesario para el futuro, por lo que le pidió clases a su mamá, las primeras habían sido un total desastre pero conforme practicaba más y más comenzó a mejorar, actualmente ya lograba rivalizar a su mamá, o al menos eso aseguraba ella. Esto solo lo sabía ella y Reborn, pues el castaño no se lo había dicho a sus amigos, mucho menos cocinado algo para ellos, el primero en comer algo hecho por el castaño había sido el Hitman, el cual a su manera lo había elogiado; a decir verdad, Varia era los primeros, a excepción del ex-arcobaleno del sol y su madre, en probar la comida del castaño.

Sin decir más comenzaron a comer y gran sorpresa que se llevó todo Varia al degustar la comida y descubrir que estaba deliciosa, la cena paso sin grandes sucesos nuevos ( Aunque la mesa termino con varios cuchillos clavados, una quemadura en medio, algunas partes cortadas y para finalizar algunos agujeros por los partes donde había platos con carne ), al momento de dormir todos fueron a sus habitaciones a excepción de Tsuna y Lussuria los cuales se quedaron en la sala.

\- Si gustas puedes dormir con migo – Ofreció el de lentes de sol al castaño. – Ya no hay habitaciones disponibles – Comento.

\- No hay problema, puedo dormir en el sofá – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Tsuna. – No quiero ser una molestia – Agrego.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Lussuria no muy convencido pues el único sofá que seguía vivo era un individual, no se veía muy cómodo que digamos.

\- Si, buenas noches Lussuria-san – Dijo Tsuna para después agarrar la cobija que le había dado el sol de Varia y acomodarse en el sillón.

\- Esta bien, si no estás cómodo puedes ir a mi habitación en cualquier momento, buenas noches – Cedió para después irse a su habitación.

Claramente el castaño no estaba muy cómodo en ese sillón pero no quería causar más problemas; el notaba claramente como Xanxus, Levi y Bel no estaban muy alegres con su presencia en él lugar, algo que lo sorprendió era que Mammon no se veía tan disgustada con su presencia. Realmente no creía que fuera capaz de lograr la orden de Reborn y aunque el Hitman no se lo hubiera ordenado el deseaba llevarse bien con todo Varia, aunque sea que Xanxus no lo intentara matar cada vez que se encontraran, al pensar que ese odio siempre estaría en medio de ellos, lo lastimaba demasiado.

\- ¿Cómo lograre llevarme bien con ellos? – Pregunto al aire en un susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

No paso mucho para que una pequeña figura apareciera en la sala y viera con atención al décimo cielo.

\- Ara ara, realmente eres un misterio Vongola, aunque creo entender un poco porque Reborn esta tan interesado en ti – Soltó sabiendo que nadie lo escuchaba. – Si lograste entrar al corazón de los siete más fuerte de mundo, no te tomara mucho ganarte al resto de estos idiotas, ya tienes al extravagante de Lussuria y no hiciste mucho; dentro de poco tendrás a los demás en la palma de tu mano, eso será divertido de ver, estoy seguro que eso valdrá millones – Aseguraba.

Al ver al castaño incomodo, cambio el sofá en el que se encontraba en una cama con sus ilusiones, viendo la sonrisa que puso al castaño al estar totalmente cómodo no pudo evitar sonreír también para después comenzar a cambiar unas cosas más.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el castaño se despertó miro con gran confusión el lugar donde se encontraba, pues el recordaba haberse quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala que estaba totalmente destruida, no en el lugar donde se había despertado.

Se encontraba en una habitación un poco más grande que la suya, en lo que parecía ser una cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas y cobertores naranjas, los colores del cuarto eran un naranja pálido con lo que parecían dibujos de ramas con flores de color blanco, había un balcón con una gran vista a la ciudad, las cortinas eran blancas; también había un ropero, un escritorio y unos pequeños muebles a cada lado de la cama de color negro.

Desconcertado se levantó y se acercó al ropero donde se encontraba la poca ropa que había llevado con él, después de cambiarse salió del cuarto y noto que aún seguía en la suite de Varia, pero no sabía de donde había salido la habitación pues él estaba muy seguro que ya no quedaban más, en especial aquella que parecía haber sido hecha para él.

Noto que nadie se levantaba aun por lo que se dirigió a hacer el desayuno para todos, al momento de comenzar a preparar todo algo en él le dijo quién era el responsable de la nueva habitación, con una sonrisa puso más esmero en el desayuno.

* * *

Mammon despertó al oír ruidos en la cocina, ganándole la curiosidad fue a ver de quien se trataba.

Al llegar al comedor noto que ya había varios platillos en la mesa y aun se escuchaba ruido de la cocina, al asomarse vio a Tsuna sacando un panque del horno. El castaño supo que era observado y al darse vuelta se encontró con el ex-arcobaleno de la niebla observándolo.

\- Buenos días Mammon – Saludo Tsuna con una sonrisa al momento que colocaba el panque en un plato.

\- Décimo – Fue lo único que dijo Mammon.

\- Dime Tsuna por favor – Soltó el castaño. – Ya tengo suficiente que Gokudera-kun me llame de esa manera – Agrego con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Mammon pudiera decir algo se oyó como los demás comenzaban a despertar, es decir: Gritos, risas, balazos y golpes se escucharon por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Querido no tenías que hacerlo todo solo! – Grito Lussuria al ver todo el trabajo del castaño.

\- Aun estaban dormidos y quería hacerlo – Aseguro Tsuna cuando dejo el panque en la mesa.

Cuando los demás vieron todas las delicias en la mesa atacaron de inmediato, el ilusionista soltó un suspiro al ver que lo que el panque había sido devorado por Bel y Squalo, realmente quería probarlo pues se veía delicioso. No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque tres panques un poco más pequeños fueron dejados frente a él.

Volteo a ver a Tsuna que le dedicaba una sonrisa para después seguir con su propio desayuno el cual era un plato de cereal y algo de pan tostado que había logrado salvar.

Aun con duda Mammon probo uno de los panques, llevándose una gran sorpresa al notar que tenían mora azul, algo que le encantaba. Volvió a mirar al décimo Vongola que hablaba tranquilamente con Lussuria, observo los panques con algo inexplicable de decir y los comió a gusto.

Estaban deliciosos.

Tsuna observo como Mammon comía tranquilamente los panques que había hecho, con una sonrisa siguió con su plática, esa era su manera de decir gracias y el ilusionista lo había entendido.

* * *

 _ **¡Y con eso damos fin a la primera parte de como Tsuna se ganó a Varia!**_

 _ **Realmente lamento si quedo muy corto, pero me dio un horrible bloque y ya no sabía que más escribir, ojala no allá quedado tan mal. ( Eso me pasa por ponerme a ver Boku no hero Academia, adivinen para que surgen nuevas ideas. ¿Soy yo o Deku se parece mucho a Tsuna? )**_

 _ **Bueno regresando al tema, al ver que varios pidieron saber cómo Tsuna se ganó el cariño de Varia, escribí este especial, la razón de que sean dos parte es por el hecho de que el estúpido bloqueo no me deja escribir como quiero y siento que si me fuerzo a escribir mas no saldrá bien el capítulo, por eso dos partes.**_

 _ **Mundo necesito ayuda, me quedo sin inspiración para este fic. Recomienden me buenos fics de KHR, de preferencia sin romance alguno, que sean puros familia/amistad y si no se puede que tenga lo más mínimo de romance ( En esto se incluye el Yaoi, si me gusta, pero quiero inspiración para este fic ) no importa si es de otra plataforma.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hay varios de ustedes que realmente saben cómo subirme el ánimo n.n**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir me despido, si la maldita inspiración me lo permite, nos veremos pronto n.n/**_


	14. Chapter 14

**\- Especial Varia: El surgimiento del príncipe de Varia –**

Desde el desayuno las cosas transcurrieron de manera normal, lo normal al estilo Varia. Tsuna solo observaba como todo el lugar volvía a ser destruido y no pudo evitar pensar que se parecían un poco a sus guardianes.

Mammon veía como el chico los observa y decidió echarle una mano para ganarse a los demás, total no había nada más que hacer y se encontraba aburrida.

Creando con sus ilusiones una un tablero de tiro al blanco en la pared y siete dardos que dejo caer en las manos del castaño que la miro confundido.

\- Ya que no estás haciendo nada probemos tu puntería – Dijo la ilusionista – Trata de darle en el centro – Agredo viendo el tablero.

\- No soy muy bueno con la puntería – Soltó Tsuna tímidamente viendo los dardos.

El silencio de Mammon le dio a entender que no le importaba mucho. Dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, Tsuna se paró de su asiento y lanzo uno de los dardos, este fue a dar a lado del tablero pegando en la pared y cayendo al suelo.

\- Shihihihi eres pésimo – Se oyó detrás de Tsuna.

Dando un salto del susto que tuvo, Tsuna vio como Bel tomaba los dardos restantes y los lanzaba al tablero, todos quedando en el centro.

\- Shihihihi así es como se hace – Dijo con ese tono tan característico de el.

\- Eres asombroso Bel – Comento Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

\- Shihihihi por supuesto que lo soy, después de todo soy un príncipe - Respondió Bel con su sonrisa.

\- Ara ara ya que estas aquí ensáñale a lanzar – Soltó Mammon.

\- ¡No es necesario! – Casi grito Tsuna moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa.

\- Shihihihi un príncipe tiene el deber de enseñarle a los plebeyos – Fue lo único que dijo Bel para después tomar los dardos e iniciar a explicar.

Mammon se alejó y vio con gran satisfacción como otro caía ante la personalidad del pequeño, después de veinte minutos juntos Bel ya estaba más que encantado con el castaño.

Tsuna ya tenía a mitad de Varia en sus manos, la otra mitad no sería tan fácil.

* * *

Las cosas transcurrieron de esta manera por cuatro días más: Tsuna ayudaba a Lussuria al momento de hacer el desayuno, comida y cena; entre esos ratos el se encontraba ya sea practicando con Bel o hablando con Mammon.

Fue hasta el quinto día de la estadía de Tsuna con Varia que algo cambio.

Varios productos de la cocina se habían acabado, como costumbre Xanxus había enviado a Levi a comprarlos pero no solo lo mando a él, le ordeno a Tsuna que también fuera.

Mammon, Lussuria y Bel no querían dejar al castaño con el estúpido de Levi, pero para su mala suerte ellos tenían cosas que hacer por lo que no podían acompañarlos.

Pasó el resto de la tarde y esos dos no regresaban, cosa que solo tenía preocupados a casi todos en el lugar. No fue hasta casi las ocho de la noche que ambos llegaron al apartamento, pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue el hecho de que Tsuna venía en los hombros de Levi riendo y que el antes mencionado tenía una ligera sonrisa.

No podían creer lo que observaban, ¿¡Que rayos había ocurrido!?

De ese día pasaron otros cuatro días.

Desdé ese momento en la tardes Levi y Tsuna salían del lugar regresaban hasta casi las ocho, nadie sabe a dónde se iban por más que les preguntaran o trataran de saber ninguno de los dos decía algo al respecto.

\- Bueno solo quedan dos – Soltó Mammon al aire viendo como Tsuna ayudaba a Lussuria con la comida.

La ilusionista sabía que no sería problema que el castaño se acercara a los restantes, pero eso no quería decir que fuera menos complicado, sobre todo por su estúpido jefe. Desdé que Tsuna estaba con ellos no pasaba un día sin que Xanxus intentara matar a chico con sus armas, cosa que ya tenía desesperados a todos, mas sin embargo al castaño parecía no importarle demasiado; claro, soltaba su ya conocido grito pero de ahí en fuera jamás se defendía ante las amenazas de portados de las llamas de furia.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba al hotel que de alguna manera seguía completo y en el lugar donde se hospedaba Varia el desayuno ya estaba servido como costumbre.

El desayuno paso sin nada digno de relatar ( Mas que la destrucción normal ) y al momento de acabar Lussuria decidió jugar un rato con Tsuna.

El castaño acepto la invitación del sol de Varia y jugaron diversas cosas, a estas se les unió Bel y Levi mientras que Mammon solo los miraba. Después de varios juegos a la tormenta se le ocurrió algo para irritar un poco a la lluvia y que al mismo tiempo mantendría entretenido al castaño.

\- Shihihihi juguemos a los piratas – Dijo para después entregarle a castaño una espada de madera que solo Primo sabe de dónde saco.

\- ¿Piratas? – Pregunto confundido el castaño mirando la madera en su mano.

No recibió respuesta pero si un ataque de parte de la tormenta, sin quedar de otra opción Tsuna comenzó a atacar pero sobra decir que no era muy bueno, más de una vez la espada callo de su mano o se lastimaba al no agarrarla como era debido.

\- ¡VOIIIIIIII! ¡ERES PESIMO VONGOLA! – Se escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡Hieeeeee! – Grito el castaño dejando caer la espada nuevamente.

\- ¡VOIIIIi! ¡NO LA DEJES CAER IMBECIL! – Volvió a gritar Squalo acercándose al castaño.

\- Lo… Lo siento Squalo – Dijo al castaño al ver al espadachín. – La espada no es lo mío, eso es la especialidad de Yamamoto y la tuya – Comento levantando la madera.

\- ¡VOIIIII! ¡DE ESO YA ME DI CUENTA ESTUPIDO! – Grito Squalo viendo al castaño.

\- No seas tan duro con el Squalo – Dijo Lussuria viendo al espadachín. – El no a tenido el entrenamiento adecuado para manejarla como es debido – Agrego revolviendo el cabello de Tsuna.

\- ¡VOIIII! ¡Eso lo sé perfectamente! – Volvió a gritar, solo que esta vez con menos intensidad. – ¡Si vas a hacer el Décimo Vongola debes manejar todos los aspectos de pelea y eso incluye el manejo de espada! ¡No podemos permitir que el nombre de Vongola se manche porque este mocoso no sabe! ¡Sígueme! – Ordeno Squalo saliendo del lugar.

Tsuna realmente no quería ir, pera lo daba más miedo hacer enojar a Squalo así que a pesar de que sus piernas temblaran salió de la habitación siendo seguido por Mammon, Levi, Bel y Lussuria que querían saber que tramaba el segundo al mando.

Llegaron a la azotea del edificio, donde Squalo ya los esperaba con espada en mano.

\- ¡VOIIIIII! ¡TOMA! – Grito lanzándole al castaño una verdadera espada.

\- ¡Hieeee! – Grito el castaño atrapando con dificultad el arma y mirándola con algo de miedo.

\- ¡VOIII! ¡Más te vale estar preparado! – Fue lo último que grito Squalo para después lanzarse al ataque.

Desdé ese día Tsuna tenía clases sobre el manejo de la espada todas las tardes junto con Squalo, jamás lo dejaban solo, siempre tenía que estar alguien con ellos, la mayoría de las veces era Mammon quien observaba el entrenamiento con una ligera sonrisa.

Otro había caído.

Squalo descubrió que Tsuna manejaba mejor el estilo de esgrima por lo que se enfocaron en ese, además de notar que pasar tiempo con esa "Pequeña basura" no era tan malo como había pensado.

* * *

Casi un mes había transcurrido desde que el Décimo cielo de Vongola convivía con el escuadrón independiente de la mayor mafia de todas, Varia.

En ese tiempo el pequeño cielo ya se había ganado el cariño y aprecio de casi todo el escuadrón, solo faltaba uno y era el más complicado de todo, el líder Xanxus.

En ese día el castaño se encontraba mirando por la ventana de lo que era su habitación, recordaba que su tutor le había dicho que pronto iniciaría su entrenamiento con armas de fuego.

A él no le agradaba mucho la idea de manejar un arma, pero, al recordar como Reborn parecía emocionado por eso hacía que incluso él se emocionara un poco.

\- Tsu-chan – Le llamo Lussuria desde el otro lado de la puerta para después entrar al cuarto con una caja mediana. – Te llego este paquete querido – Dijo al momento de acercarle la caja.

\- Gracias Lussuria-san – Agradeció el castaño con una sonrisa.

Una vez que estuvo solo abrió la caja viendo que se trataba de una carta y otra caja negra un poco más pequeña con otras más delgadas de color gris. A pesar de su curiosidad por las cajas leyó primero la carta, dándose cuenta que era de parte de cierto ex-arcobaleno del sol.

 _Dame-Tsuna:_

 _Como no has regresado casi muerto a la casa es de suponer que has logrado sobrevivir con los Varia._

 _Solo tienes un mes más para cumplir con la tarea que te di, si no, tendrás un merecido castigo por no poder cumplir con algo como eso. Es algo que tienes que hacer como Neo Primo Vongola._

 _Tus lecciones se han atrasado, cuando regreses asumirás unas clases extras conmigo para recuperar el tiempo que has perdido. Pero eso no quiere decir que estarás más de flojo mientras estés allá. Es momento de comenzar con lo que te dije la vez pasada. En este paquete se encuentra con lo que empezaras, cuando regreses quiero que te sepas todas sus partes, como armarla y desarmarla de perfecta manera y de memoria, como recargar y disparar de la mejor manera._

 _Pobre de ti si no lo consigue Dame-Tsuna._

 _Reborn_

Al terminar de leer la carta, rápidamente Tsuna abrió la caja negra encontrándose con lo que temía: Un arma.

Y en las cajas pequeñas de a lado se alaban las municiones de esta. A demás también se encontraba un papel en el cual venían las cuales eran las partes de las armas, eso era todo lo que venía.

Aterrado Tsuna hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, gritar.

-¡HIIIEEEEEEEEE! –

Tal grito termino haciendo que casi toda Varia fue a su habitación, solo para encontrar a un castaño escondido debajo de la cama.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Levi acercándose.

Lussuria trataba de sacar al castaño de su escondite más este se negaba a salir, Mammon vio la caja y el papel en la cama por lo cual las reviso para saber qué era lo que sucedía con Tsuna. Al leerlas entendió un poco por qué el temor del chico.

\- Ara ara ¿Sabías que pronto ocurriría esto, verdad? – Pregunto Mammon dejando las cosas en su lugar.

\- Lo… Lo sabía, pero, ¡Yo no sé nada de armas! ¡Mucho menos disparar! – Grito mientras asomaba un poco su cabeza para inmediatamente esconderla de nuevo.

\- Shihihihi parece que tendremos que enseñarle – Soltó Bel, ganándose un asentimiento de parte de todos.

Esa noche fue la primera lección del castaño sobre cómo manejar un arma, a pesar de que Varia tenía conocimiento general de toda área, era claro que el disparar con armas de fuego no era la especialidad de ninguno de ellos. El castaño no dejaba de temblar al momento de tener el arma en sus manos y es que a pesar de haber mejorado bastante su puntería con las lecciones de Bel, fallaba en todo los tiros que hacía.

\- Realmente eres una patética basura – Se oyó cerca del castaño.

Ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana más sin embargo el castaño no abandonaba la práctica, ya todos los demás se habían retirado dejando solo a Tsuna, así que el castaño se sorprendió bastante al reconocer esa voz.

\- ¿Xanxus? – Pregunto Tsuna sin creerlo, ahí delante de él se encontraba el líder de Varia mirándolo detalladamente.

\- Ni siquiera sabes majar un arma tan simple como esa, escoria – Soltó Xanxus acercándose y sacando sus armas. – Eso se hace así – Dijo para después disparar hacia los blancos que había en el lugar y acertando en todos.

Tsuna quedo impresionado por las habilidades de Xanxus, a pesar de haberlas visto unas cuantas veces en combate era muy diferente verlas de cerca y que no fueran directo a él.

\- Ahora hazlo tú, basura – Le ordeno Xanxus.

Tsuna solo asintió y tratando de dejar de temblar, apunto, tomo una buena respiración, soltó el gatillo…

* * *

De esa noche ha pasado una semana, ya todo el escuadrón se había dado cuenta de que Xanxus ayudaba a Tsuna en las noches por lo que ellos dejaron de ir para poder darles un poco de privacidad.

Era más que claro que la relación entre esos dos había mejorado, Xanxus ya no le disparaba tan seguido al castaño, ademad de que de vez en cuando se les veía hablando con tranquilidad; Tsuna ya no temblaba cuando Xanxus lo miraba, es más, hasta le sonreía. Todos estos cambios alegraron de gran manera a los demás, que, aunque algunos no los demostraba, se hallaban más tranquilos al saber que todo iría mejor para ese par.

Fue en esa misma semana que de repente Tsuna ya tenía otro apodo: Yoshi. Al castaño no le molesto, es más parecía amar aquel apodo por lo que se quedó y toda Varia le llamaba así.

El resto del tiempo del castaño con Varia paso de maravilla, en ese tiempo el pequeño había sido entrenado un poco por todos:

Mammon le había ensañado a como reconocer una ilusión y a cómo evitar caer en ellas.

Lussuria le enseño algo de medicina, un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo además de unas nueva recetas para compartir con su madre.

Bel le enseño a como lanzar cuchillos y con ello a afinar su puntería.

Levi le mostro nuevos movimientos para poderse defender sin tener que recurrir a la lucha, además de cómo salir casi ileso de una descarga eléctrica.

Squalo le enseño el arte de la esgrima y la precisión al momento de atacar, además de la elegancia al momento de portar cualquier arma.

Xanxus le enseño a disparar y manejar un arma, sus partes además de como armar y desarmar de manera excelente.

Cuando llego el momento de despedirse ya ninguno quería que el castaño se fuera, pero era necesario. Tsuna tenía que regresar a casa donde seguiría su entrenamiento con Reborn para convertirse en el Décimo Vongola, mientras que ellos ya tenían que regresar a Italia, pues aun tenía cosas que hacer y nuevas misiones que cumplir.

\- Nos veremos pronto chicos – Aseguro Tsuna para después comenzar a caminar.

\- Extrañare a nuestro Yoshi – Soltó Lussuria con pañuelo en mano al ver como el castaño se alejaba.

\- Ara ara pronto lo volveremos a ver – Soltó Mammon al momento se hacer con sus ilusiones una pequeña pero hermosa corona en la cabeza del castaño sin que este se diera cuenta.

\- Shihihihi por su puesto el ya no es un simple plebeyo – Comento Bel.

\- ¡VOIII! ¡Apúrense a subir que el jefe los espera! – Grito Squalo.

\- Pronto nos veremos, nuestro querido príncipe de Varia… – Dijo Lussuria al momento de subir a la limusina y partir hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

 _ **¡Con esto terminamos el especial Varia!**_

 _ **Realmente el bloqueo es un maldito problema, por otro poco y no se me ocurría nada para escribir esto, la inspiración llego de golpe y fue pequeña así que pido disculpas si no quedo muy bien.**_

 _ **Ahora ya todos saben cómo es que nuestro querido Tsuna se ganó a Varia n.n**_

 _ **Ahora seguiremos con la donde nos quedamos en el verdadero camino de este fic, ¿Qué ocurrirá?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que dieron las recomendaciones de fics, realmente ayudaron. Aunque aún sigo con esa falta de inspiración, ayúdenme a poder seguir con los capítulos como han ido hasta ahora, no quiero que este fic se quede como los otros que están pausados por falta de inspiración.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos por comentar, son ustedes quienes me dan fuerzas para no dejar de escribir!**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir me despido, ojala les allá gustado, ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n/**_

 _ **Este capítulo va dedicado a Venezuela y la situación que se enfrentan, sé que esto no servirá de mucho, pero por favor a la gente de allá, mantenga la esperanza. Sé que es difícil con todo lo que están vi viviendo pero recuerden que en la oscuridad siempre abra un luz y aunque sea pequeña esta siempre existirá.**_


	15. Chapter 15

\- ¡Jajajaja el gran Skull-sama ha llegado! –

La mayoría miraron sorprendidos como un bebé con un gran casco manejaba de manera asombrosa una motocicleta, haciendo una entrada de tipo película, lástima que apareció Boreen-sensei para darle una patada que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡Cállate lacayo! – Grito el Sensei.

Al mismo tiempo la moto se salió de control y se estrelló contra su propietario, causando que este gritara y volvería a caer al suelo.

\- ¡Se lo merecía por imbécil, kora! –

\- Al parecer su estupidez ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel, deberé hacerle unas nuevas "Pruebas" para averiguarlo –

\- No uses al chico como tu experimento, no es tu rata de laboratorio –

\- Ara ara ustedes sí que saben desperdiciar el dinero –

Ante la mirada desconcertada de todos, observaron cómo entraron más bebés al lugar; a pesar de su corta estatura emprendían un aura que era de respetar, así como Boreen-sensei solo que a ellos no los conocían.

\- Ustedes deberían estar en sus habitaciones y no aquí de metiches – Se oyó de repente.

A todos los alumnos se les helo la sangre al ver como Boreen-sensei desprendía un aura asesina que los dejo más que aterrados, sin querer tentar su suerte salieron disparados a sus habitaciones sin notar que Tsuna y sus amigos se quedaban con los recién llegados.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué siempre están en sus habitaciones? – Pregunto en voz alta Tsuna al ver como los estudiantes salieron corriendo.

\- Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar Tsuna – Respondió alegre Yamamoto con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba por lo hombros al castaño.

\- Pero… - Tsuna iba a insistir en el tema por lo cual Reborn interrumpió.

\- ¡No seas descortés Dame-Tsuna! – Le grito el Hitman al momento de dispararle cerca de la mejilla.

Tsuna al inicio no comprendió lo que decía su tutor hasta que giro la mirada y vio a Colonello pateando nuevamente a Skull.

\- ¡Cierto! – Grito el castaño para después acercarse hacia los demás ex-arcobalenos. - ¡Es un gusto verlos nuevamente! – Saludo el castaño con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- El gusto es mío Tsunayoshi-kun – Saludo Fon con una sonrisa.

\- Yoshi – Fue lo único que dijo Mammon, aun así el castaño comprendió el mensaje y sonrió.

\- ¡Es bueno verte Tsuna, kora! – Dijo Colonello al ver al castaño.

\- Vongola – Soltó Verde ajustándose sus gafas.

\- ¡Todos arrodíllense ante el gran Skull-sama! – Grito el ex-arcobaleno de la nube, solo para ser pateado por los ex-portadores de los pacificadores de la lluvia y el sol.

Esta vez Skull fue a dar justamente a lado de Tsuna por lo cual rápidamente se paró y escondió detrás del castaño.

\- ¡Tsuna, Reborn y Colonello son malos conmigo! – Grito aterrado el motociclista.

Antes de que pudieran acercarse a Skull y golpearlo nuevamente, un disparo se escuchó por todo el lugar, ganando la atención de todos que sabían perfectamente quien era el culpable.

Xanxus se encontraba con su arma preparada para otro disparo por si se les ocurría volverlo a ignorar, quería saber exactamente qué había pasado con Yoshi y no esperaría más de lo necesario para saberlo.

\- Habla de una buena vez basura que no pienso repetirlo nuevamente, ¿Qué ocurrió con Yoshi? – El tono que usaba el líder de Varia daba a entender que no toleraría otra cosa más que la respuesta que quería.

Tsuna escondió su mirada nuevamente, Enma se acercó al castaño pero su mirada se había endurecido, lo mismo para todos los guardianes y cercanos de la décima generación mientras que el Hitman cerraba fuertemente su puño controlando sus inmensas ganas de matar a alguien de una manera muy despiadada e inhumana.

\- Vamos al despacho de Nono – Fue lo único que dijo el Hitman para inmediatamente partir al lugar indicado.

Tsuna, sus guardianes, las chicas, Enma, Dino, Yuni, Byakuran, Shoichi y Spanner siguieron a Reborn sin decir nada; solamente asintieron con sus cabezas para después caminar.

Tanto Varia como los ex-arcobalenos estaban bastantes confundidos por la situación y querían ya las respuestas más sin embargo siguieron la orden del Hitman y caminaron por la misma ruta que la décima generación.

Al llegar al lugar indicado hubo algunos que tuvieron que retirarse:

Shoichi, Spanner, Yuni y Byakuran se fueron alejando que tenían que dar los detalles finales a uno de sus últimos inventos, agregando que era urgente terminarlo pronto.

Enma y Dino se retiraron diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer de sus respectivas familias, se fueron no sin antes anunciar que regresarían más tarde, pues todos querían pasar tiempo con el castaño.

Las chicas a excepción de Chrome, se despidieron, pues tenían cosas que hacer en su línea de ropa y querían terminar cuanto antes ( Además de que ya se hacían una idea de lo que pasaría y no querían terminar en medio de todo ).

De esta manera quedaron solamente los ex-arcobaleno, Varia y la décima generación. Tocaron la puerta y al recibir el pase de Nono entraron al lugar, acomodándose cada quien donde pudo. Nono al ver a todos presentes supo de inmediato lo que pasaría y solo le rogo a Primo que la oficina soportara la masacre que pronto se desataría ahí dentro.

\- Bien escorias será mejor que hablen de una buena vez- Soltó Xanxus mirando fijamente a la décima generación.

Tsuna realmente no quería contar que era lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que no tenía opción alguna con todos ellos frente a él. Soltó un suspiro y miro a su tutor que comprendió su mirada y se giró a ver a los demás.

\- Ocurrió el primer día de escuela – Comenzó a relatar Reborn con seriedad.

Sin observar las expresiones que aparecían en los rostros de los recién llegados, el Hitman conto todo lo sucedido aquella noche, la gravedad de la herida y de como hallaron la solución ( Momentánea, pero mejor que nada ); cuando termino de hablar la sala volvió a quedar en silencio, el aire se sentía muy pesado y aun así Tsuna miro a Chrome, la cual entendió el mensaje silencioso de su Jefe, con un pequeño suspiro deshizo la ilusión que su cielo llevaba en el cuello.

Una vez que la ilusión callo en el cuello de Tsuna se podía apreciar una gran herida dejando a más de uno sin aliento.

Solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando de repente la mesa que se encontraba en el lugar fue destruida por un disparo de parte del portador de las llamas de ira.

\- ¿¡QUIENES SE CREEN ESAS MALDITAS BASURAS INSIGNIFICANTES?! ¡SOLO SON UNOS HIJOS DE P**A! ¡ #%!&! – Comenzó a gritar Xanxus disparando hacía unos libreros.

\- Shishishi parece que algunos han firmado su llegada al infierno – Comento Bel con una voz más tétrica de lo normal.

\- Nadie puede tocar a nuestro Príncipe – Dijo Lussuria con una voz nunca antes escuchada que les causo escalofríos a la mayoría.

Por extraño que parezca, tanto Squalo como Levi estaban callados, pero el aura que los dos emanaban eran igual de fuertes y tenebrosas que de los otros integrantes de Varia.

\- Pagaran y muy caro por atreverse a cometer semejante estupidez –Soltó Mammon al mismo tiempo que el lugar que ella ocupaba comenzara a cambiar y a dar miedo.

Skull golpeaba la pared enfurecido, además de que no dejaba de gritar un millón de maldiciones que no eran aptas para menores.

Fon se mantenía callado pero su mirada había cambiado totalmente, era una mirada que prometía dolor y muerte hacia aquellos que era dirigida.

La mirada de Verde era oculta por sus lentes, pero aun así se podía apreciar claramente que no le había gustado para nada lo que había escuchado.

Para finalizar, Colonello al igual que Xanxus, había comenzado a disparar a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar, el ex-arcobaleno de la lluvia se notaba fuera de si por las emociones que sentía en el momento.

Tsuna sabía que debía de calmarlo y rápido, eso si quería que su clase siguiera viva, también porque no quería que la oficina de su abuelito quedara más destruida de lo que ya estaba siendo de parte de aquellos que no dejaban de disparar y gritar cosa que no quería recordar.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera hablar, una voz fría pero con una perceptible ira se escuchó.

\- ¿Por qué no han hecho pagar a esos malditos desgraciados? – Pregunto la lluvia de Varia y con ello volvió a surgir el silencio.

\- Ganas no nos han faltado, pero hemos estado un poco ocupados cerciorándonos que Dame-Tsuna no descuide su voz, por el momento solo hemos tomado algunas medidas para que no se repita – Contesto Reborn tomando su expreso que solo Primo sabe de dónde saco.

\- ¿Medidas? – Pregunto confundido Tsuna mirando a su tutor.

Nadie dijo nada, solo bastaron unos segundos para que el castaño comprendiera y se levantara de su asiento de golpe.

\- ¿¡Que les hiciste!? – Pregunto aterrado el décimo cielo Vongola.

\- Nada Dame-Tsuna, aun – Respondió el Hitman como si nada.

\- ¿A… Aun? – Pregunto aterrado Tsuna.

\- Solo les hemos restringido sus movimientos querido nieto – Explico Nono, tratando de calmar al castaño, cosa que no funciono mucho.

\- ¿Es por eso que siempre al llegar de la escuela y después de cada comida y cena se van directamente a sus habitaciones? – Pregunto un tanto aterrado el castaño.

\- No seas exagerado Dame-Tsuna – Le dijo Reborn.

\- Pe… Pero eso no está bien – Respondió el décimo Vongola con nervios.

\- ¿Entonces quieres que nos encargamos de ellos de una buena vez? – Le pregunto divertido el Hitman al ver como la cara de su alumno se tornaba cada vez más pálida.

\- Hagamos esto Tsunayoshi-kun – Interrumpió Nono antes de que en mencionado le respondiera al ex-arcobaleno del sol. – Le quitare las restricciones a los jóvenes, pero, nos dejaras divertimos con ellos – Agrego Timoteo con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

Todos en la sala estuvieron de acuerdo con el Noveno cielo Vongola, cada presente tenía ganas de "Divertirse" con los malditos que se habían atrevido a tocar al cielo que todos amaban y protegían, sabían que si querían hacerlo primero tenían que tener la aprobación del este para que no hubiera problemas futuros, cosa que sonaba un tanto ridícula pero era verdad.

Claro que había alguien que no concordaba tanto con lo que había oído y es que Tsuna solo tenía un pensamiento en ese momento:

 _¡Ahora entiendo porque Nono y Reborn se llevan tan bien, cuando Nono lo quiere puede ser igual de sádico que Reborn!_

\- Y dime querido nieto, ¿Aceptas? – Pregunto Nono sin despegar la mirada del castaño.

Tsuna se quedó pensando en las palabras de su abuelito; el realmente no quería que sus compañeros pasaran un infierno de parte de sus amigos y familia, pero, sabía también que ya no podía seguir permitiendo que todo el daño que el sufría continuara. Lo de la garganta había sido un advertencia, lo sabía muy bien, quien sabe que podría ocurrir en un futuro cercano. A demás, su familia solo quería cuidarlo y protegerlo ( De manera muy locas y muy poco ortodoxas, pero, ¿La intención es lo que cuenta, no? ). Pensando un poco más sobre los pros y contras de casa opción disponible, Tsuna por fin miro a su abuelito con una decisión firme.

\- Esta bien abuelito – Acepto Tsuna sorprendiendo a varios pero aun así estaban más que alegres por la respuesta. – Solamente nada de muertes y que mi posición como Décimo siga siendo un secreto – Agrego el castaño antes de dejarse caer en su asiento.

Eso no les termino de agradar pero terminaron aceptando, total, era mejor que nada. A partir de ese momento ellos les harían pagar a esos malditos por todo lo que le habían hecho a ese hermoso y puro cielo que había logrado algo que nadie creía posible: Ganarse el corazón de todo el arcoíris, de todo el mar y por su puesto más que claro, toda la almeja; eso por no mencionar a todos los demás que habían quedado cautivos ante él.

Gran parte de la tarde se la pasaron planeando diversas cosas que harían contra los alumnos, Tsuna miraba y oía todo con algo de miedo, aunque, ya no sabía que le daba más miedo: El hecho de que toda su familia estuviera planeando el resurgimiento de la Inquisición al estilo Vongola o el hecho de que su querido abuelo que siempre creyó bondadoso y amable también participara en esa platica tan aterradora además que Chrome también aportaba varias ideas dejando de lado su timidez, las ideas de ella igualaban o superaban a las de Mukuro, definitivamente estar tanto tiempo con la piña le había afectado.

Fue hasta que dos horas antes de la cena que al parecer Lussuria recordó algo de gran importancia porque se levantó de golpe de su lugar y tomo las cuatro cajas que estaban en una esquina de la habitación y se las dejo en brazos al castaño que lo miro aturdido.

\- ¡No has abierto nuestros regalos, querido príncipe! – Grito el sol de Varia.

Tsuna lo miro confundido un momento antes de recordar, soltando una pequeña risa avergonzada por haberlo olvidado, comenzó a pensar en una manera para poder irse y abrir todo eso a solas pero con la mirada que le dio su tutor supo que no tendría escapatoria.

\- Ábrelos de una vez Dame-Tsuna – Le ordeno el demoni… Perdón, le ordeno Reborn.

Suspiro resignado al saber que no había de otra manera por lo que tomo la caja amarilla y quitando el listón abrió la caja ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Al ver el contenido de esta, Tsuna no supo decir que ya se lo esperaba o que estaba mas que confundido.

Dentro de la caja amarilla había pura ropa extravagante o mejor dicho: Al estilo Varia. A pesar de todo, la ropa también era de alguna manera sencilla y moderna, por lo que el castaño no pudo decir que no le gustaran, aunque algo le decía que esos que brillaba en algunos pantalones y playeras no era diamantina.

\- ¡Esos te los he hecho yo, mi querido Príncipe! – Grito Lussuria con emoción.

Antes de poder decir algo la caja fue remplazada por la caja roja, sabiendo que eran lo que querían los demás simplemente la abrió, quedando sorprendido al encontrar una gafas naranjas sencillas pero que a los lados tenían puntitos morados y cerca de los vidrios una pequeña estrella del mismo color.

\- Oí que Mukuro te dio un brazalete, pero nunca esta demás tener algo extra – Dijo de repente Mammon ganándose la atención de todos. – Estos te ayudaran a detectar las ilusiones y a la persona que las este creando, son como el monóculo de tus nieblas solo que son lentes y menos vistosos – Explico la ex-arcobaleno de la niebla desviando un poco la mirada.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera agradecer el regalo, nuevamente le cambiaron la caja, ahora tenía en piernas la de color verde.

Sin esperar más el castaño abrió el regalo, quedando un poco en shock al ver el contenido, bueno, tenía que admitir que ya se lo esperaba.

Joyas.

Eso era lo único que había ahí, desde ostentosas hasta las más simples pero no menos bellas que las demás; había de todo ahí: Pulseras, collares, anillos, broches, gargantillas y muchas cosas más. Hubo algo que le llamo la atención, una gargantilla de color negra pero esta era tejida, el dije que llevaba era de una luna con algunas piedras naranjas que brillaban además de una pequeña estrella que en el centro era amarilla.

\- Esta la eligió el Jefe personalmente – Soltó Lussuria, tomando la gargantilla y colocándose detrás del castaño para comenzar a ponérsela.

Mientras, Tsuna miraba asombrado a Xanxus que solo desvió la mirada, el castaño no pudo evitar que una hermosa sonrisa se le escapara, todos al verla tuvieron que desviar la mirada y aquellos que no pudieron simplemente se sonrojaron.

Nuevamente antes de poder hablar la última caja fue colocada en sus piernas, la caja negra con moño rojo era la última que quedaba.

Pensando que ya nada podía superar la anterior regalo, Tsuna abrió con un poco más de calma la caja, gran sorpresa que se llevó al ver su contenido.

\- Shishishi un príncipe no pude ser un príncipe sin una corona – Dijo Bel riéndose un poco.

Eso era exactamente lo que había en la caja.

U na corona.

Plateada con formas de hojas en el frente, atrás y en los lados; las hojas eran piedras preciosas de color naranja, parecían ser topacios, además de decoraciones en oro.

Todos quedaron asombrados por tal pieza, Tsuna no sabía que decir ante lo que estaba en sus manos, jamás se había esperado algo así.

\- Shishishi es momento de que te conviertas en un verdadero príncipe – Dijo Bel acercándose al castaño.

Una vez que estuvo frente a el tomo la corona y se la coloco en la cabeza, cuando se aseguró que estaba bien colocada, retrocedió unos pasos, solo para encontrase a un castaño totalmente sonrojado.

\- Muchas gracias a todos – Logro decir Tsuna después de unos segundos de silencio al momento que les mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas a todo Varia.

Después de eso cada quien se fue a arreglar para la cena pues solo quedaba una hora para que llegara, Tsuna solo se quitó la corona pero se dejó la gargantilla que exactamente cubría la cicatriz que tenía, cosa que le agrado mucho.

En el camino al comedor se encontró con alguien que no había visto desde su llegada a Italia…

\- ¡Tsuna-nii! –

\- ¡I-Pin! – Exclamo sorprendido y feliz de ver a la pequeña. - ¿Dónde estuviste? – Le pregunto al momento de cargarla.

\- Maestro – Respondió alegre la pupila del ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta.

Y de esta manera, charlando y riendo, ambos llegaron al comedor, donde ya algunos alumnos se encontraban ahí junto con sus guardianes del trueno y de la lluvia.

Al ver al niño vestido de vaca, la niña salto de sus brazos a jugar con él y al estar juntos comenzaron a correr por todo el comedor como era costumbre. Tsuna sintió las miradas de los pocos compañeros que había en el lugar, estas dirigidas en especial a su cuello, cosa que ignoro y se acercó al beisbolista para hablar.

Así entre risas y más llegaron los demás al comedor, al estar todos sus guardianes juntos comenzó la típica escena a la que el castaño y todos los relacionados con la mafia estaban acostumbrados, los que no solo los miraban aterrados.

Nono miro con atención a todos los estudiantes, le observo la sonrisa de su nieto y soltó un pequeño suspiro, sabía lo que tenía que hacer con tal de poder poner en marcha sus planes contra esos inútiles.

Reborn que sabía perfectamente lo que su viejo amigo pensaba decidió echarle una mano.

\- ¡Cállense todos! – Grito Boreen-sensei. – Nono tiene un anuncio que dar – Agrego, cediendo la palabra al nombrado.

\- Muchas gracias – Dijo Nono para después ponerse de pie. – Escuchen, después de pensarlo y discutirlo bastante, se ha decidido que las restricciones que tenían han sido canceladas – Anuncio para inmediatamente observar como los alumnos celebraban.

Claro está, que ellos jamás notaron las sonrisas sádicas que comenzaron a aparecer en varios rostros, mientras que un castaño solo le rogaba a cualquier Dios que sus compañeros de clases sobrevivieran a las cosas que les tenían preparadas su familia.

Al terminar la cena, varios alumnos se esparcieron por la mansión, ya sea a las diversas salas de entretenimiento o a los jardines.

La décima generación Vongola no fue la excepción.

Los guardianes fueron a reunirse con los ex-arcobalenos y los otros aliados a seguir planeando lo que harían con esos imbéciles. Mientras que Tsuna, al no querer saber nada de lo que próximamente pasaría, fue a reunirse con Spanner y Shoichi para hablar y revisar los últimos detalles para el gran día de mañana.

\- ¿Todo esta listo? – Pregunto Tsuna al entrar a uno de los laboratorios en los pisos superiores.

\- Todo listo Vongola – Contesto Spanner al ver entrar el castaño. – Solo hay una cosa – Agrego comenzando a comerse una de sus paletas.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Curioseo algo preocupado el décimo cielo.

\- Es sobre ti, Tsuna-kun – Respondió Shoichi. – Nos tiene preocupados tu garganta, no sabemos si al activarla pase un efecto secundario, jamás supusimos que tendrías un daño tan grave – Explico viendo fijamente al castaño.

\- De eso no se preocupen – Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto aun con preocupación el de lentes.

\- Si, mañana al fin sucederá lo que hemos estado planeando desde hace meses – Exclamo feliz el castaño

Al ver la seguridad felicidad del cielo, ambos científicos ya no insistieron en el tema, total, lo que estaban haciendo era el deseo del décimo y ellos más que felices lo ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran.

* * *

Al amanecer las cosas siguieron el curso de siempre:

Los alumnos y algunos invitados fueron despertados de manera brutal ( Esta vez fue una descarga eléctrica ).

La décima generación se levantó tranquilos y animados, en especial el cielo, pues este se veía más emocionado por alguna razón.

Al bajar a desayunar todo transcurrido de manera cotidiana, entre risas, platicas y cosas destruidas de parte de la décima generación Vongola, Varia y los ex-arcobalenos que usaban a Skull de pelota de playa.

\- ¿Cómo te iras hoy Tsuna-kun? - Le pregunto Enma a su hermano mientras se evitaba otro florero de parte de la lluvia de Varia.

\- Dino-san insiste que ocupe el carro, así que creo que lo usare – Respondió el castaño mientras comía su panque y a su lado pasaba un plato lleno de cereal.

\- ¿Puede ir contigo? – Pregunto emocionado el peli rojo sin saber que con esa pregunta se ganó miradas asesinas de parte de los guardianes de su amigo, además de que por detrás de él pasaba el ex-arcobaleno de la nube.

\- ¡Claro! – Contesto alegre Tsuna, ignorando por completo a sus guardianes. - ¿No te molestan que vayan Spanner y Shoichi-kun? – Pregunto el castaño, evitando unos cuchillos de parte de Bel que habían sido desviados por Levi.

\- No, será entretenido saber que han hecho en este tiempo – Dijo Enma, para después ver como su amigo de levantaba y atrapaba a Skull que iba hacia su cabeza.

Mientras que Tsuna revisa al ex-arcobaleno de la nube y que este se escondía detrás del castaño por las miradas dirigidas por la lluvia y el sol de los ex-arcobalenos….

Sin que ellos lo supieran o mejor dicho, sin que le tomaran importancia; todos los civiles miraban con odio a Tsuna, pues seguían sin creer que el más estúpido e inútil de la escuela tuviera un auto tan genial de parte de alguien tan fabuloso como lo era el maestro Dino, además de que se llevaba de maravilla con alguien tan importante como el Décimo de la empresa Simón. Deseaban que desapareciera del mundo, anhelaban terminar el trabajo que no se había podido completar antes pero cada vez que se le intentaban a cercar eran frenados por alguien cercano al castaño, ya se las arreglarían para mostrarle a Dame-Tsuna el lugar que le correspondía.

Al acabar de desayunar, los alumnos se fueron retirando a las limusinas, dejando solos a todos los relacionados con la mafia.

\- ¿Si llevas tus pastillas Tsuna-kun? – Pregunto Yuni con algo de preocupación.

\- Claro – Respondió el castaño mostrando la caja naranja para después volverla a meter en su saco, el mismo que le había dado ayer Nono.

\- Linda gargantilla, Tsunayoshi-kun – Comento Byakuran con una sonrisa mientras comía sus malvaviscos.

Ante esas palabras Tsuna solo se sonrojo un poco, mientras tocaba con su mano el dicho objeto regalado por Xanxus.

Mientras que este último sonreía con arrogancia al ver que Yoshi usaba lo que él había elegido ( Aunque jamás lo admitiera ).

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están las chicas? – Pregunto Yamamoto mientras se comía una manzana.

\- Están arreglando unos últimos detalles de su nueva línea de ropa – Contesto Nono con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya váyanse que se les hace tarde! – Les ordeno Reborn. – Y por cierto Dame-Tsuna, en la tarde tendremos un "Entrenamiento especial" – Le dijo con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a todos, en especial al castaño.

Rápidamente todos salieron corriendo del lugar, pero cuando creyeron que ya no los verían hasta la tarde regreso el castaño que estaba haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- ¡Reborn deja de poner a tus robots en tu lugar! ¡Me están dando miedo! ¿¡Cómo es que toman café!? – Grito Tsuna para después volver a correr hacia la salida.

Ante las palabras del castaño todos quedaron sorprendidos; Yuni que era la más cercana al Hitman le toco el hombro solo para que inmediatamente la cabeza de este saliera dispara y quedara colgando del cuerpo con un resorte.

Sobra decir que todos estaban más que sorprendidos y asombrados, ¡¿Cómo Tsuna había sabido que lo que estaba ahí era un robot y no el verdadero Reborn?!

De repente desde el techo cayó el ex-arcobaleno del sol a la mesa con una sonrisa.

\- Ese Dame-Tsuna va mejorando – Comento el sicario.

* * *

En el trayecto al colegio, Tsuna fue acompañado en su auto con Enma, Spanner, Shoichi y Gokudera, que después de una pelea con los demás guardianes, gano con el veredicto de que él era la mano derecha del castaño y por lo tanto no podía dejarlo solo.

Ya en la escuela las cosas pasaron con calma; mientras que los estudiantes trataban de entender las clases y no reprobar, para la décima generación fueron demasiado fáciles, incluso para Mukuro que no estaba muy relacionado con esas cosas había sido pan comido.

Nuevamente a la hora del almuerzo varios de los compañeros de clase intentaron acercarse al castaño, solo para ser detenidos ( Y en algunos casos, golpeados o "Mordidos hasta la muerte" ) por los guardianes del castaño. Algunas chicas volvían a intentar a acercarse a Enma y Dino, quienes las rechazaban lo más amables que podían, cosa que era a veces casi imposible por los comentarios que hacían estas.

Hasta el momento nada fuera de lugar o peligroso había ocurrido, cosa que solo aterraba un poco al castaño, pues sabía que si su familia aun no hacía nada, solo era señal que cuando el inicio sería más horrible de lo que él había imaginado.

Las clases siguieron su curso, cuando llego el momento de regresar a la mansión más de uno estaba aliviado; pero algo había extrañado a los guardianes y amigos del décimo cielo, este se encontraba más feliz y emocionado de los normal.

Más de una vez quisieron saber el porqué, pero cada vez que lo intentaban siempre recibían la misma respuesta:

\- Lo descubrirán en la tarde – Decía el castaño con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por una nueva destrucción en la entrada de parte de Varia y los ex-arcobalenos.

Los alumnos intentaban ignorar todos los disparos y las explosiones, pero les era imposible. Cada vez que intentaban llegar a las escaleras para ir a hacer sus deberes, eran detenidos por un cuchillo que les pasaba muy cerca o una bala que les rosaba en los brazos, piernas y/o cara; además de evitar que les callera encima él bebe que siempre traía un casco que al parecer era utilizado como juguete por los otros bebés que por alguna razón les daba miedo.

El castaño al entrar y ver el panorama solo pudo suspirar, no valía ni siquiera la pena intentar calmarlos; sabía muy bien que a Varia le encantaba la destrucción y fuera o no parte del plan que tenían, él no los podría calmar hasta una o dos horas más. Así que como si no hubiera un campo de batalla a su alrededor, el castaño junto con sus amigos subieron las escaleras evitando de manera perfecta todo lo que llegaba a ir hacia a él, lo único que si paro fue el hecho de que Skull volvía a ser una pelota para lo demás antiguos portadores de los pacificadores.

Si sus compañeros subieron ilesos o no, ya no quiso saber.

* * *

El resto del día pasó con gran tranquilidad para la mayoría, después de terminar sus deberes los jóvenes comenzaron a pasearse por la mansión y sus alrededores.

La décima generación solamente quería saber que era lo que planeaba su cielo, pero este siempre evitaba el tema. Ya todos habían notado ese cambio de humor pero el castaño no decía nada.

Pronto llego el momento de la comida y todo paso como en la mañana, solo hubo algo relevante al final.

Nuevamente los relacionados con la mafia quedaron solos en el comedor cuando el castaño se levantó de su asiento para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Abuelito, ¿Hay un lugar donde nos podamos ver todos en hora y media sin que seamos interrumpidos? – Pregunto Tsuna, después de comer una de sus píldoras del sol.

\- Por supuesto querido nieto, hay salón de buen tamaño en el cuarto piso, pero, ¿Para qué quieres saber? – Pregunto confundido Nono.

\- Genial, me gustaría que todos estén en ese lugar a la hora acordada – Dijo alegre el castaño sin responder la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué planeas Dame-Tsuna? – Le pregunto Reborn viendo fijamente a su alumno.

\- Solo les diré, que si tanto quieren saber por qué estoy tan emocionado, vallan allí – Respondió Tsuna riendo un poco para después salir rápidamente del lugar.

Más de uno quedo intrigado por esas palabras y sus ganas de averiguarlo de inmediato eran enormes, pero, acordaron seguir las instrucciones del castaño y esperar un poco más, de todas formas, si eso estaba haciendo feliz a Tsuna, entonces no podía ser nada malo.

Cinco minutos antes del momento acordado, comenzaron a llegar todos al lugar y cuando se cumplió la hora y media, Tsuna junto con Spanner y Shoichi entraron; pero lo que les llamo la atención era que los últimos dos traían una curiosa maquina en brazos.

Esta parecía una esfera de color blanco, su tamaño era mediano pero algo pesado por lo que veían, alrededor de ella había lo que parecían ser seis luces naranjas y arriba se encontraba un pequeño agujero del tamaño de una moneda.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Enma sin despegar su mirada de los científicos.

\- Oooh, así que esta es – Soltó Dino sorprendido.

\- ¿Sabes lo que está pasando Dino-san? – Pregunto el peli rojo mirando al rubio.

\- Dejemos que mi hermanito explique – Respondió con una sonrisa Dino, mirando como dejaban la maquina en una mesa que se hallaba en el centro del lugar.

\- Explica de una buena vez Dame-Tsuna – Ordeno el Hitman.

\- Esta bien – Accedió el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. – Desdé hace unos meses, después de la batalla con Bermuda, me di cuenta que jamás había podido agradecerte como es debido, Reborn. Es gracias a ti que ya no soy el bueno para nada, el inútil y desechable de Dame-Tsuna. Siempre me has estado apoyando y de una manera u otra has logrado que no me dé por vencido, no solo eso, si no también que jamás te has apartado de mi lado cuando más te necesito, me has brindado lo que yo siempre soñé pero nunca creí conseguir: Amigos, una familia. Es por tu apoyo que eh llegado hasta donde estoy ahora. Pero de la misma manera el resto de los ex-arcobalenos que nos brindaron de su ayuda en la batalla o en otras situaciones. Por todo esto y más, hable con Shoichi y Spanner para poder darles este pequeño regalo que no logra abarcar por completo todo el cariño, aprecio y agradecimiento que tengo para todos ustedes y que creo jamás podre pagarles de la misma manera – Dijo Tsuna con voz tranquila y una hermosa sonrisa. - ¿Me harían el favor de colocarse alrededor de la esfera? – Añadió señalando el objeto en la mesa.

Todos los ex-arcobalenos y presentes se encontraban asombrados por las palabras del castaño, decir que no les había llegado seria mentir, incluso a los más cerrados esas palabras habían entrado directo a su corazón. Aun si poder salir bien del shock en el que se encontraban y sin decir alguna palabra, aquellos que una vez portaron un pacificador se colocaron alrededor de la esfera, quedando cada uno frente a una luz naranja.

\- Todo listo chicos – Dijo Tsuna mirando a los científicos detrás de él.

Ante las palabras del castaño, Spanner saco un control remoto de su bolsillo y presiono un botón de color rojo.

Al momento de eso, ocurrió que las luces de la maquina comenzaron a parpadear, todos miraron como Tsuna comía dos pastillas azules, activando sus llamas de última voluntad. El castaño junto sus manos y llamas del cielo comenzaron a reunirse en sus palmas, Tsuna comenzó a mandarlas directamente al agujero arriba de la esfera.

Las luces comenzaron a brillar con más y más fuerza, entre más llamas entraban a la maquina mas era el brillo de estas.

De repente las luces brillaron casi del mismo tono que las llamas de Tsuna y emitiendo un pequeño ruido, seis rayos de color naranja fueron disparados hacia los ex-arcobalenos.

Un resplandor del mismo color cubrió sus cuerpos por unos momentos, Tsuna apago sus llamas en esos momentos y cuando él la luz desapareció, dejo ver algo que a todos los dejo asombrados.

\- Les… Les dije que… Que funcionaria – Logro decir el agotado castaño, antes de caer inconsciente.

Mas sin embargo no logro tocar el suelo, un hombre con peculiares patillas logro tomar al cielo en sus brazos.

\- ¿Cómo… Como es esto posible? – Pregunto atónito Nono.

\- Les explicamos mejor después, mejor llevemos al Vongola a descansar – Dijo Spanner su tono de siempre.

\- No se preocupen, solo está agotado por todas las llamas que uso, pero será mejor llamar Shamal por si las dudas – Agrego Shoichi con una pequeña sonrisa. – Solo le podemos decir que todo fue idea de Tsuna-kun – Soltó para después salir de la habitación seguido del rubio.

En la sala aun reinaba el silencio y como no estarlo si frente a ellos, aquellos que habían estado malditos, obligados a estar en cuerpo de un bebé: habían regresado a sus cuerpos originales.

* * *

 _ **¡Y con esto regreso de entre los muertos!**_

 _ **A decir verdad no, solo que en las últimas semanas me ocurrió de todo y no había podido escribir ( Papeles para la Universidad y entro oficialmente mañana ) además de el maldito bloqueo que no se iba.**_

 _ **Bueno dejando mi vida de lado y sin aún hay gente que lea esto: ¡LAMENTO LA DEMORA!**_

 _ **¿Qué les ha aparecido el capítulo?**_

 _ **¿Qué tal la sorpresa de Tsuna?**_

 _ **¿Los regalos de Varia?**_

 _ **El capítulo más largo de este fic, ojala les haya gustado n.n**_

 _ **Ojala pueda actualizar dentro de dos semanas, a ver cómo me va en la Uni.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir porque voy a prisas ( ¡¿Por qué tengo que imprimir doce documentos?! TT_TT ) ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n/**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a: Silvergrowl, muchas gracias por todo n.n**_


	16. Chapter 16

En la sala del lugar se podía ver a varias personas ahí reunidas, pero la mirada de la mayoría se dirigía a aquellos que estaban en medio de lugar, estos se veían completamente aturdidos y algo mareados.

Un rubio de ojos azules, bandana en la cabeza con pantalones y chaqueta militares, una playera blanca junto con botas negras; miraba con asombro su propia mano, la abría y cerraba como cerciorándose que todo fuera real, todo parecía ser un sueño imposible que de alguna manera se había vuelto realidad.

De la misma manera se encontraba un peli negro de largo cabello amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la espalda, de ojos marrón-rojizo, vestía un traje simple de maestro kun-fu color rojo con unos pantalones holgados de color blanco junto con unas botas de color café, la apariencia de este, dejo más de sorprendido a uno, por el parecido con cierta nube.

Un hombre de cabello verde junto con unas gafas redondas y una barba corta, vestía una camisa de color verde, unos zapatos junto con un pantalón de color café además de una bata de científico y una corbata de color blanco, la mirada que normalmente solo demostraba frialdad ahora reflejaba asombro, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

La que parecía ser la única mejer del grupo, a pesar de estar cubierta por completo en una túnica oscura y arriba de esta una capilla con cuatro cotones de adorno, de cuello alto y capucha en su rostro, en la parte que si era visible, dejando ver los mechones de cabello color morado junto con las marcas en sus mejillas del mismo color, se notaba muy claramente lo estupefacta que se encontraba.

Aquel que parecía ser el más joven de todos ellos, vestía un traje de motociclista color negro con detalles del mismo color de su cabello, morado; en su cara se podían ver parios accesorios además de un muy curioso maquillaje. Él se encontraba inspeccionando todo su cuerpo, rectificando que realmente estaba ahí.

A pesar de que todos ellos tenían miradas sobre ellos, había una persona que les ganaba…

Aquel que sostenía en sus brazos a un agotado castaño, este portaba un implacable traje de color negro, una camisa amarilla y corbata oscura. Cabello azabache del cual resaltaban en especial unas muy peculiares patillas, cubriendo gran parte de su cabello se hallaba una fedora negra con una cinta amarilla. Una sola mirada daba a entender que ese hombre era de cuidado, peligroso era quedarse corto con la presencia que daba y más con el chico en sus brazos.

La fedora tenía cubierta la mirada del hombre pero todos sabían que sus ojos no se despegaban del chico que sostenía.

Sin dirigir la vista a alguien más aquel con fedora comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y salió del lugar. Afuera se encontraban ambos científicos que solo lo miraron con una sonrisa.

\- Llevemos al Vongola a su habitación – Fue lo que dijo Spanner con una paleta en la boca.

Shoichi asintió a lo dicho y junto con su amigo comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar indicado, no necesitaban voltear para saber que el Hitman los seguía.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche en Italia, los no relacionados con la mafia se encontraban en el comedor esperando la cena cuando notaron la ausencia de varios en la mesa.

\- ¿Dónde está Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun? - Pregunto una chica. - A demás, tampoco está el chico con peinado de piña – Señalo

\- También faltan Kyoko, Haru y Chrome – Comento un chico.

\- Dame-Tsuna tampoco se encuentra – Dijo Mochida.

Ante esto varios sonrieron con malicia, pues rogaban que al castaño le hubiera pasado algo terrible para que les dejara de estorbar en sus planes.

\- Pero tampoco esta Kozato-sama – Señalo una chica decepcionada.

Al darse cuenta de ese detalle les empezó a hervir la sangre, pues pensaban que otra vez el inservible castaño estaba siendo mimado por el pelirrojo. No pudieron seguir con sus pensamientos pues la puerta del comedor se abrió, todos esperaban ver entrar a Nono junto con los jóvenes líderes y Boreen-sensei, sorpresa que se llevaron al ver entrar solo a Timoteo junto con Dino.

\- Disculpe Nono – Hablo el profesor Nezu. - ¿Sebe donde se encuentran los estudiantes que faltan? – Pregunto lo más educado posible.

\- Ellos se encuentran haciendo sus deberes, por ello no bajaran a cenar – Respondió Nono mientras tomaba asiento. – Pido disculpas de parte de mis demás colegas, ha surgido algo totalmente imprevisto y por ellos tampoco nos acompañaran esta noche – Dijo Nono sin entrar en detalles.

No queriendo molestar al Noveno ya nadie dijo nada.

Al transcurrir la cena los estudiantes hablaban entre ellos, haciendo planes para poder conseguir lo que querían. Nono y Dino solamente hablaban entre sí en tono bajo para no ser escuchados por los demás.

\- Yo me quería quedar con mi hermanito – Se quejaba Dino, jugando con su tenedor.

\- Yo también Dino pero Reborn tiene razón al decir que si no bajamos, por lo menos alguien más y yo, hubiera alertado a los demás – Comento Nono comiendo tranquilamente, aunque en el interior también estuviera haciendo sus rabietas por no poderse quedar a lado de su lindo nieto. – A demás los ex-arcobalenos aun necesitan re acostumbrarse a sus cuerpos y necesitamos pensar que les vamos a decir a los estudiantes – Agrego.

\- Sigo sin creer que mi hermanito lo lograra – Dijo Dino con una pequeña sonrisa, realmente estaba orgulloso del castaño.

\- ¿Tu ya lo sabias, no es así? – Pregunto Timoteo.

\- Si, el día que le regale a mi hermanito el auto, en el camino al colegio me hicieron prometer que no diría nada, en el trayecto estaban hablando de la máquina y de los últimos detalles – Respondió el rubio, viendo como comenzaban a traer el postre.

\- Ahora solo queda que mi nieto descanse bien, espero que nos diga como lo logro, según Verde eso no se podría sin tener efectos secundarios – Dijo Nono viendo con detalle el pastel de chocolate con fresas que tenía en frente.

* * *

Timoteo no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que los chicos estaban haciendo sus deberes.

Los guardianes de la décima generación junto con el décimo Simon se les olvido por completo la tarea que tenían y a pesar de querer quedarse a lado de su amigo castaño se les fue negado por cierto Hitman que los hecho a patadas de cuarto, con la amenaza de que si volvían sin haber acabado sus deberes el mismo les daría una "Tutoría especial". Ninguno de ellos era tan estúpido como para ignorar al sicario así que con mucho pesar habían ido a sus cuartos a hacer lo que debieron hacer desde la tarde.

En el cuarto del décimo cielo Vongola se podía ver a un castaño recostado en la gran cama que se hallaba en el lugar. Dispersados en la habitación de encontraban los ex-bebes junto con los dos ingenieros.

Después de dejar al castaño en la cama el Hitman de había sentado al lado de su alumno y no se había movido de ahí, los ingenieros llamaron a Shamal que suponiendo que se trataba del castaño fue sin decir palabra alguna, llego al mismo tiempo que los demás ex-arcobalenos y reviso al castaño confirmando las palabras de los genios, solo tenía que descansar.

Aprovechando que todos estaban ahí, Shamal reviso que todos los recién adultos se encontraran bien ( Claro después de salir del shock cuando los vio en sus verdadera forma ), haciendo preguntas que si les dolía algo o si sentían mareados y de esta manera paso la tarde hasta el momento actual.

Ya Shamal se había ido, solo les había dicho que necesitaban re acostumbrase y ya, al parecer Reborn lo logro en tiempo record pues era el único que camina normal y no parecía venado recién nacido que a cada tres segundos las piernas les temblaban y caía.

Por respeto ( Y para no arriesgar su vida si se les llegaba a escapar una risa ) los ingenieros se retiraron, pidiendo que se les avisa cuando el cielo despertara para poder explicar adecuadamente lo que había sucedido.

Los ex-arcobalenos a excepción de Reborn estaban tratando de caminar y mantenerse en pie, pasaron horas y con a cada intento iban mejor. Nadie decía nada y al parecer eso estaba bien para todos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo paso cuando las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas, dejando ver Timoteo.

Nono al entrar a la habitación vio a su amigo sentado en la cama de su nieto que aun dormía; Colonello estaba brincando ( Por qué, solo él sabe ), Mammon ya se encontraba levitando, Fong se hallaba recargado en una pared con un libro en mano, Verde sentado en el suelo con su computadora y a Skull curioseando en los peluches del castaño.

Sonrió ante la escena, al parecer los ex-bebes ya se habían acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo, no por nada eran los más fuertes del mundo.

\- Me alegra ver que ya pueden caminar bien – Comento Nono acercándose a la cama del castaño. - ¿Cómo se sienten? – Pregunto.

\- Bien Nono, ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy como ese estúpido que callo más de diez veces al intentar caminar – Dijo el Hitman mirando al rubio en la habitación.

\- ¡Cállate, kora! ¡¿A caso eso es un reto?! – Le grito Colonello al de patillas.

\- Cuando quieras, ya sabemos quién será el ganador de todas maneras – Respondió con burla Reborn.

\- ¡Ya veras, kora! – Grito Colonello, solo para terminar siendo apuntado con una pistola color verde.

\- Cállate imbécil, si lo llegas a despertar terminaras como coladera – Advirtió Reborn serio.

Ante la amenaza del Hitman todo volvió a quedar en silencio, siendo roto por el poseedor de la llama de la tormenta.

\- Ya todos estamos mejor, Timoteo-san, solo esperamos que Tsunayoshi-kun despierte – Comento Fong con una ligera sonrisa.

Con un asentimiento general el silencio volvió a reinar, los minutos pasaban y pronto estos se trasformaron en horas. Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana cuando el castaño comenzó a dar signos de despertar, alertando a su tutor que jamás se separó de su lado y con ellos a los demás en la habitación.

Después de unos segundos el cielo logro abrir sus ojos dejando ver aquellas joyas color caramelo que todos amaban; sus ojos reflejaban algo de cansancio pero sobre todo curiosidad.

\- Ya era hora que despertaras Dame-Tsuna – Se oyó de parte del Hitman.

Aun algo confundido Tsuna giro su mirada solo para toparse con una figura que era conocida para el pero que al mismo tiempo lo confundía, miro atentamente al hombre por unos segundos solo para abrir los ojos con gran sorpresa al saber dónde lo había visto ¡Era el hombre que lo ayudo en la batalla con su padre! Sentándose de golpe el castaño no dejaba de mirar al hombre a su lado el cual tenía una sonrisa burlona que le sonaba de otra persona

\- Dame-Tsuna hoy, Dame-Tsuna siempre – Dijo Reborn sabiendo lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza del castaño.

Tsuna sabía que solo una persona decía eso con el mismo tono que acababa de escuchar: Un tono burlón pero que al mismo tiempo tenía algo de cariño ( O eso creía el ), no podía creerlo, ¡Esa persona era Reborn! Tan asombrado estaba que su boca no se cerraba lo cual provoco unas risas de los otros presentes y de esta manera alertando a Tsuna de su presencia, el castaño al verlos a todos ahí solo se sonrojo solo para esconderse debajo de las cobijas nuevamente.

\- Dame-Tsuna comete tus píldoras para que después nos expliques todo – Ordeno Reborn, lanzándole la caja naranja, por lo que rápidamente el castaño salió de sus escondite.

El cielo logro atrapar la caja y rápidamente se comió dos píldoras ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

\- Tsuna-kun, dinos, ¿Cómo lograste regresarles sus cuerpos a los ex-arcobalenos? – Pregunto Nono suavemente.

\- Fue por accidente que lo descubrimos – Comenzó a explicar Tsuna lo más tranquilo que pudo. – Estaba con Spanner y Shoichi viendo uno de sus inventos, estábamos comiendo una naranja y al ver las semillas nos dio curiosidad ¿Qué pasaría si se le exponía a las llamas de la última voluntad? en mi dedo hice aparecer una pequeña llama y la deje caer en la semilla, imaginen nuestra sorpresa al ver que comenzó a cambiar hasta quedar una naranja perfecta, en buen estado y dulce. Quedamos asombrados, les pregunte a los chicos si se podría hacer eso con los ex-arcobalenos, que mis llamas los regresaran a sus cuerpos, fueron meses de investigaciones y experimentos; hace dos semanas me dijeron que probablemente ya tenían los planos ideales para lograrlo, estuve en contacto con ellos y me avisaban de todo progreso o contratiempo – Narro el castaño.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo lograron? Según mis investigaciones no eran posibles sin tener efectos secundarios ya sea para el que portaba las llamas o para nosotros – Pregunto Verde seriamente.

\- Los chicos me dijeron que se logró porque son mis llamas – Respondió Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa. – Las llamas del cielo son todas las llamas reunidas en una: La tranquilidad de la lluvia, la sanación del sol, la protección del rayo, la propagación de la nube, la "creación" de la niebla, la defensa de la tormenta y la armonía del cielo; la razón por la que logro fue porque mis llamas son extremadamente puras, la maquina trabajaba con llamas del cielo y esta al ser la representación de todas juntas se cargó la maquina con la misma cantidad de llamas con la misma pureza, la maquina las concentro y las disparo a sus cuerpo logrando que estos volvieran a ser lo que debían sin dolor o alguna consecuencia, solo algo de cansancio para mí por tener que entregar demasiadas llamas – Hablo Tsuna.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? Estoy seguro que Giannini le hubiera encantado ayudar- Pregunto Nono.

\- Se supone que fuera una sorpresa, solo nosotros tres lo sabíamos y no queríamos dar falsas ilusiones por si no se lograba – Explico el castaño.

El silencio reino por unos momentos, todos analizaban las palabras dichas por el castaño y aun así no creía que este allá hecho tanto por ellos.

\- Bueno será mejor irnos a descansar – Dijo de repente Nono. – En unas horas Tsuna-kun tiene escuela y hay que pensar que les diremos a los demás – Agrego parándose de su lugar.

Nono se acercó a Tsuna para darle un abrazo y salir de la habitación, los ex-arcobalenos se despidieron e igual se retiraron, solamente Reborn se quedó dónde estaba; Tsuna comenzaba a preocuparse cuando sintió una mano en su cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el cabello, levanto su mirada asombrado solo para toparse con el rostro de su tutor siendo escondido por su fedora pero Tsuna podía jurar que había una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

\- Buen trabajo, Tsuna – Fue lo que dijo Reborn para después también salir de la habitación.

Tsuna quedo en shock por lo sucedido, pasaron unos segundos y una sonrisa se colocó en su rostro, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama y abrazando con fuerza el peluche de Natsu sonrió como si no hubiera mañana, dejando salir unas pequeñas risas de la emoción que sentía, con toda esa felicidad Tsuna durmió con tranquilidad el resto de la noche.

Entre tantas emociones del día, nadie noto a una figura que estaba escondida entre los árboles, mirando con atención al décimo cielo para después desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche.

* * *

Una nueva mañana llego y con ello un nuevo despertar para los civiles de una manera que no olvidarían.

Unos extraños paneles salieron de las paredes, en una habitación lejana un hombre bebiendo un expreso sonrió con malicia para oprimir un botón verde, inmediatamente una descarga eléctrica cayó sobre los ignorantes a la mafia, los gritos solo hicieron sonreír más al Hitman que disfrutaba de ese "hermoso" sonido.

Ajenos del despertar de sus compañeros, la décima generación Vongola disfrutaba de sus camas siendo despertados por su reloj interno o su alarma; alistándose para un nuevo día de escuela se dieron una rápida ducha y colocaron sus uniformes, al salir de sus habitaciones y encontrándose con los demás saludaron para después empezar a caminar al comedor.

En el trayecto el castaño tuvo que asegurar demasiadas veces que se encontraba en perfecto estado y que no tenía problema alguno con presentarse a la escuela ese día, Spanner y Shoichi de encontraron con ellos a mitad de camino y comenzaron a regañar al castaño por haber explicado el procedimiento sin ellos presentes; al mencionar esto los demás guardianes quisieron saber y los ingenieros con gusto explicaron en palabras sencillas para que pudieran entender ( Una explicación más detallada para Gokudera que se encontraba fascinado por lo que decían ). Pronto llegaron al comedor donde solo se hallaba Nono, Enma y Dino; estos últimos aun bostezando pero toda señal de sueño se fue al ver al castaño entrar.

\- ¡Buenas días abuelito, Dino-san, Enma-kun! – Saludo el castaño con una radiante sonrisa.

Los más jóvenes reaccionaron a la voz del castaño y corrieron a abrazarlo, alegres de que este se encontrara bien.

Mientras que Nono y los guardianes veían todo con una gran sonrisa, en eso, entraron Byakuran junto con Yuni; quienes al ver al castaño también corrieron para unirse al abrazo.

Para su mala suerte, el momento fue arruinado por el sonido de los estudiantes acercándose al lugar, con mucho pesar se separaron del abrazo y cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos lugares. Ya una vez en su silla, Tsuna tuvo que calmar a Gokudera pues este quería matar a Byakuran por tocarlo.

Cuando la puerta de abrió, se pudo ver a los civiles un poco chamuscados y algunos aun con algo de electricidad en sus cuerpos.

\- Esto tiene la marca de Reborn por todo lados – Susurro Tsuna, siendo escuchado solamente por Enma que había ido a sentarse con su amigo como de costumbre.

Enma solo pudo mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación, todos los demás relacionados con la mafia pensaban lo mismo que el castaño por lo que algunos ( Byakuran, Dino, Yamamoto y Mukuro ) tuvieron que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar la risa que les daba.

\- Nono – Lo llamo Tsuna, ganándose las miradas de todos en el lugar pero no les dio importancia, tenía que saber la respuesta a la duda que le había surgido. - ¿Dónde está Re… Boreen-sensei? – Pregunto el castaño, casi equivocándose de nombre pero logrando corregirlo a tiempo sin levantar sospechas.

Timoteo ante la duda de su nieto sonrió, pues el chico le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar con lo que había acordado con los ex-arcobalenos en la madrugada.

\- Boreen-sensei ya no estará con nosotros – Comenzó Nono con una sonrisa calmada. – Por un asunto que surgió de manera imprevista se tuvo que retirar – Informo, sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

El silencio reino en el lugar, los civiles procesaban la noticia dada mientras que los relacionados con la mafia no dejaban de pensar que eso había sido muy rápido, no creyeron que comenzaran al día siguiente de haber recuperado sus cuerpos, a veces se les olvida que no por nada ellos eran las personas más fuertes del mundo.

\- En ausencia de Boreen-sensei – Volvió a tomar la palabra Timoteo, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. – Le eh pedido ayuda a unos viejos amigos míos, por favor pasen y preséntense a nuestro huéspedes – Pidió mientras se paraba y miraba hacia la puerta.

Esta se abrió dejando paso a cinco hombres y una mujer nadie, era tan estúpido como para no notar el aura peligrosa que esas personas soltaban.

\- Un gusto, kora – Comenzó el rubio de ojos azules. – Mi nombre es Colonello – Se presentó aquel que vestía como un soldado y tenía una pase relajada además de una sonrisa confiada, que Tsuna juraba vio sadismo en ella.

\- Es un gusto, me llamo Fong, espero que nos llevemos bien – Saludo el maestro de artes marciales con una sonrisa. Más de uno se quedó sin aire al ver el parecido con el demonio de Namimori, otros por poco y se desmalla, mientras que Tsuna y sus amigos ahora si casi estallan a carcajadas ante las caras de sus compañeros.

\- Mi nombre es Verde, será un placer expe.. Perdón, será un placer tratar con ustedes – Se presentó el hombre con bata blanca, la sonrisa sádica que le mostraba a los alumnos provoco que más de uno tuviera escalofríos.

\- Mammon – Fue la única palabra de la chica cubierta con una capa, a pesar de no ver sus ojos, todos juraban que estarían muertos si las miradas mataran. Mientras que ella misma ya imaginaba las millones de maneras en las que ganaría mucho dinero con los idiotas que tenía en frente.

\- ¡Yo soy el gran Skull! – Grito el chico con cabello morado, perforaciones y maquillaje raro, por extraño que parezca él era el único que no parecía una amenaza para los civiles, que equivocados estaban.

Al ver que todos estaban embobados con el motociclista, el sicario tomo a su fiel compañero el cual se transformó en su arma favorita y disparo hacia el techo.

\- Chaos – Saludo el hombre con fedora negra y cinta amarilla, esta cubría su mirada pero dejaba ver una sonrisa sádica que helo la sangre de más de uno. – Yo soy Reborn- Al terminar de decir esas tres sencillas palabras sonrió con gran malicia viendo a sus próximas presas, perdón, a sus próximos alumnos.

El lugar volvió a quedar en un silencio helado, por alguna razón desconocida, los civiles comenzaron a temer por sus vidas.

\- Aun hay otro anuncio – Dijo Nono, rompiendo la atmosfera llena de tensión. – Por una junta directiva, hoy no tendrán clases -

Mientras que Timoteo hablaba, los ex-arcobalenos tomaron asiento en los lugares vacíos ( Los estudiante se preguntaron cómo es que no habían notado tanto lugar libre ), mientras que Reborn tomo el lugar que le partencia a Boreen-Sensei los demás se sentaron a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy, Nono? – Pregunto el profesor Nezu una vez que el Noveno terminara de hablar.

\- Mi querido amigo Reborn junto con algunos de nuestro invitados les contaran un poco de la historia de Vongola o algunas cosas relacionadas a ella – Respondió Timoteo mirando con atención la reacción de su nieto, el cual se había puesto pálido.

Al escuchar eso los estudiantes junto con el profesor Nezu se alegraron por la nueva actividad, mientras que la décima generación y aliados se encontraban curiosos por lo que sucedería, bueno, a excepción de cielo que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué estaba pensando Nono al hacer eso? Si se les contaba la historia de Vongola a sus compañeros se enterarían de la verdad y se armara el caos total ( No quería saber que haría Bermuda si eso pasaba ). Tsuna miro fijamente a su abuelito el cual solo le sonrió, asegurándole de esta manera que todo saldría bien, a pesar de aun tener sus dudas el castaño confía en sus abuelito, así que lo dejo ser.

El desayuno después de esto transcurrió de manera "normal" ya l terminar todos fueron a cambiarse de ropa, mientras que Nono hablaba con sus invitados.

\- ¿Todo listo, kora? – Pregunto Colonello.

\- Listo, mientras que ustedes hablan Tsuna-kun debe estar distraído – Soltó Nono.

\- De eso no se preocupe Timoteo-san – Dijo Yuni con una sonrisa.

\- Exacto, nosotros nos encargamos que Tsunayoshi-kun no se estere de nada – Comento Byakuran con una sonrisa comiendo sus malvaviscos.

Reborn solo asintió a lo dicho, aunque algo le decía que mantendría ocupado a su alumno con más dulces, realmente necesitaba encontrar una manera de controlar al Dame con tanta azúcar a su alrededor.

\- ¿Ya saben que harán con ellos? – Pregunto Nono curioso.

\- Claro que si Timoteo-san – Respondió con calma Fong.

\- Necesitamos a los guardianes de Tsuna – Comento Skull jugando con un tenedor.

\- ¿Para qué? – Volvió a indagar Nono.

\- Hay que dejarles en claro algo sin que Dame-Tsuna esté presente – Contesto seriamente Reborn dando por terminado el asunto.

Después de eso el silencio volvió a reinar por unos minutos, solo siendo roto cuando un mayordomo les informo que los chicos ya los esperaban frente a la escalera principal. Dando una última mirada al Noveno cielo de Vongola, los ex-arcobalenos se retiraron del lugar.

Al llegar al lugar donde los esperaban los chicos se encontraban hablando entre ellos, cada uno en su grupito.

\- ¡Muy bien, kora! – Grito Colonello llamando la atención de todos. – Los separaremos en seis grupos, kora – Comenzó a explicar el rubio.

\- Los grupos serán: Amarillo, Azul, Índigo, Morado, Verde y Rojo – Continuo Fong junto con una cajita en manos de manera tranquila, realmente los civiles comenzaban a dudar que fuera familiar de Hibari, aunque el parecido fuera alarmante.

\- Los amarillos con Reborn, los azules con Colonello, los índigos con Mammon, los morados con Skull, los rojos con Fong y los verdes conmigo – Aclaro el hombre con bata.

Rápidamente la caja paso en mano en mano de toda la gente reunida y "sorpresivamente" la décima generación junto con Mochida y tres de su grupito además de unas chicas que odiaban al castaño, terminaron en el grupo amarillo.

Una vez que cada quien supo a que grupo pertenecía, cada grupo se fue por un camino diferente para aprender algo sobre Vongola. Cuando el grupo amarillo estaba por partir, alguien o mejor dichos dos personas aparecieron de repente.

\- ¡Tsuna-kun/Tsunayoshi-kun! – Exclamaron felices Yuni y Byakuran acercándose al castaño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ven con nosotros! – Dijo Yuni tomando de la mano al castaño para después jalarlo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Espera Yuni…! – Intento negarse el castaño, cuando sintió que alguien también lo empujaba por la espalda.

\- Vamos Tsunayoshi-kun, ya tiene tiempo que no nos divertimos solamente nosotros tres – Comento el peli blanco, empujando al castaño hacia la puerta.

\- Pero… - Dijo Tsuna, pensando en una forma de declinar la propuesta que sonaba bastante tentadora.

\- Ya vete Dame-Tsuna – Ordeno Reborn, viendo como su pupilo buscaba que decir.

El castaño se giró para ver a su tutor el cual solo lo miraba seriamente, dejo salir un pequeño suspiro para después sonreírle al Hitman y asentir con su cabeza luego miro a sus guardianes que ya estaban listos para seguirlos.

\- Los veré después chicos, no destrocen nada, ¡Nos vemos después! – Dijo el castaño.

Una vez dicho esto se volteó para ver a Yuni que lo miraba con alegría y ansias de salir, de la misma manera Byakuran lo miraba, ambos al ver a los ojos del castaño supieron su respuesta y de esta manera los tres salieron riendo del lugar.

\- Caminen – Ordeno Reborn una vez que los tres cielos se perdieron de la vista.

Los no relacionados con la mafia miraban con odio la puerta ¿¡Cómo era posible que el inservible de Dame-Tsuna pasara tiempo con personas tan geniales!? Deseaban que desapareciera de la faz de tierra, que muriera de la peor forma posible y así ellos tendrías lo que por derecho era suyo.

Los relacionados con la mafia simplemente sonrieron y desearon que su cielo se las pasara bien.

\- Dije ¡Caminen! – Grito el Hitman disparando hacia el techo nuevamente. Rápidamente todos corrieron hacia la puerta que se les había indicado, no querían hacer enojar más al sicario.

Después de caminar por varias puertas llegaron a una un poco más grande las otras con detalles grabados en lo que parecía plata, el sicario abrió la puerta para entrar primero y los más jóvenes le siguieron solo para quedar con la boca abierta al ver todas las pinturas que se hallaban en el lugar.

\- En este lugar se encuentran las pinturas de las antiguas generaciones de Vongola – Explico Reborn acercándose a un lugar vacío. – Como se había comentado con anterioridad, la Décima generación Vongola aún no cuenta con el retrato que le corresponde pero estará listo para antes de la ceremonia – Agrego.

Los chicos miraban con atención el lugar, pues cada cuadro se veía que fue creado con dedicación y mucho cuidado dando de esta manera una idea de todo el esfuerzo impuesta en ellas.

\- Profesor Reborn – Llamo alguien del grupo de Mochida, al ver que tenía la atención del mencionado prosiguió.- ¿Quiénes son las personas que están junto a los jefes? – Pregunto.

Pregunta que tenía más de un civil, Reborn al escuchar solo sonrió un poco para sí mismo, sin saberlo le acababan de dar la entrada perfecta a lo que quería tratar con los guardianes de su Dame-Alumno.

\- Ellos son los guardianes del jefe de Vongola – Respondió el ex-arcobaleno mirando el cuadro de la Novena generación.

\- ¿Guardianes? – Pregunto Mochida con alguno de entusiasmo.

\- Exacto – Dijo Reborn mirando fijamente a los miembros de la Décima generación. – Los guardianes del jefe Vongola son aquellos que tienen la completa confianza de este, son aquellos que sin importar la situación estarán a su lado apoyándolo y velando por él. Los que portan este deber deben saber que el jefe siempre será lo primero ante todo; ¿Tienen una cita? La olvidan si su jefe los necesita en una aburrida junta ¿Tienen un importante torneo en el que participar? Lo dejan si se les necesita en una fiesta de gala ¿Tienes algún asunto familiar de urgencia? Lo ignoraras si tu jefe necesita ayuda con el papeleo ¿Quieres irte por ahí a hacer lo que quieres? Te quedaras si tu jefe a si te lo ordena y no volverás a insistir en el tema. No importa que este te diga que puedes retírate para seguir con tu vida, una vez que entras a Vongola, tu jefe es lo más importante en tu vida y será colocado ante todo, los guardines deben hacer su elección antes de la ceremonia si es que realmente desean seguir con lo que iniciaron o se retiraran ya que no podrán hacer lo que les dije anterior mente. Los guardianes tienen que cumplir su deber de cuidar y estar ahí siempre que su jefe los necesite –

La atmosfera en el lugar había cambiado, ahora se sentía demasiado pesada y algunos les costaba respirar por lo mismo, no podían creer a todo lo que se comprometían aquellos guardianes: ¡Era dejar su vida y dársela al jefe!

\- Aun así, ¿Ellos son los mejores pagados en Vongola? – Volvió a preguntar Mochida después de un momento de silencio.

Los demás civiles también comenzaron sus preguntas y aunque solo la primera fue escuchada por el Hitman, este se encontraba más ocupado mirando severamente a los únicos que se mantenían callados…

Ellos sabían a la perfección a lo que se metían desde el inicio, sabían que desde el momento en el que habían aceptado los anillos sus vidas le habían pertenecido a su cielo, ninguno se arrepentía de sus decisiones y aunque algunos no lo demostraran, estaban más que listos para seguir de la misma manera por mucho tiempo, por su cielo darían todo solamente por ver esa sonrisa una vez más. Sabían de sobre manera que el castaño jamás los encadenaría a Vongola y era por lo mismo que el Hitman había decidido decir todo eso sin el castaño presente, este callaría al sicario al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Aun así sabiendo a lo que sujetarían muy pronto ninguno se alejaría de su lado, habían jurado quedarse junto a su cielo aun si eso les costara dejar atrás todo lo que tenían hasta el momento, si eso significaba poder permanecer a lado del castaño entonces no había nada de que arrepentirse.

Reborn solo sonrió un poco al ver la determinación y voluntad de cada guardián, realmente su alumno había elegido a los mejores guardianes para él.

\- Cállense – Ordeno el Hitman, los civiles no habían dejado de preguntar cosas. – Tu – Señalo a Mochida que tenía la mano levantada.

\- ¿Ellos son los mejores pagados de Vongola? – Volvió a preguntar.

\- Si, ellos tienen el mejor salario – Contesto con una sonrisa que prometía dolor para la gente cosa que los civiles ignoraron pero a los relacionados con la mafia los hizo estremecerse ( SI, eso incluye a Hibari y Mukuro aunque ellos sí lograron disimularlo ).

\- ¿Están disponibles los puestos? – Pregunto uno de los amigos de Mochida.

Ante esa pregunta los que había permanecido callados hasta ese momento sintieron una gran ira ¿Realmente habían dicho eso? ¿Enserio consideraban pedir ser un guardián del Décimo cielo Vongola? ¿Querían sus puestos? ¡Ellos no cumplirían con lo que acababa de decir Reborn! Sabían porque decían eso y por lo mismo cada guardián ya tenía su arma en mano, no dejarían que esos malditos se le acercaran al castaño más de lo necesario, no los dejarían…

El ex-arcobaleno del son solo sonreía con sadismo al ver las auras de muerte que comenzaban a emanar los guardianes, realmente quería ver cómo reaccionarían antes esa pregunta que él ya sabía harían, sería divertido…

\- Claro que las puestos ya están ocupados –

…Si la gente dejara de aparecer e interrumpir los mejores momentos.

Lamentablemente ( Para el sicario ) los guardianes y los civiles voltearon a ver a la persona que había llegado, siendo nada más y nada menos que el Noveno jefe de Vongola.

\- Nono – Saludo Reborn con una ligera inclinación al recién llegado.

\- Solo venía a ver que hacían – Comento Nono con una sonrisa, sabía que había interrumpido al Hitman con su diversión, pero no quería a los civiles muertos o aún no.

\- ¿Los puestos ya están ocupados Nono? – Pregunto Mochida con algo de disgusto pero con respeto.

\- Por supuesto, no podrían hacer la ceremonia sin ellos, mi nieto realmente eligió a los mejores para ocupar esos lugares – Respondió Timoteo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué puestos ocupan los guardianes? – Pregunto una chica mirando el cuadro del Noveno.

\- Desde el inicio de Vongola los guardianes son llamados con un elementos del cielo – Comenzó Nono, para luego mirar a Reborn y pedirle que continuará.

\- Cielo, Tormenta, Lluvia, Sol, Rayo, Niebla y Nube; esos son los puestos de Vongola – Inicio Reborn acercándose al cuadro de la primera generación, siendo seguido por todos. – La tormenta que arrastra con todo a su paso, la lluvia que se lleva los pesares, el sol que brilla ante todo, el rayo que recibe el daño, la niebla que oculta, la nube que sigue su camino pero aun así protege y sobre todos ellos el cielo bendito que los guía – Los civiles escuchaban con atención cada palabra que decía el sicario, mientras que los guardianes miraban por una ventana que había cerca. – La décima generación Vongola decidió que la nueve se hará cargo de una parte independiente de Vongola pero aun así estarán aliados a ella siendo los encargados de la seguridad del cielo, la niebla tiene el deber de no dejar que nadie manche el nombre del Vongola, el rayo estará encargado de vigilar la competencia e informar sobre los sucesos por venir, el sol se concentrara en el área de medica de Vongola, la lluvia es la mano izquierda del cielo ayudándolo en todo pero al mismo tiempo asegurándose que este descanse lo suficiente y la tormenta es la mano derecha del jefe asegurándose de que la competencia no sea problema además de estar siempre a lado del cielo –

A pesar de no entender algunas de las cosas anteriormente mencionar, para los civiles el ser guardián del cielo del Vongola ( Como al parecer se dirigían al jefe ) sonaba algo fabuloso, lastimas que los puestos ya estaban ocupados, tal vez podrían conocer al jefe antes y demostrarle que ellos eran mejores que los que tenía actualmente.

Los guardianes solo recordaban una de las tantas juntas que habían tenido hace algunos meses con el castaño sonde se habían decidido los deberes de cada uno y aunque hubo algunos problemas con la nube todo había salido a la perfección al final.

\- Aun hay un puesto más en Vongola – Comento Nono, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿De qué hablas Nono? – Pregunto Reborn mirando al noveno cielo.

\- Este puesto es poco conocido por que solo tres jefes de Vongola lo han querido solicitar – Comento Nono mirando la pintura del primer cielo. – Primo y Terzo fueron algunos de ellos – Dijo en un tono bajo, solo siendo escuchado por Reborn.

\- ¿Cuál es el puesto? – Pregunto una de las chicas.

\- El consejero personal interno del cielo – Dijo el Noveno en tono firme, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

* * *

Mientras que en la mansión Vongola se llevaba a cabo una plática seria y algo inesperada, los tres cielos del tri-ni-set se encontraban disfrutando en la ciudad.

Después de salir de los territorios de Vongola, el peli blanco junto con la pequeña había arrastrado al castaño a una de las mejores pastelerías de Italia, ya llevaban rato en el lugar y solo había sido puras risas entre ellos.

\- Me alegra que te diviertas Tsunayoshi-kun – Comento Byakuran comiendo su rebanada de pastel e malvaviscos.

\- Cierto Tsuna-kun, ya era justo que pasáramos algo de tiempo juntos – Comento Yuni bebiendo de su jugo de naranja.

Tsuna solo rio un poco ante los comentarios, realmente se la estaba pasando bien en compañía de ellos dos, tal vez debía considerar escaparse un poco y pasar más tiempo de calidad los tres juntos.

\- Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo – Se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Los tres cielo miraron hacia atrás solo para encontrarse al ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta, Fong tenía un pequeña sonrisa y tenía las manos ocultas detrás.

\- Mouuu, lo lamento pero esto solo es tiempo para cielos – Comento el peli blanco haciendo pucheros, no quería que nadie más les robara la atención del castaño.

\- Byakuran – Regaño suavemente el castaño al peli blanco, el cual solo hizo un puchero más grande haciendo reír a los presentes. - Creí que estabas con los estudiantes – Dijo Tsuna con curiosidad.

\- Fue rápido mi recorrido, yo solo les hable de cómo la empresa había surgido a petición y planificación del décimo Vongola – Contesto Fong con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el castaño se sonrojaba un poco. – No te preocupes Byakuran-kun, solo vine a darle mi presente a Tsunayoshi-kun – Soltó la tormenta viendo con alegría como el castaño lo miraba sorprendido.

Fong extendió sus manos al castaño, en ellas se hallaba una caja mediana de color blanco con un maño naranja, aun si saber exactamente qué hacer, Tsuna tomo la caja con algo de duda.

\- Desde hace un tiempo te lo iba a dar, pero fue hasta hoy que encontré el momento – Comento Fong.

Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa abrió el regalo y lo que vio dentro lo sorprendió.

\- ¡Un traje de Kung Fu! – Exclamo Yuni con alegría, después de acercarse a ver el contenido de la caja.

\- Y uno de muy buena calidad, ya no se ven de esos – Comento Byakuran con una sonrisa.

Tal y como lo habían expresado los cielos en la caja se hallaba un traje para practicar Kung Fu de color blanco con los bordes naranja y unas cintas a la altura de la cintura del mismo color. Se veía a simple vista que la tela era una de las mejores, si Tsuna tuviera que adivinar ( A pesar de no conocer mucho sobre telas ) podría decir que el traje estaba hecho con seda o con satín las cintas parecían estar hechas del mismo material aunque por el brillo que tenían Tsuna dudaba un poco eso, aun lado del traje se hallaban unas zapatillas color negro, al parecer de un material resistente pero ligero.

\- A demás de eso el traje esta cubierto con un capa de llamas para protección – Comento Fong llamando la atención de los cielos.

Tsuna se quedó callado unos momentos mirando la caja con cariño para después sonreír y mirar al ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta.

\- Muchas gracias Fong – Dijo Tsuna y para los otros dos cielo junto con la tormenta a su lado, el mundo se detuvo unos momentos por aquella hermosa sonrisa.

\- No me des las gracias, espero poderte dar unas clases – Comento Fong.

\- Creo que tendrás que pelear con mi tío para poder enseñarle algo a Tsuna-kun – Dijo Yuni entre risas.

\- Eso es cierto, el ex-arcobaleno del sol no deja que nadie más entrene a sus alumnos, es muy posesivo – Le siguió el peli blanco con burla.

\- Eso se puede arreglar – Contesto Fong con una sonrisa, Tsuna jura que vio algo de sed de sangre en la tormenta, ahora sabia de donde había sacado Hibari esa sonrisa terrorífica.

Antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir algo, su intuición le alerto de algo, mirando hacia todos lados para saber de qué se trataba pero no hallaba nada, eso no le estaba gustando.

-¿Tsuna-kun/Tsunayoshi-kun? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo las otras tres personas con él.

De la nada algo exploto y el caos comenzó.

* * *

El consejero personal interno del cielo.

Eso era lo único que resonaba en sus mentes después de escuchar las palabras del Noveno.

\- ¿De qué se trata Nono? – pregunto Reborn después de unos momentos.

\- Tal como lo dice su nombre, es el consejero personal del jefe, a pesar de que existe la CEDEF esta persona está ligada de manera especial al jefe y su palabra vale más la de otra persona por su puesto a excepción del mismo jefe. Si el jefe ya tiene a su mano derecha el consejero personal se puede decir que es la voz en su cabeza que siempre escucha antes que todo, es la persona que pueda hacer que Vongola caiga o crezca a lado del cielo – Explico Nono.

\- ¿Por qué no se había escuchado antes de ese puesto? – Volvió a indagar el sicario.

\- Debido a que todos temen al poder que se le otorga a esa persona, mi madre fue una de los tres cielo en tener un consejero personal y recuerdo claramente lo unidos que estaban; a pesar de todo yo no logre encontrar a alguien para confiarle ese puesto – Comento el Noveno. – Además es opcional el tenerlo o no – Agrego.

\- ¿Y porque lo mencionas hasta este momento? – Reborn realmente quería saber a lo que quería llegar su viejo amigo.

\- Siento que mi nieto puede que necesite un consejero personal – Contesto Nono con una sonrisa.

El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio pues la nueva información que acaban de recibir era demasiado valiosa como a para ignorarla, duraron de esta manera unos minutos más solo se rompió el silencio hasta que alguien toco la puerta y después de obtener el pase del Hitman, entro uno de los mayordomos el cual se acercó al Noveno para susurrar algo a su oído que pudo tenso a cielo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Nono? – Pregunto Reborn, algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta, además que desde hace unos momentos tenía una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

\- Tenemos un problema – Dijo Nono dándole una orden silenciosa al mayordomo el cual asintió solo girarse y pedirle a los civiles que lo siguieran. Estos aun confundidos asintieron y salieron del lugar sin notar que algunos se había quedado, ahora que solo quedaban ellos Nono los miro seriamente con algo de preocupación. – Alguien está atacando el lugar donde se encuentra mi nieto –

Sabía que no le iban a gustar esas palabras…

* * *

 _ **Solo diré esto por mi ausencia: Maldita universidad y malditos terremotos.**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la demora pero con lo de arriba creo se dan una idea del porque mi atraso, por eso les dejo este capítulo que creo es un poco más largo de lo habitual, ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, realmente me animaron a seguir escribiendo después de un maldito bloqueo, pronto regresare a la universidad y a ver cómo me va esta vez. Les recuerdo que aún estoy esperando sus sugerencias para los demás regalos de los ex-arcobalenos, de la décima generación y porque no, también de la novena. Una cosa, ¿Qué regalos le darían los civiles al Décimo Vongola?**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima! \n.n/**_


	17. Chapter 17

Sawada Tsunayoshi había aprendido a la mala que siempre debía hacer caso a lo que su intuición decía. Si no lo aprendió después de tantas batallas, Reborn nunca dejaba de mencionarlo.

Se suponía que seria una tranquila salida con sus amigos ¿Porque el mundo parecía odiarlo?

Al momento que su intuición sonó, inmediatamente ya se encontraba observando a sus alrededores en busca de que sea que la haya activado. Fue por la misma intuición que sin saber bien el porque salio rápidamente del local solo para rápidamente tomar dos de sus píldoras azules y prender sus llamas para después crear un escudo con sus llamas, protegiendo el lugar donde se encontraban.

Ese escudo aun no estaba perfeccionado, si Reborn se enteraba que lo que estaba haciendo, lo sometería a un entrenamiento peor que el infierno. No estaba listo para usarse por tanto tiempo, ni para cubrir una zona tan grande como lo estaba haciendo y mucho menos contra numerosos ataques de mucha potencia, ademas de que no estaba usando sus guantes por actuar rápido, estaba seguro que tendría algunas quemaduras.

Detrás del castaño, Yuni junto con el peli blanco se hallaban evacuando a los civiles que se encontraban aterrados; apenas notaron que el castaño salio corriendo del lugar, la ex-portadora del pacificador del cielo llamo a la mansión Vongola informando rápidamente lo que estaba pasando, ambos querían ayudar al décimo cielo Vongola pero sabían que este preferiría que ayudaran a los civiles.

Mientras que los otros dos cielos del tri-ni-set se encontraban ayudando, la tormenta miraba con algo de impotencia como el castaño apretaba los dientes por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, apartando la mirada del chico, Fong comenzó a analizar mas a fondo la dirección de donde provenían los ataques, viendo como desde lejos algunos brillos surgían, el ex-portador del pacificador rojo preparo su ataque.

Listo para atacar espero unos segundos hasta que el brillo se volvió a ver, sin ninguna duda salio del escudo que proporcionaba el castaño y lanzo una gran cantidad de llamas de tormenta.

En menos de tres segundos una gran explosión se presencio lejos del lugar, inmediatamente los ataques pararon y con ello Tsuna pudo dejar de crear el escudo, permitiéndose bajar al suelo para recuperar el aliento. Aun así no se permitió descansar mas de cinco segundos, sin mas demora volvió a levantarse y esta vez con sus guantes listos, salio volando en dirección de donde habían provenido los ataques.

Fong rápidamente siguió al castaño, corriendo y saltando entre las calles llego a un bosque a las a fueras de la ciudad.

No muy lejos del inicio del bosque, el peli negro encontró cincuenta personas inconscientes y medio quemadas, a lado de ellos se hallaban varias armas que la tormenta no identificaba, sin preocuparse por ellos, Fong corrió mas profundo en el bosque pues en ese lugar se oía mucho ruido.

Al llegar al lugar donde se originaba tanto ruido, el ex-portador del pacificador rojo solo pudo soltar una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo que sucedía.

Se hallaban mas hombres inconscientes en el suelo con las mismas características que los anteriores mientras que otros sujetos trataban de dañar al castaño que evadía a todos y los noqueaba con rapidez. Mas, lo que le llamo la atención al ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta, fueron las armas que traían los enemigos. Decidiendo que el cielo ya había peleado lo suficiente, lanzo uno de sus ataques, dejando inconscientes a los hombres que quedaban.

Al ver que ya no había mas enemigos, Tsuna apago sus llamas solo para después dejarse caer al suelo, tomando aire de una manera casi desesperada.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Fong preocupado al acercarse al castaño.

\- Si... Solo algo... Algo cansado - Logro decir Tsuna entre jadeos.

\- Es normal, aun no te has recuperado por completo - Comento el peli negro ayudando al chico a ponerse en pie.

Tsuna asintió dejándose ayudar, apoyado en el hombro del ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta, el décimo cielo de Vongola miro con seriedad los extraños artefactos que había a lado de las personas inconscientes; ninguna de esas cosas lo había tocado pero aun así su intuición le decía que no se acercara a ellas.

\- ¿Donde están Byankuran y Yuni? - Pregunto Tsuna de repente, dejando sus pensamientos de lado.

\- Ellos se encargaron que los civiles escaparan del lugar y que no vieran nada, Yuni también llamo a la mansión Vongola informándoles lo que sucedía así que no han de tardar en llegar - Respondió Fong, acercándose a un árbol y dejando a Tsuna sentado debajo de este para que descansara mejor.

El castaño solo dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio, solo para que después temblara de miedo. ¡Reborn lo iba a matar! ¡El no podía usar esa técnica hasta que la perfeccionara!

Fong solo rió un poco al ver como el cielo temblaba un poco, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando en la mente del menor en esos momentos. Apartando su vista del pequeño cielo, la tormenta se enfoco en sus enemigos, acercándose a algunos que se encontraban cerca de ellos tomo con curiosidad y cuidado uno de los artefactos que tenían. Este se trataba de un aro de metal con tres luces en la parte de frente ( O eso parecía ), su tamaño no era muy grande, si tuviera que adivinar diría que era para la cabeza; antes de poder comprobar su teoría, un grito del castaño lo detuvo.

\- ¡No te lo coloques! - Grito Tsuna al ver lo que quería hacer el ex-arcobaleno.

\- ¿Sabes que hacen estas cosas? - Pregunto Fong, acercándose al castaño con el artefacto en manos.

\- No, pero mi intuición me dice que es mejor no hacerlo - Respondió Tsuna, mirando con seriedad el objeto en manos del otro. - Me lo intentaron colocar en el momento de la pelea pero siempre los evite - Comento el chico.

La tormenta solo asintió a las palabras el chico, le dejaría a Verde el trabajo de averiguar que eran esos objetos y sus funciones.

Se comenzaron a oír autos acercándose, preparándose por si eran mas enemigos tanto cielo como tormenta tomaron sus posiciones de pelea, solo para dejarlas caer al distinguir el emblema en los vehículos, el resto de Vongola había llegado.

* * *

El hecho de que Tsuna estuviera siendo atacado cuando aun no se recuperaba por completo, no le alegraba para nada a nadie.

Sin demora alguna los vehículos había sido alistados y en menos de cinco minutos ya varios agentes se encontraban en dirección al lugar.

En aquellos donde se encontraban la décima generación, el noveno cielo Vongola y el ex-arcobaleno del sol; el silencio reinaba pues ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabras desde el momento en el que se dio a conocer lo que estaba sucediendo, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus pensamientos.

La preocupación era visible en casi todos ellos, no dejaban de pensar que su cielo estaba siendo atacado aun sin recuperarse al cien por ciento, sí algunos de ellos sin querer recordaron el futuro donde Tsuna ya no estaba con ellos, solo empeoro las cosas.

Al llegar al lugar Yuni les indico por donde se habían ido, relatando rápidamente lo poco que vio. Sin perder tiempo, los vehículos siguieron con rapidez el nuevo rumbo, no mucho después se vio una gran cantidad de llamas rojas, ya sabiendo donde se encontraban los autos aceleraron.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con una gran cantidad de hombre inconscientes en el suelo, el cielo y la tormenta los esperaban cerca de un árbol.

Rápidamente los guardianes salieron del auto y corrieron hacia su cielo que los esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa, aquella que logro que el corazón de mas de uno por fin se calmara y brindándoles una paz que solo sentían con el castaño cerca. El alivio lleno sus corazones al verlo ileso ( Algo cansado ) sentado bajo un árbol y observando a su dirección con calma.

\- ¡Décimo! - Grito Gokudera siendo el primero en acercare al castaño. - ¿Se encuentra bien? - Pregunto arrodillándose a su lado para comenzar a examinarlo.

\- Estoy bien - Aseguro el castaño con una sonrisa, aceptando la mano que Yamamoto le ofrecía para ponerse de pie.

Reborn, al ver que su alumno se encontraba bien, se acerco al pelinegro que traía un objeto raro en sus manos, mirándolo con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Pregunto sin mas el Hitman con seriedad.

\- No se mucho mas de lo que te pudo decir Yuni, pero este no es lugar para hablar - Respondió Fong, mirando en dirección del castaño quien hablaba con su tímida niebla.

Reborn, comprendiendo lo que quería decir la tormenta, solo dejo que su fedora cubriera su mirada estando de acuerdo con él: Primero que el castaño fuera revisado nuevamente por Shamal.

* * *

En el regreso a la mansión, Tsuna se la paso asegurando a sus guardianes y a su abuelo que se encontraba bien. Nono le informo que nadie había salido herido en el ataque, algo que le dio mucho alivio al Décimo cielo.

Al llegar, ya se encontraban los de la servidumbre esperándolos, junto a ellos se encontraba Shamal, listo para volver a revisar a Tsuna. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, el castaño fue llevado al área medica para su chequeo ( El cual fue mas a fuerzas que por voluntad propia ).

Con el castaño siendo revisado, la novena generación Vongola junto los guardianes del castaño, su tutor, el ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta y los otros dos cielos del Tri-ni-set; se reunieron en la sala de juntas para hablar de lo que había sucedido. Siendo los últimos dos con apoyo de Fong los primeros en hablar, relatando lo que había pasado. Al terminar, la sala quedo en silencio.

\- Entonces, ¿Mi nieto te dijo que no te colocaras ese artefacto en la cabeza? - pregunto Nono, queriendo rectificar lo que había escuchado.

\- Exacto - Fue la respuesta de la tormenta, mirando el artefacto que se encontraba en medio de la mesa. - Tsuna-kun me dijo que en la batalla se lo intentaron colocar en varias ocasiones, pero siempre los evito, ademas de que su intuición le decía que era mejor no hacerlo - Agrego.

\- Que Verde junto con Spanner y Shoichi se encarguen de ver que es esa cosa - Dicto Reborn, Nono estuvo de acuerdo con el.

\- Hablando de Verde, ¿Donde están los demás? - Pregunto de repente Gokudera, haciendo que los demás se preguntaran lo mismo.

\- Tuvimos que pedirles a los demás que alargaran sus recorridos para evitar levantar sospechas de los alumnos, los que iban con Reborn fueron añadidos al grupo de Colonello y los de el grupo de Fong están siendo entretenidos por la servidumbre - Respondió Nono con tranquilidad.

En ese momento entro Shamal, en su cara se notaba algo de cansancio pero sobre todo fastidio, el porque, no les interesaba mucho a los presentes.

\- El chico esta bien, cansado y algo débil, pero nada que no se cure con algo de reposo - Dijo el recién llegado, dejándose caer en una silla vacía. - Ese chico debe dejar de sobre-esforzarse cuando ni siquiera a terminado de recuperarse - Añadió en un suspiro.

Los demás presentes en la sala solo pudieron estar de acuerdo con el, pues a mas de uno le disgustaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los guardianes se sentían miserables, pues, se supone que es su deber proteger a su cielo y desde que habían llegado a Italia no habían hecho otra cosa mas que fallar. Se supone que son los mas cercanos al cielo, aquellos que darían su vida por él, ¿En que estaban fallando? ¿Qué estaban haciendo mal? Su cielo solo era dañado frente a sus ojos y parecía que ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo...

\- Suficiente - Dijo de repente Reborn, sacando de sus pensamientos a todos, como siempre el ex-arcobaleno había leído sus mentes. - Si realmente quieren hacer algo pónganse a entrenar, solo eh visto a Dame-Tsuna partirse la espalda desde que paso la batalla de representantes, háganse fuertes si quieren estar a lado de su cielo -Aporto el Hitman con voz neutra y sin mirar a nadie a los ojos.

Nadie comento nada, pero las palabras del ex-arcobaleno resonaban en sus mentes y solo re-afirmaron sus voluntades. Se harían mas fuertes y protegerían a su cielo como se debe.

* * *

El resto del día fue tranquilo para la mayoría...

Después de que fue liberado de su chequeo, Tsuna se paso el resto del día descansando. Por ordenes de Nono su entrenamiento fue pospuesto hasta el próximo Lunes, cosa que alegro al chico pues no creía que pudiera soportar tanto, aun así, Reborn ya lo tenia sentenciado; asegurando que el Lunes seria el mismísimo infierno para recuperar los días perdidos junto con su castigo por usar una técnica incompleta.

Byankuran y Yuni estuvieron junto al castaño, ya que su salida había sido arruinada reclamaron el tiempo perdido en la mansión, también consolaron al joven después de escuchar la sentencia de su tutor.

Verde, Spanner y Shoichi comenzaron a trabajar en las extrañas armas recuperadas de la batalla.

Los guardianes de la décima generacional comenzaron a planear sus entrenamientos, asegurándose que uno de ellos se encontrara cerca de su cielo, este deber lo tomo Chrome con gusto y honor.

La novena generación Vongola se encontraba mejorando la seguridad de toda la zona, reforzando la en todos los aspectos posibles y concentrándose en aquellos lugares donde mas solía estar el heredero de Vongola. Después de una breve discusión entre ellos y los ex-arcobalenos, se confirmo que sus "invitados" seguirían yendo a la escuela, solo que esta vez aumentarían las medidas de seguridad.

Mientras que todos los involucrados en la mafia estaban trabajando, los estudiantes se la pasaban conversando acerca de lo fabuloso que había sido su día. Compartiendo sus historias en el momento de la cena, todos de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas de odio al castaño por la suerte que había tenido al pasar todo el día con gente tan importante. No es que Tsuna las notara, el estaba mas entretenido escuchando a Futta, el cual le contaba de sus últimos listas.

Con tranquilidad paso el resto de la semana, Tsuna pasándose todo el tiempo con sus amigos y disfrutando de cada momento, rogando que nunca llagara el Lunes, sabia que era imposible pero no perdía nada con hacerlo ( Reborn lo golpeo en la cabeza ). Fue el Domingo por la noche que recibió una llamada que lo alegro.

\- ¡Mi mamá ya viene en camino! - Soltó con alegría el castaño, entrando a la sala de entretenimiento donde se encontraban sus guardianes y Enma.

\- Cierto, viene en crucero, ¿Verdad? - Quiso confirmar el peli rojo.

\- Si, junto a ella también viene Bianchi - Respondió el cielo.

Ante la mención de su hermana, la cara de Gokudera se torno de un color verde y se desmayo. Tsuna solo se rió por el reaccionar de su amigo y le rogó a cualquiera que lo escuchara que la paz siguiera por mas tiempo.

Pero incluso con todo eso, no se pudo quitar la sensación de que algo pasaría.

Pasaron dos semanas mas con "normalidad" y las cosas habían vuelto a lo mas normal que se puede con Vongola y su sed de venganza contra civiles.

* * *

Para alivio de Tsuna y sorpresa ( disgusto ) de sus guardianes, sus compañeros de clase junto con el profesor seguían vivos, cuerdos pero sobre todo enteros, ademas de que nunca habían sospechado nada de la mafia.

El décimo cielo agradecía a Primo por la ignorancia de sus compañeros. Aun así se encontraba preocupado por su seguridad, ya que su familia había estado demasiado tranquila para su gusto ( En el sentido de hacer sufrir a sus compañeros y profesor de clases ), no dejaba de pensar que solo estaban tramando algo mucho mas grande y peligroso, algo que haría que le diera un ataque cardíaco; Enma solo se reía de la angustia de su amigo al verlo pensar tanto sobre eso.

Fue cuando transcurría un mes desde su llegada a Italia cuando la noticia por fin llego...

Esa mañana las todo parecía normal en el desayuno, la habitual destrucción de la décima generación seguía causando terror en los civiles que solo miraban con asombro como algunos platos y sillas salían volando por las peleas del chico peinado de piña y el prefecto demoníaco, entretanto el chico popular y estrella del béisbol reía mientras trataba de calmarlo ( Palabra clave, trataba ), el chico mas inteligente y rebelde de la escuela les gritaba pero también peleaba con un niño con un disfraz de vaca que de alguna manera sacaba cosas raras de su cabello, el mejor boxeador de la escuela solo gritaba "¡EXTREMO!" y alentaba todas las peleas; el único que parecía normal ( Y que al mismo tiempo era el mas extraño por estar como si nada en medio de un campo de batalla ) era el odiado ( Por los civiles presentes ) Dame-Tsuna, el cual hablaba tranquilo con Enma.

Si, todos los civiles seguían sin acostumbrarse a vivir eso todas las mañanas sin falta alguna.

Aun con todo el escando lo presente, cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a el Noveno junto con su amigo Reborn, las cosas se tranquilizaron.

\- Bueno días a todos - Saludo Nono con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento, Reborn se sentó a su lado derecho sin decir palabra alguna.

Después de el saludo de todos el desayuno al fin comenzó, pero Tsuna no dejaba de pensar que había algo extraño en el aire. Al terminar todos se retiraron a los vehículos que los llevarían a ala escuela, pero antes de poder subir al auto que Dino le había regalo ( Esta vez iban con el Yamamoto, Chorme y Kyoko ) no pudo evitar ver la sonrisa llena de malicia de parte de su tutor y para su total desgracia, su querido abuelito tenia una igual.

Solo con eso Tsuna supo que toda la tranquilidad había acabado.

* * *

\- Tomo un poco mas de lo pensado - Dijo Nono al ver como el auto de su nieto de perdía a la distancia. - Pero al fin todo esta listo - A completo con una sonrisa que le daría escalofríos a Tsuna.

\- Creo que mi Dame-Alumno ya tuvo demasiada tranquilidad - Comento Reborn cubriendo sus ojos con su fedora, aun así, Nono pudo ver una sonrisa iguala ala suya con mucha claridad. - Todos están listos -

\- Inicia la operación _Morte agli imbecilli_ \- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Todo parecía normal cuando llegaron a la escuela, aun así Tsuna estaba demasiado nervioso, tanto que casi cae al suelo, hubiera dado contra el de no ser por su guardián de la lluvia que alcanzo a tomarlo por el brazo.

\- ¿Todo bien Tsuna? - Pregunto Yamamoto un poco preocupado.

\- Siento que algo pasara hoy - Dijo Tsuna aun con nervios. - Pero no se si sera algo bueno o malo - Agrego.

\- Bueno, solo nos queda esperar - Respondió Takeshi con una sonrisa, aun así se mantendría alerta por cualquier situación que sucediera.

Al llegar al salón se sorprendieron al no encontrar al profesor, aun así n ole tomaron mucha importancia y fueron a sus asientos con tranquilad ( O lo mas parecido en el caso de Tsuna ) pasaron 10 minutos cuando alguien entro por la puerta.

Al ver quien acababa de entrar, Tsuna solo se puso pálido, eso explicaba toda su inquietud.

\- Buenas días chicos, a partir de este momento yo seré su profesor de Italiano, ya me conocen pero por si las dudas les repito mi nombre, Fong - Se presento el ex-arcobaleno de la tormenta frente a todo el grupo.

Varias de las chicas de la clase chillaron de la emoción, los chicos parecían emocionados y al mismo tiempo algo celosos por la atención que recibía el nuevo profesor, mientras que los relacionados con la mafia tenían reacciones muy distintas a la de sus compañeros.

Ciertamente estaban asombrados por el nuevo suceso, eso claramente era la señal de que el momento que tanto habían espero, al fin había llegado; bueno, todo esto solo los guardianes y amigos del Décimo cielo, mientras que este, era una historia completamente diferente...

Tsuna estaba cerca de tener un paro cardíaco, ¡Con que esto era lo que estaba presintiendo toda la mañana! Sabia que su familia solo se estaba preparando para realmente hacer sufrir a sus compañeros de escuela, pero esto, era algo que nunca se pudo haber imaginado. Tenia miedo de preguntar, realmente no quería saber pero tenia que saber algo mas. Así que a pesar de que su mano temblara un poco, ademas de que no encontraba su voz, levanto la mano y espero.

Fong solo sonreía ante las reacciones que había causado su presentación, esta sonrisa solo creció un poco mas al ver la única mano levantada.

\- ¿Si, Tsuna-kun? - Pregunto en voz alta el nuevo maestro, ante esto, la aula volvió a quedar en silencio.

Todas la miradas ahora estaban en Tsuna y si bien eso solo lo puso un poco más nervioso, no lo detuvo de responder.

\- Maestro Fong, ¿Solamente usted es nuestro nuevo maestro o hay más? - Pregunto el castaño, decidiendo ser un poco formal solo para evitar las sospechas de parte de los civiles.

\- Eso tendrán que averiguarlo en el transcurso del día - Contesto Fong con una sonrisa. Realmente Tsuna había aprendido bien de Reborn como para sacar esa conclusión tan rápida.

Esa respuesta solo le dio escalofríos a Tsuna...

* * *

 ** _Creo que es uno de los mas pequeños que eh escrito, pero si mal no recuerdo el "Especial Varia #1" fue un poco mas corto que este._**

 ** _Bueno ¿Que les puedo decir que no halla dicho antes? Universidad, maldita universidad con sus tareas y proyectos. Ademas de mi curso de Francés junto con un examen muy importante en Febrero respecto a esto. Sip, mi vida esta un tato movida._**

 _ **No hay disculpas suficientes, si soy sincera no lo quería publicar hasta que fueran las 5000 palabras, pero si no publico algo mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz.**_

 ** _Espero que les halla gustado ( Aunque no sea tan largo como los otros ) y realmente me disculpo por la tardanza. Recuerden que sigo abierta a sus opiniones acerca de los regalos de Tsuna y de las torturas de los estudiantes ( ademas del profesor Nezu )._**

 ** _Espero volver pronto n.n/_**

 _ **Pds:** **Morte agli imbecilli =**_ ** _Muerte a los tontos_**


End file.
